Amor tardío
by Apolline Malfoy Black
Summary: Draco encuentra a un bebé en un basurero en el mundo muggle y trata de adoptarlo con ayuda de Hermione y a partir de esta acción se presentaran algunos problemas, aventuras, humor. Surge de todo un poco. esperamos que les guste
1. Hay llanto en mi camino

Declaimer: Esta historia no es mia la hizo una amiga en wattpad su cuenta es lisilis. Esperamos que le guste la historia. Estos personajes no seon nuestros son de la increible escritora J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo 1:Hay llanto en mi camino

DRACO

Daba un paseo por el mundo muggle. Pensando, como pudo armarse una guerra por unos seres iguales a nosotros. Y aunque no lo fueran, no teníamos derecho ni motivos para atacarlos. Llegamos al extremo de querer matar por un capricho de un hombre al cual nunca lo trataron bien de niño. Menuda idiotez.

Nunca estuve a favor, pero intenta decirle eso a una persona que te hace temblar con solo decir su nombre, a ver si se te hace sencillo. Aunque pude ser más valiente, defender mis ideales, unirme a los buenos cuando aún tenía tiempo. Pero ya no puedo cambiar nada.

Ya pagué mi deuda con la sociedad. Me tomó 5 años, pero los cumplí con gusto. Mejor eso a estar en azcaban. Aunque tengo que agradecerselo a Potter y a la chica Weasly por convencerlo. Gracias a ellos crearon una nueva política para que salieran los mortífagos de sus escondites y se incorporaran a la sociedad bajo una supervisíon, alegando que los que no teníamos historial de matanzas mereciamos otra oprtunidad.

Aún así, me siento vacío. Aliviado, pero vacío.

De pronto, oí un llanto. Y no, no era el mio. Era el de un bebé. Repito, no era el mio, en fin, baje un poco más en mi escoba. Llegue a un callejón donde el sonido se tornaba fuertemente desgarrador. Había tres botes de basura y uno no tenia tapa. Eché un vistazo y me asusté. Derramando lagrimas a todo dar se encontraba un niño. Los ojos más hermosos que he visto estaban surmegidos en tristeza. No podia permitirlo. Pero estaba sumergido en la incertidumbre. No me quería ir. Pero, y si era de alguien? Qué padres dejarían a una criatura sola, en ese lugar y en ese estado?

No me lo pensé más. Con todo el dolor de mi alma lo dejé ahí. Siempre llevaba conmigo dinero muggle, por si acaso. Y gracias a Dios que lo hago. Siempre observo a los muggles y fui a un sitio de esos donde compras cosas. Al entrar, no sabia que hacer, ni donde ir. Pero de seguro habia algo que ayudara al bebé. Lo que sea. Luego de un rato noté que una muchacha no dejaba de mirarme me estaba poniendo incómodo. Pero decidí darle uso a esa atención y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola

-Hola, veo que vienes de una fiesta de disfraces. Tu atuendo es muy bueno- Rayos! Que tonto, ni siquiera me ha importado que me vean como mago. Ni siquiera me he preocupado en guardar mi varita. Pero ya que? Tengo que darme prisa.

-Ehhh, si eso. Me preguntaba… habrá algo aquí que pueda detener el llanto de un bebé?

-Claro! Si se hizo popo estará muy molesto- me pasó una funda. Esta tenia a un bebé con un papel cubriendo sus cositas.- O tal vez podría tener hambre. Cuántos años tiene?

-Creo que algunos meses.- La chica no le dio importancia y buscó un carton de leche especial.

-Viene con biberón incluido, asi es mejor, no?

-Tengo que alimentarlo con esto?

-Si… oye, si estas inventando todo esto solo para conseguir mi número,no importa, te lo doy sin problemas

-No. No lo quiero, pero gracias por todo.- Me fui de ahí dejándole la palabra en la boca, pagué y me fui a buscar al niño. Haria que parara de llorar y me quedaría con el hasta que dejara de llorar.

Llegué al lugar. Todo estaba igual, pero el niño ya no lloraba. Su piel empezaba a tornarse morada. Me asusté. Lo tomé en brazos y abrió los ojos. Suspiré, estaba vivo. Con mi varita localicé a servicios infantiles en el mundo mágico.

-Buenas, habla Hermione Granger, en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Si bueno… estaba volando sobre el mundo muggle y escuché un llanto. Fui a verificar y encontré a un niño llorando. Fui a buscar algo para calmarlo y al regresar, estaba morado y sin fuerza. Se ve muy mal, por favor, ayudeme!

-Tranquilo señor. Envíe un patronus y enseguida estaré con usted- Hice lo que me dijo y esperé.

Ese nombre. Sólo al verla me di cuenta quien era. Y estoy seguro que me complicará las cosas.

-Malfoy? Suelta ese bebé en este mismo instante!- El niño se estremeció.

-Cuidado que lo asustas. No hay necesidad de gritar.- Le entregue al niño con cuidado. Para ese entonces le habia puesto mi capa y mi camisa para que no le diera frío. Ahora el que estaba medio morado era yo.

-Donde lo encontraste?

-En ese basurero de allá.

-Los muggles no suelen hacer eso. Es muy cruel.

-Pero tal vez le surgió una emergencia y pensaron que ahí no le iba a pasar nada.

-Eso es ridículo Malfoy.

-Sus padres no pudieron dejarlo ahí tirado

-Ha pasado otras veces. Pero bueno, eso no importa, vamos a San Mungo. Necesita revisión.- No dije nada, solo la seguí. No nos dejaron quedarnos. Pese a lo que me dijo Hermione, volví al lugar de los hechos y esperé a que alguien viniera a reclamar a su hijo. Pero nadie aparecó.

Al día siguiente fui al hospital y Hermione ya estaba ahí

-Va a estar bien. Examiné tu varita y confirmé que no lo robaste.- Me ofendió, pero no dije nada

-Tenías razón. Anoche me quedé esperando a sus padres. Para decirles que su hijo estaba en buenas manos. Pero nadie llegó.- Ella me miro con tristeza y asombro. Pero recupero su semblante frío.

-Lo llevaremos a un orfanato muggle. Estará en observación y esperaremos alguna reclamación. Si no sucede, lo daremos en adopción.

Me dolieron inmensamente sus palabras. Pero era lo mejor.

Luego de un tiempo, dejé de observar a los muggles. Solo tenía ojos para él.


	2. Un nuevo sentimiento

Un nuevo sentimiento

Al tercer día de haber dejado al indefenso niño en el orfanato, me encontré con Granger.

-Qué haces aquí malfoy? Puedo entender que lo hayas encontrado, es una casualidad. Pero si sigues con este acoso te tacharé de pedófilo.

-No me hagas ese tipo de bromas.

-No estoy jugando contigo. Qué haces aquí?- Su mirada me decía que no estaba mintiendo.

-Estaba preocupado por él. Es solo un bebé, no se sabe defender.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia.

-Si lo es. Yo me lo encontré

-A caso crees que es un objeto? Que por el hecho de que lo hayas encontrado es tuyo?

-No. Pero me siento responsable de lo que le pase o deje de pasarle. Siento algo por ese niño. Nunca había sentido esto. Y tu? Qué haces aquí?

-He detectado un brote de magia. Proviene del niño

-Imposible. He estado aquí todos los días y no he visto nada

-Bueno, eso lo confirmo yo

Ella se quedó a un lado de la ventana y observó junto a mi. Pronto llegó la noche. Ya me iba cuando…

-Malfoy? Malfoy!


	3. No puedo verlo llorar

No puedo verlo llorar

HERMIONE

Malfoy estaba a punto de irse, cuando intentó entrar por la ventana del niño que se encontraba solo en la habitación.

-Malfoy? Malfoy!-No me hace caso! Qué intenta hacer ese idiota? –Escúchame hurón- Lo tomé del hombro y sus ojos grises estaban más intensos. Estaban como… perdidos

El niño empezó a llorar. Malfoy quería zafarse, era más fuerte que yo. Así que con un hechizo lo retuve y esperé a que los encargados vinieran a atender al bebé. Pero nadie vino. Qué mal había hecho esa hermosa criatura para que lo trataran con tanta indiferencia? Sin embargo, Malfoy luchaba para ir en su consuelo. Lo dejé ir. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ese pequeño lo estaba controlando. Pero, Malfoy fue mortífago. Sabe de oclumancia. O tal vez, él se dejaba controlar. Entonces de ahí viene el brote de magia. Pero… qué rayos está haciendo ese bebé para tener a Malfoy así? HAHAHAHAHA! Que difícil.

Entré por la ventana y vi a Malfoy cargando al bebé. Era una tierna imagen. Nunca esperé que Malfoy pudiera demostrar algún tipo de afecto o preocupación.

Me acerqué a ellos y el pequeño comenzó a jugar conmigo. Luego de un rato, se durmió y Malfoy se fue.

Al día siguiente le conté lo sucedido. No se lo podía creer. Pero me prometió no bajar la guardia. Y así fue. Otra vez más, el niño intentó hacer de las suyas. Malfoy se resistió

Algo me atraía hacia el. No era magia. Era instinto. Solo quería abrazarlo y evitar que a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos estaba hechizado esta noche, repetimos la acción de ayer.


	4. Draco Malfoy quiere adoptar

Draco Malfoy quiere adoptar

Draco Malfoy ha llenado los papeles para la adopción de un niño que encontró hace unos meses.

El famoso y rico ex mortífago alega haber encontrado al pequeño en malas condiciones. Afirmación que respalda la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, encargada de servicios infantiles en el ministerio de magia.

Según deducciones hechas por médicos especializados de San Mungo, el niño tiene d meses de nacido. Aún no tiene nombre, pero el señor Malfoy ha anunciado que lo llamará Scorpius Mercurious Malfoy.

Pero la adopción, no es lo más impactante de esta noticia. Lo increíble es el poder que posee el bebé. Con sus pocos días de vida, ya muestra una gran destreza mágica. Puede controlar las mentes de las personas. Técnicamente, lo que el hace no tienen ningún término despectivo. No concuerda con ningún hechizo o maleficio. Qué querrá Malfoy con ese niño? A caso, controlar su poder? Será que aún se considera aliados de los malos? O espera redimierse?

Próximamente de hará un juicio en donde se decidirá el futuro del susodicho infante.


	5. Condena o Bendición

Condena o bendición?

-No iré a la mansión Malfoy.- decía Hermione quien estaba muy enojada.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Draco.

-De acuerdo? Me estas dando la razón? Te sientes bien hurón?

-No digas tonterías. Solo lo hago porque quiero lo mejor para este niño y tu me ayudarás. Si no quieres ir, bien. Pero yo si iré a mi casa a cuidar a mi bebé.- el rubio se alejaba a paso veloz. Hermione lo observó por unos segundos. No quería ayudarlo. Pero tampoco quería dejar a ese indefenso, ahora llamado Scorpius, en manos de ese hombre. Además, era una orden-

-Espera!- esperó a que se detuviera y corrió hacia él.- No quiero ir a tu casa, es cierto. Y sé que quieres cuidar a Scorpius de la mejor manera posible. Pero no es una buena idea llevarlo a la mansión Malfoy.

-Ya la tengo equipada.

-No puede ser posible.

-Por supuesto que sí. Vamos, te lo muestro.- Hermione se quedó dudosa unos segundos.- A menos que… tengas miedo.

-Debería. Pero el destino de un niño dependo de como te entrene. Así que cogeré el riesgo.- Draco quedó impresionado. Ella se atrevería a estar con él y tomar cualquier riesgo solo por su hijo… es admirable. Pero solo cumple órdenes.

Llegaron a la mansión. Estaba todo decorado con plateado y algunos tonos verdes. Era más alegre de los que ella recordaba. Aunque en ese entonces, la situación era extremadamente diferente.

-No crees que es muy grande para dos personas? Ni siquiera oirás cuando te esté llamando.

-Para eso tengo elfos.

-Y piensas dejárselo todo a ellos, buen imbécil?

-Oye! Cuando mi bebé esté aquí, no te permitiré decir esas palabrotas. Y ellos solo será para asegurarme de que nada le pase sin que yo me entere. Pero estaré siempre para él.

-Escúchame! No quisiera volver a pelear contigo.-ella sacó un libro que llevaba en su bolso.- Este es un manual de instrucciones donde encontrarás todo para que esta casa sea habitable para un niño. Y no. El hecho de que tengas una cuna y los biberones no quiere decir que estés preparado. Prestarle atención. Cuando traigan al bebé, vendrán con una lista para asegurar que tengas todo bajo control. Según el juez, estás a prueba. No lo arruines hurón.- No dijo nada más y salió. Respiró profundo. Estaba abrumada. Cómo iba a aguantarlo?


	6. Aprendiendo a ser padre

Aprendiendo a ser padre

-Scorpius! –Draco corrió a tomar a su hijo de los brazos del señor que lo cargaba. Éste se lo permitió.

-Soy el señor Carlys. Lo obsrevaré durante su período de prueba. Le repetiré lo acordado:

El niño no es suyo, solo lo cuidará.

Estará en un período de prueba de 6 meses. Lo dejaremos en observación por un año. Después de ahí, si es que cumple con todas sus responsabilidades, el bebé será suyo. Se le permitirá elegir el nombre. Se le asignará una orientadora; Hermione Granger. La tendrá a su disposición durante 3 meses. Durante 3 meses, lo ayudará pero solo en casos extremos. A partir de ahí, ella podrá elegir qué hacer.

-Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Diga

-Aquel día, todo estaba en mi contra. Incluso pensé que no me permitirían ni verlo. Qué hizo que me dieran esta oportunidad?

-Al momento del receso, la señorita Granger, habló con el juez. Normalmente, eso no se puede. Pero tomando en cuenta lo que hizo por el mundo mágico… ella le dijo que era un cretino. Que usted estaba entregado a este niño, que le diera una oportunidad. Él pensó que si alguien que había sufrido tanto como la señorita Granger lo apoyaba a pesar de todo lo que usted le hizo, algo bueno debió hacer. Pero aún así no se fía de usted. Y como ella estaba tan entregada, que la puso a su disposición, sabiendo que eso no iba a causarle mucha gracia a ninguno de los dos. Señor Malfoy, ella confía en usted. Esta criatura depende de usted. Si lo que pretende es redimirse, no lo arruine.

-Lo hago porque lo quiero, no para redimirme.

-Lamento la tardanza. Anoche me tocaba cuidar a mi sobrino.- Dijo Hermione al cruzar la puerta.- Hola hermoso! Me extrañaste? Si?- Scorpius hacía burbujas con la boca.- Quién es su bebé precioso?

-Su nombre es Scorpius

-Bien. Veamos si todo es adecuado para Scorpius.- El señor recorrió la casa.- Bien. Todo parece estar en orden. Tiene los utensilios; medicina, ropa, muebles… tenga en cuenta las mesitas de café. Cuando aprenda a caminar se suelen lastimar. También, le recomiendo no poner adornos a menos que sea en repisas altas.

-Claro, lo tomaré en cuenta

-Otra cosa. Arregle una habitación para la señorita Granger. Ella se quedará ésta noche para ayudarle. Con seguridad puedo decirle que le será de mucha ayuda.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino

-Será otro día. Pero descuide. En 6 meses será libre de hacer lo que quiera. Mientras tanto, atienda las necesidades de los Malfoy

-Pero yo…

-Pero nada! Usted insistió en que el señor Malfoy obtuviera la custodia. Ahora, hágase responsable. Que tengan buena noche.- Con esto, el señor Carlys se marchó.

-Bien… le escribiré a Harry para decirle que no iré.- Estaba llamando a la lechuza cuando Malfoy empezó a hablar.

-Gracias. Por todo lo que estas haciendo por Scorpius. Para mí significa mucho que estés aquí.

-Como sea. Pero no lo mal interpretes. No estoy aquí por ti. Solo me importa Scorpius.-dicho esto, mando el mensaje en la lechuza.

Al minuto Scorpius empezó a llorar reclamando atención.

-Que pasó hermoso bebé?- dijo Hermione con voz melosa.

-Si llora, debe ser porque tiene hambre.- contestas Draco que lo estaba cargando

-No siempre lloran por eso. Puede tener el pañal sucio. Ven, me encargaré de cambiarlo.- ella mostró las manos para tomarlo en brazos.

-Quiero que me enseñes.

-Quieres cambiar un pañal?

-Es que después no quiero que todo elmundo toque el tallito de mi hijo solo porque yo no sé cambiarlo. A no ser que esté más grande y él así lo quiera.

-Voy a omitir la última parte para no crear una discusión sobre eso. Pues bien, la cuestión es; si no me dejas cambiarlo, no verás como se hace y si no ves como se hace no vas a aprendar. Además, yo no soy todo el mundo.

-De acuerdo.- Draco le pasó al bebé y le indicó donde estaba el cuarto del niño.- Esto es un gabetero acolchado. Lo mandé hacer para él. Crees que le guste?- ella empezó a reir por su comentario.

-No creo que su pequeño cerebro posea una avanzada apreciación.- Cuando estaba parando de reir le dijo- pero está muy hermosa. Además, el color azul está muy adecuado.

-Si. Hay muchas razones por las cuales lo elegí.-Ambos sonrieron.

El bebé lloró y lloró aún cuando le cambiaron el pañal sucio.

-Bien, parece que tiene hambre.

-Ven, te muestro donde está la cocina.

-Seguro no tienes ni idea de cómo preparar la leche, verdad?

-No, no he tenido la necesidad.- Dijo Draco pasando las manos por su cabello

-Claro, nunca has tenido la necesidad de hacer nada.

-Deja la envidia para otra ocasión.

-No es envidia. No sabes hacer nada. Nunca ha hecho nada bueno. Y ahora vienes a querer cuidar un bebé sin tener la menor idea?

-Bueno, algo muy bueno debí de hacer

-A sí? Cómo qué?

-No lo sé. Pero tú decidiste defenderme, darme una oportunidad y lograr que otros vieran lo que tú viste en mí.- El se acercó a ella mientras cargaba al niño. A ella le pareció algo muy profundo. Se tensó al sentir su cercanía.- Entonces, habiendo entendido lo dicho, enseñame cómo preparar leche, es tú trabajo.- Ella se alejó furiosa, buscó todos los materiales y le explicó cómo se hacía.


	7. Curando heridas

Curando heridas

A penas eran las 5:00 pm cuando Scorpius se durmió.

-Está tranquilo. Eso es buena señal, cierto?

-Por ahora todo está bien. La dificultad será cuando por la noche no pueda dormir. Se que a este travieso no le gusta dormir con la luna puesta.

-Ojalá y esté cómodo en su nuevo hogar.

-Descuida, estará bien. Yo me voy. Vuelvo en una hora. –Draco, al oír esto, la sujetó por la muñecas para detenerla.

-Qué? No! Para qué?

-Malfoy, ya sueltame. Es solo una hora. Tengo que ir por ropa a mi casa. –Draco seguía sin soltarla.

-No es necesario! Yo pediré a un elfo doméstico que te traiga ropa. Pero no me dejes solo con el bebé.

-Ni que te fuera a comer. –Él al fin la soltó.

-Bien. No me voy a humillar por una idiotez. Pero si yo o el bebé entra en una crisis nerviosa, tú serás la culpable. Ya no se ppuede ser hospitalario con las mujeres de hou en día. Y si uno simplemente no se ofrece hacer un favor, somos descorteces, como quiera es malo.

-Ay! Ya ya, si te vas a poner así… está bien. Aceptaré tu oferta.

-Lo sabía. Soy un Malfoy y siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

-Como sea. Espero que esté consciente de que no he comido y tengo hambre.

-Vamos al comedor. No te dejaré morir de hambre, aún te necesito.

Juntos entraron a un pasillo que le pareció conocido a Hermione. La pared, los cuadros, los estantes, hasta que sintió una textura diferente en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo. Se encontró con aquella alfombra. Donde un día ya lejano, la torturaron y marcaron su brazo. Sin poder controlarlo, comenzó a convulsionar. Agarraba su pecho y su brazo. De su garganta no salió palabra, solo podía negar con su cabeza.

-Granger! Ey Granger! Qué te pasa?! –Draco le apartó el brazo de su pecho y vio unas palabras a penas visibles. Recordó aquel nefasto día. –Tranquila, ella no está aquí. Yo te defenderé, no te va a pasar nada. –Ella empezó a llorar.

-No! No te creo! Cuando pasó, no lo hiciste. No me protegiste.

-Ahora es diferente. He cambiado.

-Cuál es la diferencia?! Qué tiene el Draco de haora que antes no tenía? –Su nombre sonó como la peor escoria. Pero era cierto. Seguía siendo un mago, con todas las habilidades y hasta más.

-Tranquila. Salgamos de aquí. –Draco mandó a preparar un té con galletas para ambos y se sentaron en el patio. –Estás mejor?

-Si, gracias. Lamento haberte tratado mal. Sé que estabas bajo una gran presión en esa época.

-Igual tú. Me preguntaste cual era la diferencia entre el Draco de ahora y el de antes.

-No tiene importancia.

-Sí, si la tiene. Descubrí… que ya no tengo dónde esconderme. No tengo a nadie que me diga lo que está bien o mal. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Ésta serpiente ya no está agotada en una roca. Estoy libre, pero indefenso. Aun así, no puedo tener miedo. Ahora soy padre. Mi deber es proteger a mi bebé y protegerte a ti. –La conversación se puso incómoda.

-Si, emmm… mientras tenga que ayudarte. Me sigues necesitando.

-Si, exacto. Disculpa no haber quitado esa alfombra antes. Ya la mandé a desechar.

-No! Tengo que superar esto. Una tonta alfombra no va a superarme. Además, las malas energía no le hacen bien a Scorpius. Soy heroína de guerra por Dios!... puedo hacerlo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… te apoyo. –Malfoy pidió que le trajeran la alfombra.

-Qué tienes en mente?

-Solo quiero que la mires, dile que venciste, que eres fuerte. Dilo lo que quieras. –Se la trajeron envuelta y él se la mostró.

-No te temo. Ésta marca, solo representa un obstáculo vencido. Y seguiré triunfando. Cuidaré de los Malfoy y tú no me lo impedirás. Aunque no haya encontrado a mis padres, todo valió la pena. Eres el símbolo de lo que hice y lo que puedo hacer a pesar de los contratiempos. Soy fuerte, y tú me lo recordaste. –Hermione miró su marca y la acarició. –Ahora tú Malfoy.

-Qué yo qué?

-La marca en tu brazo derecho. –Él se remangó la camisa y a ambos le dio un escalofrío. –Dile a ésta marca que note define.

-Tú ya no tienes poder sobre mí. De ahora en adelante yo elijo mi futuro. Hoy soy más de lo que era antes. Paso a paso iré descubriendo quién soy realmente. –Hermione respiró profundamente.

-Serás un padre genial. Bien hecho… Draco. –Éste se sorprendió al oír a la castaña decir su nombre.

-Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien… Hermione


	8. Una noche en la mansión Malfoy

Una noche en la Mansión Malfoy

-Draco! No tenías que comprarme ropa nueva.

-No sé porqué te quejas, necesitabas ropa para quedarte aquí.

-Sí. Pero en mi casa tengo.

-Es bueno que tengas tu propio closet aquí también.

-Pero…

-Pero nada! Escucho a Scorpius llorar, veré lo que le pasa. –En eso, Hermione se puso una bata tipo vestido corto.

-Ya fui… -Se quedó sin decir nada más, paralizado en la puerta.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-Así cómo? Ni siquiera te estaba mirando a ti. Que tontería. –Se volteó pero antes, dando un último vistazo. Scorpius volvió a llorar.

-Si está así, es porque ya no quiere dormir.

-Y qué hago? Son las 12:00 pm.

-Alimentarlo, sacarle los gases y con suerte se vuelve a dormir. Si no, hay que jugar con el hasta agotarlo.

-Cómo sabes tanto de bebés?

-Mi trabajo lo requiere. Además, cuido a la hija de Harry todo el tiempo. Tú tampoco eres tan tonto como pensaba. Por lo menos sabes toda la ciencia de sostenerlo.

-Ah! Mi sobrino, el hijo de Blaise Zabinni, le gusta que yo lo cargue.

Ambos atendieron al niño y como no se durmió, jugaron con él toda la noche. Al día siguiente, estaban acabados. Pero el niño aún no dormía. A las 8:00 am fue que después de un bebirón de leche tibia, volvió a dormir.

-Es cierto, este niño no es normal. Cómo pudo aguantar tanto despierto?

-Yo solo quiero dormir. –Se tiraron al sofá al mismo tiempo. La paz solo les duró 5 segundos, cuando tocó el timbre.

-Señorita Granger, la buscan. –Dijo el elfo que abrió la puerta.

-Gracias. –Se paró y vió a Ginny en la sala de espera.

-Hermione! Que bueno que estás aquí. Fui a tu casa y no te encontré. Se acerca un gran partido y tengo que entrenar al equipo. Harry tiene que atender unos asuntos en Hogwarts y mamá tiene que cuidar a los hijos de Billy. Necesito que cuides a Lily Luna. –Lo dijo tan rápido que Hermione apenas pudo entenderlo.

-Ginny…

-Nadie puede cuidar a un bebé tan bien como tú.

-Oh no! Ella no tendrá mente para otro bebé que no sea el mío. Está trabajando. –Inturrimpió Draco.

-Callado! –Su voz reflejaba firmeza. Draco guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

-Bueno, es que estoy trabajando. Tengo que atender a los Malfoy.

-Tienen casi la misma edad. Ella no le hará nada. Se llevarán bien. Por favor, cuidala ésta noche.

-No lo sé… Qué dices Draco? –Ginny le envió una mirada asesina.

-En primer lugar; no me mires así pelirroja. En segundo lugar; también viene mi sobrino. Podremos con tres?

-Bueno, de esa manera podrás aprender a hacer más tareas al mismo tiempo. Además, yo te ayudaré.

-Entonces, acordamos en que está bien?

-Si, bien

-Gracias! Me han salvado. La traeré a las 3:00 pm. Nos vemos! –Terminada la conversación la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Esa chica es muy intensa. Entrena a un equipo de mujeres?

-No, de hombre.

-Wao. Potter debe estar muriendo de celos.

-No, él no tiene tiempo para eso. Cómo supiste que estaban casados?

-Bromeas? Todo el mundo mágico se enteró. El trío de oro son celebridades. –No lo dijo por ofender y eso ella lo notó, por lo que sonrió.

-Tú tampoco pasas desapercibido.

-No sabía que me veía tan bien. Espera, si lo sabía.

-No hablaba de eso. Aunque tampoco puedo decir lo contrario.

-Tú me estás haciendo un cumplido? A mí?

-Ya cállate. –La castaña sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba coqueteando con él? Podría ser eso posible? Desechó la idea de su mente. –Veamos cómo está Scorpius. –El bebé seguía dormido. –Hasta ahora todo va perfecto.

-Eso quiere decir que no soy un completo desastre.

-No te tengas tan poca fe. Todo va a salir genial. Tienes a la mejor mentora… -Draco empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Creo que se te ha pegado algo de mi arrogancia.

-Aish! Tú enfermedad es contagiosa hurón. –Draco volvió a reír fuertemente. Cuando paró la miró serio.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Es trabajo, pero… es un placer conocer a los nuevos Malfoy.

-Y para mí es un placer conocerte a ti… a Hermione Granger.

Con estas últimas palabras en sus mentes y sus corazones, se fueron a dormir antes de que empezara el escándalo.


	9. Niños en casa

Niños en casa

Se escucho sonar el timbre varias veces. La elfa Antonia se estaba apresurando para abrir la puerta.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Hermione que ya se había levantado. –Yo abro. –Empezaron a dar golpecitos en la puerta. –Ya voy! –Cuando abrió, se encontraba el pequeño Tedd Lupin y una cuna que traía a su hermana postiza; Lily.

-Oa Tía Hermi. Madri y padri te dejaron ésta cartita. –Dijo con dificultad para pronunciar la l. el niño le pasó la carta y como pudo entró a la casa empujando el carrito.

-Quién tocaba la…? Ow. Hola! –Draco saludó a los niños. –Quiénes son?

-Oa soy Tedd Upin. Y ella es Illy Potter. –La bebé chilló al escuchar su nombre.

-Un gusto jovencito. –Dijo agachandose y dándole la mano. –Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

-Usted es ed dueño de a casa?

-Sí.

-Genial!

-Quieres ir a jugar al patio?

-Si!

-Pues vamos. –Draco los llevó a un área dónde los pudiera ver desde el gran ventanal. Con su varita hizo muchas burbujas, mientras Tedd intentaba atraparlas, Lily lo veía entretenida. El rubio reía sin parar con esos niños. Pero por alguna razón, se preocupó por Hermione. Dónde estaba? Fue a buscarla en la casa. No le fue difícil encontrarla, pues seguía en la puerta con un papel arrugado en la mano.

-Hermione? Qué pasa?

-Qué pasa? Esto es lo que me pasa! –Le mostró el papel que tenía en las manos.

-Ok. También vino el ahijado de Potter. Hay mucho espacio. No hay problema. –Hermione puso un hechizo silencioso a la sala.

-No hay problema?! Claro que hay problema! Esos niños no deben estar aquí! Estamos ocupados! –A Draco le molestó que le gritaran, él no había hecho nada malo y los niños tampoco.

-Y qué sugieres?! Tirarlos a la calle hasta que sus padres vengan…

-No! Tú no lo entiendes! Y nome grites!

-Tú empezaste! Qué quieres que entienda si no me explicas?! Ahora serán 4, es más trabajo pero tú misma me dijiste que podría hacerlo. Yo también quiero exigirme al máximo! A caso no confías en mi?

-No es eso. –Sus ojos marrones empezaban a aguarse.

-Y qué es entonces? –Él agarró su mano y la llevó hasta el sofá. –Te escucho. –Hermione soltó la lágrima aprisionada en sus ojos. Draco estaba tan atento en lo profundo de ellos, que le sorprendió no ver correr chocolate en vez de la clara agua.

-Es que… para Ginny y Harry solo soy una buena amiga que le hace un favor. Pero se ha vuelto una mala costumbre y los niños no me ven de esa manera. Lily está apunto de decir sus primeras palabras y cuando me llama, intenta decirme mamá. Por ende, Tedd también lo hace. Ellos me dicen 'ma'. No me lo mal interpretes. Los amo y me alaga que me quieran tanto. Pero no es correcto. Pero no los culpo. Hay veces que duran hasta un mes en mi casa.

-Pero… Por qué ellos no los atienden? –preguntó el rubio queriendo quitar la aflicción de la castaña.

-E s que Harry siente la necesidad de cuidar al mundo mágico y por eso es auror. Pero Dumbledore dejó Hogwarts a su cuidado y se siente comprometido con él. Mientras que Ginny; siempre ha querido pasar su vida jugando. Después de la lesión en su brazo, no pudo seguir. Pero se aferró a lo que quería. Se volvió entrenadora. Es como si… entrenándolos, jugara a través de ellos. Por eso no quiere ayuda. No tiene asistente, ni suplente, ni nada. Cómo decirles que no puedo más? Esos niños son parte de mi vida y ellos mis amigos.

-Entiendo que ellos sean parte de tu vida. –Los miró por la ventana. –Pero te están privando de una gran parte de ella. No son tu entera responsabilidad. Tambipen debes preocuparte por ti. Hace cuánto no tienes una cita? O tienes tiempor para ti misma?

-Hace mucho tiempo. –Respondió con el rostro empapado y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes que decirles. Ésta no es una relación psicológicamente sana.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Hermione aún con una expresión triste.

-Vamos a jugar! Anda, nos divertiremos.

-Ok.

Unos minutos después, llegó el hijo de Blaise. Hermione se sorpendió de que la tratara bien. Dejó que él y Draco hablaran un momento a solas y se fue con los tres niños.

Los dos estaban dando de comer a los niños hasta que Scorpius por fin decidió despertar. Durmió bastante. Hermione lo alimentó mientras Draco hacía que los demás tomaran un descanso. Lily, Tedd y Michael (hijo de Blaise) dormían, pero Scorpius no podía. Eso significa; otra tanda de juegos.

Cuando los cuatro estaban alimentados y descansados, hubo caos. Tedd lloraba porque solo le prestaban atención a los pequeños y los pequeños lloraban porque, bueno, son pequeños. Draco estaba al borde del colapso. Hermione hacía todo lo que podía. Pero aún así, ninguno llamó a los elfos, ni siquiera cuando ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar.

De alguna manera lorgaron calmar lo que parecía una multitud. Ya todos jugaban tranquilamente y se divertían.

Llegó la hora del baño. Hermione no había tiempo de dejar que Draco lo intentara solo. Así que ella los bañaba y él los secaba y los cambiaba.

-Ya solo falta bañar a Tedd. Encargate tú mientras yo me encargo de los demás. –Hermione empezó a reír como loca mientras Tedd saltaba por todos lados. A Draco le pareció que su conducta era extraña, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Cuando se acercaba aTedd, él se mandó a correr. Draco lo siguió y lo atrapó. Hermione y los bebés disfrutaban el espectáculo desde lejos.

-Qué esperas?! –Tedd daba pataletas en brazos de Draco.

-Tengo miedo de que si le quito la ropa cuente como violación! –La castaña no aguantó más. Con una mano en el estómago y lágrimas en los ojos, no paraba de reír.

-Prosigue, no te preocupes! –Dijo entre risas.

Cuando iba a meterlo en la bañera del baño del patio, recordó que no había traído el jabón. Aprovechando su distracción, Tedd salió como pudo. Volvió a correr y pasó por el lado de Hermione.

-Por qué no lo detuviste?

-Puedes controlarlo. –Tedd gritaba y movía sus caderas con las manos en la cabeza. Al ver que Draco se le acercaba, decidió alejarse, pero se tropezó en el proceso. Ambos se asustaron y fueron a atenderlo.

Antes de llegar, él se levantó, gritó y huyó.

-Tedd Lupin. Ven aquí! –Dijo Draco seriamente, harto de aquella persecución. –A bañarse, no hay discusión.

-Así se hace. Ponte firme. –En el instante en que Draco empezó a echarle agua, Tedd gritó de tristeza.

-Qué pasó?! Qué hice?!

-Tedd es un dramático. Llora porque no lo dejaste hacer lo que quiso. Continúa.

-De acuerdo. –Terminó y le puso la ropa. –Eres cruel. –Hermione empezó a reír recordando lo sucedido. –No es gracioso. Ni siquiera me dijiste que me daría problema.

-Eso te ayudará. Los niños cuando están en esa edad, son difíciles de controlar. Te servirá para cuando Scorpius crezca más y probablemente no esté para ayudarte.

-Probablemente? Eso quiere decir que vendrás a visitarnos cuando el entrenamiento acabe?

-Bueno… para ese entonces tú serás el padre legítimo de Scorpius. Si me lo permites, vendré a visitarlos.

-Por supuesto que sí! Cada vez que quieras. –Ambos sonrieron.


	10. Estableciendo prioridades

Estableciendo prioridades

Blaise brusó a su hijo a una hora prudente, sin embargo, Lily y Tedd aún seguían en casa de Malfoy.

Tocaron a la puerta. Hermione, quién se había acostumbrado a abrir la puerta, contestó. Tras ella se encontraba el señor del Ministerio.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger.

-Buenas, señor Carlys. Que sorpresa verlo a estas horas de la noche. –Se volteó a mirar el reloj, 10:00pm. –En qué puedo ayudarle?

-No se preocupe, solo es inspección rutinaria.

-Pues ya lo sabe. Ahora, vamos a San Mungo.

-Para qué?

-Ya se lo dije, inspección rutinaria.

-La cuestión es… que tengo que cuidar de mis sobrinos; Tedd Lupin y Lily Potter.

-No le había dicho que cancelara ese compromiso?

-Si pero…

-Yo le dije que podíamos cuidarlos.

-Cómo pretende cuidar de otros si no sabe cuidar de los suyo? Cómo aprenderá a cuidarlo si no le dedica el tiempo suficiente? Cómo…

-Señor Carlys, Draco s está esforzando por tener a su hijo con él. Cuidarlo, protegerlo. La visita de mis sobrinos solo nos benefició. A Scorpius le hizo bien interactuar con otros niños, se divirtió. Además, hasta ahora no ha tenido ningún brote de magia.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente. No sé como se van a ahcer, pero hay que hacerle el chequeoal niño.

-Iremos todos. Tedd, Lily, vamos a dar un paseo. –Viajaron por red flu a pesar del cansancio de los niños.

Al aparecer, se encontraron con varias personas que tomaban fotos indiscretamente. Pero eso ya se lo esperaban. Más tarde, vendría el periódico con información manipulada. A pesar de eso, llegaron al consultorio y revisaron al niño.

-Bien, todo está en orden. Solo una ligera alteración en la temperatura, pero eso es producto de la temporada. Les recomiendo tomar precauciones. En ésta época muchos niños se enferman. Deberá tomar un tipo de leche que fortalezca su sistema inmune.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta doctor, gracias.

Salieron del consultorio, muy pendientes de lo que Carlys les iba a decir.

-No me lo llevaré señor Malfoy. Puede respirar tranquilo. –Éste soltó un suspiro. .Sin embargo, hagan caso al doctor. Que tengan buenas noches.

Para ese entonces eran las 12:00 pm. Los bebés no se despertaban con nada. Draco cargaba a Tedd y las pañaleras. Hermione traía a Lily y a Scorpius. Así se encaminaron hasta llegar a la mansión. Ginny aún no llegaba.

-Cuándo llega la pelirroja?

-Lo siento. Siempre se retrasa.

-Antes no podía decir nada, pero ahora que soy padre puedo decir que no es una buena conducta. Está bien, están contigo. Pero en mi casa. No es que yo les vaya a hacer algo, pero deben preocuparse más por esos niños.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Lo que pasa es que ellos no tuvieron una entrenadora como tú para que los ayudara. –Hermione se sonrojó ante el aparente cumplido. –Vamos a llevarlos a una habitación para que estén más cómodos.

Al instante de poner a Scorpius en su cuna, este empezó a llorar. Lo sacaron para que no despertara a los demás y lo mecieron para ver si se quedaba dormido. No funcionó. Lo alimentaron; edjó de llorar pero aún no se dormía.

-Te sabes la canción ##########

-Sí. –Responde Hermione.

-Vamos a cantarla. A ver si se duerme más temprano. No quiero tener que pasar por esto otra noche más.

-Funcionó! Se durmió! Al bajar las escaleras Draco y Hermione se sentaron en un amplio mueble a esperar a Ginny.

Tedd se despierta y baja a ver dónde está su tía. Bajó las escaleras y la vió durmiendo en el pecho de Draco. Se acercó lentamente, se posicionó delante de ellos y… gritó

-AAAAHHH! –un grito tan fuerte, tan estridente, tan insoportable que automáticamente los adultos se despertaron espantados. Por la posición, al Hermione levantarse golpeó a Draco en la quijada. Éste gimió de dolor.

-Lo siento! Discúlpame. Te hice daño?

-Aw Aw Aw… -Tedd tenía las manitas en la boca tratando de no explotar a carcajadas.

-Perdón.

-Está bien. Siempre pensé que eras cabeza dura.

-CABOM! –rió fuertemente Tedd.

-Qué será de este niño cuando crezca? Ese es el producto de juntarse con la familia de la pelirroja.

-Ey! Son buenas personas. –Dijo Hermione a lo que Draco sonrió.

-Lo sé. Si no fuera por Potter y la pelirroja yo no estaría libre.

-Sí… perdón por no estar aquí cuando pasó todo ese proceso. Estaba resolviendo algunos problemas.

-Señor Malfoy, el invitado tiene hambre. –Interrumpió la elfa.

-Hay que ir preparando los biberones y darle una papilla a Tedd.

-Vamos.

Luego de la hora del desayuno, sonó el timbre. La elfina aprovechó la distracción de Hermione para abrir la puerta.

Una imponente mujer de cabello rojizo entró al enorme patio para encontrarse con sus hijos.

-Mamá llegó! –Ellos ni se inmutaron. –Lamento la tardanza.

-Tarde? No para nada… -Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Sé que te molesta que te haga esto pero es que tenía asuntos muy importantes.

-Más importantes que tus hijos?

-Nada es más importante que mis hijos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Puede ser en otro momento? Es que tengo que…

-Ahora! –Hermione sacó su varita y se teletransportaron a Hogwarts.

_En otro plano, Draco estaba como__;__ Qué carajo? Y todos los niños lo miraban como diciendo… y ahora qué?_

Hermione aparació en la oficina del director.

-Hermione? Ginny? Pasó algo?!

-No. –contestó Ginny.

-Eeh… si! Ha estado lanzando cosas últimamente. Cosas con respecto a sus hijos. Cosas que ustedes se están perdiendo. Tengo que hablar de esto y para mí es muy difícil. No quiero ser la mala del cuento, pero yo amo a esos niños, los amo a ustedes y solo les deso lo mejor.

-Hermione… dinos qué pasa.

-Sí. Tengo una reunión.

-Ese es el problema. Siempre están ocupados y sus hijos no pueden pasar tiempo con ustedes. Lily ya está diciendo incoherencia e intenta caminar. Un día lo logrará y ustedes no estarán ahí para verlo.

-Perdón. No sabíamos que te molestara. –Dijo Ginny.

-No me molesta. Me encanta pasar el tiempo con ellos. Pero no puedo parar mi vida y adquirir una responsabilidad que no me corresponde.

-Lo entiendo. Esto le puede causar problemas. Pero Harry… qué haremos?

-Los dejaré discutir eso en privado. Sé que es una transición un tanto complicada. Por lo que si lo necesitan, cuidaré de ellos hasta hoy en la noche.

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mis hijos. –Agradeció Harry.

-Para mí es un placer. –movimiento de varita desapareció y apareció en casa de Draco.

-Cómo te fue? –Preguntó él.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Y dónde están? –Hermione se alarmó

-Lo lamento. Les dije que cuidaría a los niños sin preguntarte.

-No hay problema.

-Te has encariñado con ellos, no?

-Y cómo no? –Ambos rieron.

Y así pasaron un día lleno de altas y bajas con Lily, Tedd y Scorpius.


	11. Aprender a caminar

Aprender a caminar

Se despertaron otro día más sobre el sofá. Pero ésta vez, todo es quietud. Ambos estaban conscientes pero con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno dijo nada, pensando en que el otro quizás duerme. Draco respiró profundamente.

-Hurón… Estás despierto? –Ella retiró su cabeza de su pecho.

-Lo lamento. No quería despertarte.

-Me desperté hace tiempo. Yo pensé que eras tú el que dormía… -La castaña bostezó –parece que Scorpius reguló cuando es de día y cuando de noche. Cuando despierte, tenemos que mantenerlo ocupado. Así para la noche tendrá sueño.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-También hay que enseñarle algunas palabras y a caminar.

-No puedo esperar a que me diga papá.

-Am… Sobre eso… no puedes enseñarle hasta que te concedan la custodia al 100% -El entristecido asintió.

-Es entendible.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Sí se puede! Sí se puede!

-Claro que se puede…. Soy un Malfoy, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-Para qué inflo tu ego?

-Cuidado Granger, si salgo volando será por tu culpa. –Ella lo empujó levemente y el reía a carcajadas.

Pasaron días enseñandole a Scorpius a caminar y a hablar. Salían frecuentemente a pasear y permanecían en contacto con el mundo muggle. De vez en cuando el bebé utilizaba sus poderes cuando estaba aburrido. Pero desde que Draco se puso firme, solo recurre a Hermione para que cumpla sus caprichos y no precisamente con magia.

Un día no muy lejano, todas las lecciones dieron frutos. Scorpius por fin dio sus primeros pasos.

Era tanta la euforia que invitaron a Lily, Tedd y Michael a jugar en casa. Lily y Michael habían aprendido a caminar hace poco. Ese día se necesitaron ayuda de los elfos. Era como si pudiesen estar en varios lugares a la vez. Draco cargaba a Tedd quién pataleaba de cabeza mientras Hermione dormía a Scorpius. Cuando éste se rindió en sus brazos, Tedd desapareció. Draco ahogó un grito pero no perdió la calma. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Lily quién estaba siendo perseguida por Michael, desapareció. Él seguía sin entrar en pánico. Hasta que vió como a siete niños más que salían de sus escondites.

-Hermione! Son demasiados! Qué pasa?

-Sh… -Hermione le indicó que se callara para que no despertara a Scorpius.

-El Tedd que tenía en mis manos desapareció al igual que de una las Lily´s. Y luego, aparecieron montones de ellos. –Dijo en susurro.

-Pienso que Scorpius tiene que ver con eso. –lo observó. – Pero está durmiendo. –Se quedó pensando.- Tal vez si… -Lo cargó y le acarició la cabeza tal y como lo había hecho hace unos instantes. Al parecer, complacido por los mimos, hizo desaparecer a todos los duplicados. –Vaya Scorpius. Tu sí que eres un Malfoy. Aunque claro, con un padre como el tuyo…

-Por qué lo dices?

-Es que me acordé de una vieja frase que decías en la escuela: un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. –Ella soltó una risa amarga. –Arrogante –dijo en voz baja.

-Y no planeo extinguirla.

-Qué? Eres un bruto, las cosas no pueden hacerse así…

-Lo sé.

-Qué? Pero entonces por qué…?

-Le enseñaré que siempre obtendrá lo que quiere trabajando duro y ganándoselo. –Dijo acercándose a ellos quedándose a pocos centímetros de Hermione.

-P..p.. pero qué haces ahí paradote? –le preguntó tomando distancia y tartamudeando. –Hay que buscar a los niños.

-Cierto! –Se alarmó pero eso no quitó sobre el por qué Hermione se alejaba de él.

-Ssh! Cuándo te volviste tan gritón? –Ambos rieron y buscaron a los infantes. Encontraron a Lily jugando entre las flores, a Michael tratando de subir las escaleras y a Tedd tratando de entrar en el inodoro.


	12. Aprender a hablar

Aprender a hablar

-Bayayo? gaaazizizzi wwwegueno z dada babeno TA! Bayayo… zazazaza pun eeeeff baaaaaaaa! –Scorpius entablaba una conversación con su juguete favorito; Bayayo, un gusano largo, rojo y verde, cortesía de Hermione.

Pareciese como si le reclamara por algo. Estaban jugando al escondite con una mantita, sentadis en la cama. El rubio y la castaña se encontraban en cada extremo para evitar que se cayera.

-Scorpius… puedes decir caaaama? Caaaaaaaammaa. –La castaña intentaba hacer que le dijera una palabra concreta. Scorpius soltó una risa para luego sorprender a todos.

-Henamione! –Ésta al escuchar que el niño intentó llamarla gritó y se lo comió a besos. No lo dijo correctamente, pero estaba muy conmevida de que él la tomara en cuenta. –Y no tienes nada que decirle a papá? –Scorpius lo miró fijamente.

-Papá! –Draco quedó anonadado. No se lo podía creer. –Papá! Papá! –Cómo si escuchara sus dudas, lo volvió a repetir. Draco lo tomó en sus brazos, lo brincó, lo bailó, lo besó… Hermione pensó que no cabría tanta felicidad en él. Hasta que paró en seco.

-Qué pasa?

-Es que… No dijiste que el bebé no podía decirme papá hasta que no me lo otorgaran completamente?

-Cierto. Lo siento. No esperaba que el niño aprendiera tan rápido precisamente esa palabra. Pero no te preocupes, fue un accidente. Seguro el Sr. Carlys lo entenderá.

-Esto es inaudito! Cómo pudieron meter la pata? Y ahora que iban tan bien y esto que casi culmina. –Dijo Carlys sin una pizca de entendimiento.

-No creo que sea tan grave para que se ponga así. –Respondió Draco tratando de no perder la calma.

-Además, como usted dijo; todo ha salido bien. No tienen suficientes razones para no darle la custodia a Draco. Él es un excelente padre y se merece que Scorpius pueda llamarlo así. –Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar a las castaña defendiendolo.

-Sí. Pero eso no lo decide usted Sra. Granger. –Ambos se quedaron callados. Era verdad. Por más que lo desearan, era otro quien poseía en sus manos el destino de Scorpius. –Chicos… no quiero que rompan ninguna otra regla. Fui claro?

-Si Sr. Carlys. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza hacia el piso. El Sr. Se marchó.

-Lo siento. No debí decirle a Scorpius que eras su padre. –Draco miró a Hermione mientras ella aún seguía con la mirada baja.

-Ya te dije que no te disculpes por eso. Me gustó ese detalle. –Intentó acercarse pero ella se alejó. Como si le tuviera miedo. Como si pensara que él iba a dañarla. Sabía que esa dulce y tierna actitud solo eran una máscara. Qué oculta? A caso está resentida? Piensa que él le hará algún mal? Pero por qué no se lo dice en su cara en vez de evitarlo! Es como si no supiese hablar. –Por qué eres así?

-Así cómo?

-No intentes hacerte la desentendida que nunca te ha quedado.

-Qué te pasa?

-Tú sabes muy bien que me pasa. Me tratas como tuviera la peste o fuese un asesino.

-Eso no es cierto! –Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Y lo estás negando?! –Hermione iba a responder pero Draco habló primero. –Sabes qué? No importa, solo estás aquí para hacer tu trabajo. Lo que pasa o deje de pasar entre nosotros no importa. –Hermione tenía las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. A Draco se le partía el corazón. Pero peor hubiese sido que se quedase con esa espina enterrada en el pecho. –Scorpius se durmió temprano hoy. Será la primera vez en todo éste tiempo que dormirás en tu cuarto y no en la sala. Yo me quedaré aquí por si el niño quiere algo. Buenas noches. –Con esto último se despidió y se arropó en el sillón.

Hermione se acostó en su cama. Pero por algunna razón se sentía íncomoda. Daba vueltas y vueltas en el colchón con la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Abrazó una almohada pero solo pudo dormir 15 minutos. No la reconfortó lo suficiente. A parte de eso no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Draco. Estaba muy enojado. Se sentía como una… como una… no sabía ni cómo, pero mal. Pero decidió ser sincera con él. La había tratado muy bien, él no se burlaría, ya se tenían confianza.

Se levantó de la cama y cruzó los brazos para protegerse del frío. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta el sofá. Vió a Draco con un cojín en brazos como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Ella se rió al recordar que ella había hecho eso mismo. Se acostó a su lado y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Éste la había percibido desde que estaba en la escalera. Al sentirla escalar sobre él, pensó que no podría ocultar su excitación. Pero debido a su experiencia en esconderla a causa de su presencia todos esos días, ella no se dio cuenta.

-Pasa algo malo?

-No. Quiero decir… si. Bueno, no ahora. Aunque si. Arrrg! Quiero darte una respuesta.

-En serio? Porque no entendí tus últimas respuestas. –Ella lo golpeó suave en el pecho, lo suficiente para llamarle la atención.

-Te voy a decir algo importante.

-Te escucho. –Hermione respiró profundamente.

-Un día fui a visitar a Victor Krum, mi novio. Se suponía que todo sería perfecto. Salíamos mucho, nos besamos. Hasta que un día se puso más intenso, tocaba más de lo acostumbrado. Pero él no me llenaba, me sentía vacía a su lado. Una vez leí en un revista que el sexo lo compensaba todo, así que cuando quiso hacerlo en un baño público yo casi se lo permití. –Draco se alivió al escuchar la palabra 'casi'. –Al llegar a su casa lo intentó otra vez y otra vez casi pasa. Eso a él no le gustó. Me quitó la varita y la rompió sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo estaba asustada, él solo me observaba. –Hermione lloraba mientras relataba su historia. –Siempre le había gustado mi figura. Podía pasar horas contemplándome, pero esa vez quiso más. Con un hechizo me ató y me manoseó el cuerpo bruscamente.

-No tienes que seguir si no quieres. Fue una idiotez mía juzgarte. Y más siendo yo… -Decía Draco tratando de parar sus sollozos.

-Luego intentó quitarme la ropa. –Draco lloraba junto a ella.

-Ya basta, no sigas.

-Pronto quedé desnuda e indefensa ante él.

-Suficiente!

-Me abrió las piernas. Pero vi mi escape cuando se paró en frente de mí. Le dije que estaba excitada y que quería su miembro en mi boca. Por suerte se lo creyó y se lo mordí tan duro como para castrarlo.

-Se merece eso y más por Cabrón!

-Me golpeó, pero cayó al suelo a causa del dolor.

-Hijo de…

-Me paré, golpee su estómago. Fui a la cocina y con un cuchillo corté las sogas. Él se arrastraba en busca de su varita. Yo tomé mi camisa y mis pantis para viajar en chimenea. Ni siquiera le di ubicación, solo quería salir de ahí. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Mary una vampiresa que olfateó la sangre de mis muñecas. Curó mis heridas y me llevó a casa de los Weasley, donde se enamoró de Ron.

-No me hables de la comadreja. Dime que pasó con el imbécil de Krum.

-Pues… le dije a los chicos. Quisieron darle una lección. No quería que fuese público porque me da mucha vergüenza. Les dije que si iban, no les volvería a dirigir la palabra. Porque… no quería que tuvieran problemas por mi culpa. –Ella lloraba casi descontrolada.

-Escúchame, eres preciosa y nada de eso fue tu culpa. Él es un mal nacido y tú fuiste una víctima.

-Gracias. Por todo. Por comprender, por escuchar… Gracias.

-No… Gracias a ti por confiar tantas veces en mi.


	13. Feliz cumpleaños

Feliz cumpleaños

TOC TOC TOC

-Ya voy! –Decía un hombre acabado de levantar.

TOC TOC TOC

-Que ya voy!

-Harry! Si se despierta la niña… -Muy tarde. Empezó el llanto. Harry abre la puerta adormilado.

-Oye Ron, por qué… Malfoy. –Se quedó estático frente a la puerta.

-Malfoy! Entre y calla a la niña. –Dijo Ginny apareciendo frente a la puerta con una sonrisa y pasándole a Lily quien de inmediato lo reconoció.

-Hola pequeña! Amaneciste de mal humor? Tranquila…

-Te ofrezco algo de beber. Té? Café? Jugo? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Leche para la niña.

TOC TOC TOC

-Buenos días Harry! –Dijoa Ron saludando a su amigo y entró a la casa de dos plantas que no quedaba muy lejos de la madriguera. –Malfoy? Qué haces aquí hurón?

-Comadreja! Que bueno que viniste, así hablo con los tres al mismo tiempo. –Ginny se sentó en el sofá y alimentó a Lily, los chicos se sentaron junto a ella y Draco en frente de todos. –Hermione me contó lo que sucedió con Krum. –Todos los rostros del lugar se desfiguraron para dar paso a gestos enojados. –Ella ha sufrido mucho. Siempre se esfuerza al máximo y da el 100% de sí misma para lo que sea. Me ha ayudado mucho y quiero hacer algo lindo por ella. Pronto es su cumpleaños, me gustaría planear una fiesta.

-Tú? Qué puedes saber sobre eso? A caso planeas hacer una aburrida gala? No sabes como festeja. –Le interrumpió Ron. Por su grosero comentario Ginny lo golpeó.

-Por eso pido su ayuda. Quieron que ella desfrute su día. Que se sienta especial, hermosa, querida, valorado, apoyada…

-Estamos contigo! –Draco no necesitó decir más, porque respondieron los tres.

~~~SORPRESA~~~

-Ginny me está presionando mucho para que salga con ella así que…

-Ve! Estamos en el período en el que puedesayudarme solo cuando quieras y casi se acaba toda ésta prueba. No puedo tenerte aquí todo el tiempo.

-Es cierto. Podrás demostrarle al Sr. Carlys que puedes tú solo con Scorpius. Pero es tan tierno que no quiero dejarlo. –Sacó al niño de la cuna y le dio muchos besitos en su carita. Lo alzó y lo miró a los ojos. –Volveré. –Se fue a alistar y Draco reía a sus espaldas.

Hermione salió sencilla, con unos pantalones anchos para caminar, una blusa ajustada y tenis.

-Oye Herm!

-Si?

-Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias. –Con una sonrisa, Hermione desapareció para ir al encuentro de su amiga pelirroja.

-Vamos Scorpius. Hay que hacer una fiesta.

-Fiesta! –Dijo alegre Scorpius cuando el timbre empezó a sonar. Llegó Harry con Lily, Tedd, el regalo y la decoración.

-Empecemos a decorar. Tengo que volver al Ministerio. –Luego llegó la familia Weasley con regalos y comida.

-Pastel! Pastel! –Gritaban los tres niños emocionados.

-ahhaha! Me atacan personas miniatura. –Ron fingía estar muy asustado.

-Tío Ron! Te quiero. –Lily abrazó a su tío mientras intentaba alcanzar el pastel.

-Estás viendo a tu hija Harry? Extorsión! Sus ojitos son hermosos y troturantes!

-Ya deja tu melodrama Ron. –Dijo su novia Marceline.

-Buenas, soy Draco Malfoy. –Se presentó el rubio ante la hica que recordó como la salvadora de Hermione.

-Un gusto, yo soy Marceline, vampiresa.

Luego de un rato Harry se fue oara atender un asunto en el departamento de aurores. Pero ya tenían todo listo.

-Oye hurón, te comunicaste con los padre de Hermione? -Draco suspiró.

-He pagado a los mejores investigadores, consiguieron algo, pero perdieron la pista.

-Rayos! Hubiese sido genial que se reencontrara con ellos otra vez.

-Están muy bien escondidos. O por lo menos, eso espero.

Ginny iba con Hermione de tienda en tienda. En busca de lo que Ginny decía sería el "vestido perfecto". Para qué? Eso no lo sabía.

-Ginny! Es mi cumpleaños y estoy cansada. –Le replicó Hermione en tono infantil.

-Ok ok. Vamos a tomar un herlado. Luego seguimos con la búsqueda del vestido prefecto. –Compraron el helado y se sentaron.

-Y bien? Cómo esperas que encontremos el vestido prefecto si no me quieres decir cuál es la ocasión?

-Ninguna en especial. Es solo que quiero que cuando Draco te invite a salir estés decente.

-Y quién dijo que voy a salir con él? –Hermione se quedó pensando. –Él te dijo algo?

-No, nada. Pero mi instinto me dice que ese momento no tarda.

-Ya estás loca. Draco no tiene interés en mi. Solo soy su ayudante. Cuando acabe todo el asunto de Scorpius, solo seré un vago recuerdo. –El rostro de Hermione se entristeció.

-Eso es lo que te preocupa? –Dijo la pelirroja tomando su mano con cara de estupefacción. La castaña solo asintió. –Escúchame, no puedes pensar de esa manera porque las cosas no son así. Él te tiene mucho aprecio. No te venderé el cuenti de que él es diferente porque puede que no sea cierto. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que no le eres indiferente. Solo… tenle un poco de fe.

-Se la tengo. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos indescriptible.

-Pues entonces no se la pierdas. Tenía tiempo que no te veía esa sonrisa…

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. –'pero no me haré ilusiones' pensó.

Luego de encontrar un buen atuendo e ir al spa, llegaron a la casa y todo estaba a obscuras. Hermione prendió las luces y…

-Bu!

-Ay! Ginny no hagas eso que me vas a matar de un infarto! –La pelirroja se reía hasta las lágrimas, hasta el estómago le dolía a causa de la gracia que le causaba haber asus tado a su amiga. –Por qué estas cortinas están cerradas? Es un hermoso día. –Hermione se acercó para abrirlas.

-Oye Herm! Sube a probarte el vestido quiero verte con el. Yo también me mediré el mío.

-Qué?! Pero eso ya lo hice en la tienda.

-Si pero no es lo mismo. Hay que verificar si no fue el efecto maniquí.

-El efecto maniquí?

-Sí! Es una nueva teoría que tengo. Verás; cuando vez una prenda en un mostrador, te atrae, te llama. Cuando te lo pruebas en la tienda te acuerdas de lo bien que se veía en el maniquí y piensas que a ti también te queda bien. Pero muchas veces no es cierto!

-Y según tú, Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Ponte el vestido. Con las zapatillas y el maquillaje. Así sabrás cómo lucirás el día que te lo pongas y si te gusta como te ves así. –Ginny la miró con ojos de perrito implorándole que lo hiciera.

-Ya! Está bien, lo haré. –Subieron, se maquillaron, se vistieron y Ginny salió un momento para beber agua. Al mirarse en el espejo Hermione se fijó en que estaba realmente hermosa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Ginny regresó corriendo con cara de preocupación.

-Hermione! Ven a ver, corre! A Draco le pasó algo, está muy mal.

-Qué?! –Sus ojos se humedecieron automáticamente. Bajó corriendo las escaleras sin ningún cuidado, a pesar de tener tacones no se cayó. –Dónde está?

-En el patio! .Caundo dió la vuelta Ginny sonrió. Abrió la puerta más cercana al jardín con el corazón en a boca y…

-SORPRESA! –En frente de ella apareció un montón de personas gritando, incluyendo a Draco. La castaña se arrodilló del susto.

-Te dije que la trajeras, no que la matarías del susto Ginny. –Le replicó Draco ayudando a levantar a la castaña. Ella solo se reía mientras Hermione respiraba agitadamente.

-Qué le dijiste? –Le preguntó Harry.

-Que a Draco le pasaba algo y que no se encontraba bien.

-Un día de estos, vas a matarme.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Dejemos los asesinatos para otro día. Ahora es momento de festejar. –Dijo Ron y todos iniciaron con la fiesta.

-Todo esto es maravilloso. Cómo le hicieron chicos? –Preguntó la cumpleañera.

-Pues, la idea fue de Draco. –Le contestó Harry.

-Ves que no le eres indiferente? Él ha hecho todo esto por ti. Para que te sientas bien. Se reunió con todos tus amigos para hacer de éste día eespecial. Sabes qué significa? Él quiere dejar una huella en tu visa. –Dijo Ginny después de que Harry se fuera a saludar algunas personas.

Fue anocheciendo entre risas, música y baile. Draco y Hermione descubrieron que a los dos les gusta bailar y tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos en más de una ocasión.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero divertida. Después del postre, algunas personas quisieron dar discursos y agradecerle a Hermione.

Ginny:

Gracias por aguantarme, por ser tan buena amiga y escuchar. Le agradezco a la vida por ponerme en el camino a una persona que comparta todas mis locuras, acompañe mis alegrías y me consuele en las tristezas.

Harry:

Siempre creíste en mi aún cuando yo no lo hacía. Me ayudaste a seguir adelante y a nunca rendirme. No sé dónde estaría sin ti. Te quiero un montón Hermione. Te mereces lo mejor.

Ron:

Gracias por cuidar de mi. Me conoces hasta más que yo mismo. A veces puedo ser un tonto pero tú te esfuerzas para que de más y confías en que puedo lograr lo que sea. A tu lado, no se necesitan alas para volar.

Draco:

Hermione Granger… tú me haces querer ser la mejor versión de mi mismo. Ayudas a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio. Ahora te conozco más que nunca y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Porque pienso que tú eres el ángel que vino a darme la luz que nunca he tenido.

Scorpius:

Feliz cumpleaños Hernimione!

Luego, partieron el pastel. Los invitados reventaban de la llenura. Pero eso no les impidió seguir bailando, claro que con un poco de alcohol "para la digestión".

Pasados las 1:00 am las personas se marcharon agotados a sus casas.

-Bueno. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir. –Se cambiaron las ropas por sus pijamas. Draco ya estaba acostado en su cama, pues pensó que no era necesario dormir hoy en el mueble porque Scorpius estaba muy agotado. Pero por alguna razón, no se sentía bien, algo le faltaba. Y sabía muy bien que era. Le faltaba Hermione. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de ella. Se quedó frente a la puerta entre abierta sin saber qué hacer. Hermione se levantó exaltada al sentir una presencia y ubicó su varita.

-Draco? Eres tú?

-S..si, soy yo

-Me asustaste. Qué haces ahí? Entra!

-Lo siento. No podía dormir. Al parecer tu tampoco porque estabas mirando el techo. –Dijo Draco sentándose en la cama junto a ella. Solo los iluminaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. No era un momento incómodo, el ambiente era ligero.

-No… Gracias por la fiesta. La disfruté mucho.

-Jaja! Si. Nunca me imaginé pidiendo ayuda a los Weasley ni a los Potter.

-Ni yo. –Le aseguró la castaña riendo.

-Pero… lo volvería a hacer con tal de verte feliz. –El ambiente se volvió tenso, pero tenía que decirlo.

-Draco, puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Hermione se sentó de la misma manera que él.

-Pregunta lo que desees. –Removió un mechón castaño para podre verla mejor.

-Por qué no podías dormir? –Él se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

-No te sentía a mi lado. Me hacías falta. –Hermione se acercó lentamente a él.

-Pues quédate entonces. –Ambos se acostaron y Hermione se recostó en el pecho de Draco. Luego de un rato ninguno de los dos dormían. –Estás despierto. Tienes otra cosa que contar?

-Si. Pero no creo que sea adecuado.

-Quiero oírte. –El rubio suspiró.

-Llegaste a mi vida para ayudarme y luego marcharte. Pero mientras paso más tiempo contigo más te necesito. Me enamoré de ti. –Ella se quedó en silencio. Estaba en shock. –Pero no espero nada de eso de tu parte. En realidad, de la de nadie. –Hermione no lo dejó terminar. Lo besó como si fuese lo último que hiciese.

Draco se colocó encima de ella. Al principio era un beso descontrolado, pero luego iban al mismo compás.

-Qué me hiciste Hermione Granger? –Dijo el rubio besándole el cuello. –Me encantas. No sé cómo pude aguantar tanto teniéndote tan cerca.

-Draco… -Gimió la castaña.

-Quédate conmigo. –Le planteó sin dejar de besarla.

-Qué? –Casi no salía su voz.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi cuando todo acabe. –Ésta vez la miró a los ojos.

-Esto… esto es muy apresurado. Antes no podíamos hablar sin pelearnos. Y aún ahora peleamos.

-Pero esa parte también me encanta. No puedo estar sin ti, me harías falta.

-Exacto, porque te acostumbraste a mi. Pero y si te cansas de mi?

-Eso jamás!

-Draco… entiéndeme.

-De acuerdo, te esperaré… porque te amo. –Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y durmieron hasta que Scorpius los despertó.


	14. Llueven bebés

Llueven bebés

Hermione hacía sus no sabía qué hacer. El Sr. Carlys les dijo que su presencia interrumpía el proceso y que tendría que irse.

-Espera! Podríamos hablarlo, hacer un acuerdo.

-No Draco. Hay que hacer lo que nos piden para que todo salga de la mejor manera posible. Sin evasiones. Te veré en el cumpleaños de Scorpius. –Se acercó al pequeño mientras el lloraba y se despidió de él intentando no ser dominada por sus poderes en desarrollo. –te extrañaré mi niño. –Se volteó para ver a Draco quien estaba a punto de imitarlo. Se uniría a ellos pero tenía que mantener la calma para no hacer las cosas más difíciles. Ella puso la mano en su mejilla y lo besó en los labios. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Hermione atravesó la puerta sin valor para voltear, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría marcharse.

Llegó a su casa, la cual ya no sentía suya. Encendió las luces y desempacó sus cosas con la varita. Se acostó en el mueble y empezó a llorar. Ya no dormiría junto a su hombre, no se levantaría a alimentar a su pequeño.

Draco no se encontraba bien. Pero decidió hacer lo que por mucho años le habían enseñado, ocultarlo. Además, la partida de Hermione no sería en vano. Se runió con el quién lo visitaba a menudo. No necesitó que le recordaran la visita de Scorpius al médico. El Sr. Carlys estaba impresionado, aunque desde lejos se veía que estaba agotado.

Solo faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Scorpius. Ambos estaban entusiasmados por ver al otro. El día anterior Hermione se probó toda la ropa de su armario hasta encontrar lo que usaría, para así llegar temprano. Draco decidió comprar un traje para el memorable día.

El timbre sonó en lo que Draco inspeccionaba los preparativos.

-Yo voy. –Le dijo a la elfa que iba a abrir. El timbre sonó de nuevo. –Voy de camino Sr. Carlys! –En la puerta se encontraba un ángel rosa. –Hermione… -Ella lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó como anhelaba besarlo hace tiempo. A él tampoco le faltaban las ganas. –Adoro que no me dejes terminar. –La besó de nuevo hasta que necesitaron aire.

-Dónde está el cumpleañero?

-En su habitación. –Él no era capaz de soltarla así que juntos fueron a la alcoba. Al estar ahí, los tres juntos, se sintió como si por fin estuviera en casa. La felicidad de Scorpius era incomparable, él también la extrañaba. –Te queremos.

-Y yo a ustedes.

Todo estaba listo y los invitados empezaban a llegar. Draco y Hermione eran excelentes anfitriones. Hasta los Weasley estaban en la fiesta. Pero todo giraba en torno a los niños; música infantil, payasos, globos, dulces, fotos, etc… aunque solo fuesen cuatro niños, se estaban divirtiendo.

Luego de que todos se fueran el Sr. Carlys se reunió con Draco y Hermione.

-Adorable. Fue un buen cumpleaños. A pesar del contratiempo, el proceso va de maravilla. El niño está sano, bien cuidado y en un ambiente adecuado. –La pareja sonreía feliz con el niño en brazos. –Un mes más y terminamos. No lo arruine.

El mes pasó como agua y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era el día del juicio. El rubio y la castaña se veían ocasionalmente, pero estaban impacientes de poder estar juntos sin barreras.

La estancia en el Wizengamot fue horrorosa. Un montón de personas con opiniones diferentes, juzgando, reclamando. Por suerte tenía a varias personas a su favor.

Después de unas largas horas de juicio…

Aceptaron! Le dieron la custodia! Pero al día siguiente Scorpius cayó por la escaleras. Convocaron a Draco Malfoy nuevamente a juicio. Hermione estaba alterada, al borde del colapso y no medía sus palabras. Pero con todo su valor Gryffindor rugió en medio de la muchedumbre para ser escuchada.

-ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO! Van a reevaluar su paternidad solo porque Scorpius se tropezó?! Y que pasará cuando monte su primera escoba? O cuando ejecute su primer hechizo? ES UN NIÑO, ESAS COSAS PASAN! LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ÉL ESTÁ Y ESTARÁ SIEMPRE PARA AYUDARLO A LEVANTARSE!

-Amo a essa mujer. –Susurró Draco. Gracias a Dios le dieron la razón a Hermione.

Para ese tiempo Ron y Marceline se habían casado en su viaje a Las Vegas. Neville conoció a una chica llamada Daphne que cualmente estudio en Hogwarts, pero en Slytherin y al poco tiempo se casaron. Luna y Theo estaban en plan de boda, se conocieron en el cumpleaños de Hermione y después de ahí fueron inseparables. Así fue que en cosa de nada estaban naciendo:

*James, quien fue una sorpresa para todos, hijo de Ginny y Harry.

*Serpent, hijo de Luna y Theo.

*Mary que resultó ser una vampiresa como su madre Marceline.

Hermione y Draco querían casarse. Él le propuso matrimonio cuando le regaló un libro llamado: Quiéres casarte conmigo? Al abrirlo venía con el anillo en un cuadrado recortado dento del libro. Inmediatamente dijo que si. Pero una de las limitaciones de Draco por haber apoyado al señor tenebroso es la imposibilidad de casarse legalmente, con un permiso mágico. No iban a aceptar su separación. Otra controversial noticia para el mundo mágico. Pero eso no borró el hecho de la decisión tomada con anterioridad.

Bill y Fleur Weasley regresaron a la madriguera con su hija Victory (misma edad que Scorpius) para estar cerca de la familia ya que otro integrante venía en camino, Dani.

La pareja Nott, tuvo una hermosa hija a la cual llamaron Ayris. Luna estaba segura de que educaria a sus hijos tal y como a ella le habían enseñado. Theo era tan feliz con sus hijos que juró tener otro.

En cambio; la pareja Potter esperaban a su tercer hijo prometiendo no tener más.

Blaise y su esposa Pansy aprovecharon la época de nacimientos para tener a su segundo hijo, Dante.

Franz nació muy saludable. Y cómo no? Neville hizo hasta lo imposible para que el embarazo de su esposa fuese exitoso.

Percy llevaba varios años casado con su secretaria Valeria, lo cual nadie sabía. Acordaron esto para mantener la reputación de mabos, solo las personas más cercanas a ellos lo sabían. Pero el secreto fue descubierto cuando nació Molly o como le dicen en su familia Milly.

Otro año, otra ronda de bebés.

Tal y como lo planearon, Luna y Theo tuvieron un tercer hijo, Lorcan.

Pansy, decidió intentar por última vez tener una hija con Blaise. Después de la insaciables búsqueda, nació Julia, la tercera alegría de sus padres.

George, superó la muerte de su hermano gracias a su novia Angelina. Luego se casron y tuvieron alos mellizos Fred y Angélica. Ésta última rendía por 10, así que decidieron no tener más porque si vuelve a salir otro como ella; estarían acabados.

A pesar del éxito del primer embarazo de Daphne, el segundo fue un caos. Tuvo que dar a luz prematuramente. Neville estaba devastado al caer en la realidad de que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida estaban a punto de morir. Daphne había perdido gran parte de su sangre y Alice respiraba con mucha dificultad. Pansy donó sangre a la rubia y ésta se recuperó. Pero Alice seguía en situaciones críticas. Un dpia, su corazón dejó de latir. Franz estaba con Draco y Hermione sin saber que sus padres se estaban desmoronando en el hospital. Sus padres la acariciaban antes de que se la llevaran. Neville pidió a los ángeles que no se la llevaran, les imploró que no lo hicieran cuando… movió su cabecita. Esperanzados de que fuese cierto llamaron a los médicos. Efectivamente, su corazón volvió a latir. Pero aún persistía el problema respiratorio. Les dieron de alta y se sintieron afortunados de que por un milagro su hija estuviera viva.

Ron, al enterarse de que el segundo embarazo de su esposa era un niño, pasaba sus días pensando en la cosas que podrían compartir juntos. Serian un varon. Tendría que hacer algo especial. Siempre hablaría con el y jugarían como si no hubiese mañana. Reventarian con competencias de comida, harían travesuras y serían regañados por Marceline. En su primer día de vida, festejaron viendo televisión.

La situación estaba tensa entre Draco y Hermione cuando estaban atendiendo a Scorpius. Se encontraban seguros de sus sentimientos, se amaban. Pero en los momentos en que las cosas se ponían calientes y querían pasar a otro nivel, no podían continuar porque Hermione lo impedía. En ella, algo le decía que esttaba mal, eso era atribuido a que siempre había pensado en casarse antes de tener relaciones.

Draco lo sabía. Escogió un día. Se puso su mejor traje. Con un ramo de rosas en las manos la despertó.

-Te quiéres casa conmigo?

-Qué? Pero no podemos.

-Legalmente no. Pero sí en nuestros corazones. Quiero una unión, demostrarte que si estoy comprometido contigo.

-Draco… me acabo de levantar. No me des indirectas que estoy demasiado aturdida como para entender.

-Hagamos un compromiso. Frente a todos.

-No lo necesito.

-Claro que si. Te conozco y eres del tipo de persona que quiere todo o nada. Y yo lo quiero todo contigo.

-Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro.

El rubio movió todos sus contactos para que la boda fuese ese mismo día. Tenían pensando hacerla en la mansión Malfoy, pero una visión por parte de Hermione la llamó a un algo. Era hermoso. Las hojas caían en el agua, había un fresca brisa y las rocas rodeaban el lago. Draco no lo pensó dos veces, si ella lo quería, eso tendría. Mandó todas las decoraciones al sitio. Pero algo faltaba. Flores. Pero no esos típicos arreglos, ordenó todo un trabajo de jardinería en el lugar con flores color pastel.

Ya había anochecido. Draco esperaba impasiente en el altar. Hermione llegó con un vestido blanco de encaje.

La boda fue excelente. A Scorpius hubo que apartarlo más de una vez de las flores y del pastel. Lloraba ocasionalmente, pero habían muchas personas que ayudan a los recientes padres con él. La pasaron de maravilla.

Llegó la hora de irse y los Potter se quedaron con Scorpius para que los recién casados tuvieran privacidad.

-A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé… quiero quedarme un rato más.

-El que quieras. Ayúdame. –Con sus varitas crearon un cuarto hecho de ramas.

Draco besó con suavidad a su esposa. No quería asustarla, ni que pensara que se había casado con ella por un deseo carnal. Se sentaron en la cama sin querer separarsee.

-Te amo. –le dijo Hermione. Pero no lo dejó contestar.

Lo besó con desenfreno. Empezó a despojarlo de su ttaje.

-Estás segura de esto?

-Por supuesto que si.

Él no esperó más y siguió lo que muchas veces habían detenido. Sus zapatos quedaron en algún lugar del cuarto. Él le quitó el vestido y besó sus hombros. Ella se volteó y lo lanzó a la cama, desabrochó su camisa recorriendolo con sus manos y su boca.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, no aguantaré mucho.

Cambiaron de posición. Él le quitó el sostén y besó su pecho. Fue bajando por todo su cuerpo. Ambos estaban desnudos. Ella se puso nerviosa.

tengo intención de hacerte daño.

-Me quitaste la frase? –Preguntó Draco sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si, lo hice. Y qué?

-Y… eso me encanta gatita.

Llevó la mano en su parte íntima y la preparó para lo que venía. Una vez lista, se introdujo en ella. Con amor, con cuidado. Su primera vez juntos. ella jadeaba, el gruñía, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro. Los sonidos de la noche acompañaban el momento. Ella se encontraba, que arañaba su espalda aguantando las diversas emociones encontradas. Draco disfrutaba del momento. Se estaban entregado completamente uno al otro. Las embestidas se tornaron feroces, el dolor fugaz, la satisfacción mayor, querían más, necesitaban más. Tocaron la cima de la pasión uno detrás del otro. Lo sintieron una delicia, tenían que intentarlo de nuevo.

Ese día, no obtuvieron ningún papel que probara su amor. Pero tenían algo mejor, un compromiso del cuerpo y del alma.

Fue así como para la última generación de bebés tuvieron dos hermosas hijas: Cissy Rose y Jane Antlia.

Al igual que muchos perdieron apuestas, incluyendo el padre. Porque un Malfoy siempre tiene un hijo varón. Él no pensó que fuese tan diferente a las generaciones anteriores. Pero se alegró de haber tenido a las primeras Malfoy. Era un padre orgulloso.

Draco nunca paró de buscar a los padres de Hermione, aún cuando ella había perdido las esperanzas. Pero nunca los encontró.


	15. Hola, público conocedor

Hola, público conocedor!

_**Esto es por si pierden al algún momento leyendo la historia.**_

1….

Tedd (Remus-Tonks)

2….

Victory Georgia (Bill y Fleur)

Scorpius Mercurious (Draco y Hermione)

Lily Luna (Harry y Ginny)

Michael (Blaise y Pansy)

3….

James Sirius (Harry y Ginny)

Mary Mione (Ron y Marceline)

Serpent (Theo y Luna)

4…..

Dante Tarsicio (Blaise y Pansy)

Dani Loren (Bill y Fleur)

Ayris Solangie (Theo y Luna)

Albus Severus (Harry y Ginny)

Molly/Milly (Percy y Valeria)

Franz (Neville y Daphne)

5…

Lorcan (Theo y Luna)

Alice (Neville y Daphne)

Angélica Ginevra (George y Angelina)

Fred Arthur (George y Angelina)

Cissy Rose (Draco y Hermione)

Jane Antlia (Draco y Hermione)

Julia Lein (Blaise y Pansy)

Rodrigo Henry (Ron y Marceline)

**Aprovecho para agradecerles por tomarse un tiempo y leer mi historia. Espero que disfruten de ella tanto como yo al escribirla. (nota de la autora original, recuerden que yo solo estoy editando esta historia en fanfiction la historia original está en Wattpad)**


	16. En problemas con los primos

En problemas con los primos

-Mamá! Haz visto mi varita?!

-No estás muy grandecito para estar en ese tipo de cosas? –Dijo Hermione frustrada por el descuido de Scorpius.

-Para una madre, su hijo siempre será un bebé.

-Ay mi bebé… -le dijo con dulzura. –Te mintieron, ahora encuentrala! –le reprendió.

-Cissy, Jane, apúrense que vamos tarde! –Gritó Draco desde el primer piso. Cada salida era un caos, pero amaba a su familia y disfrutaba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

-Papá no encuentro mi varita. –Lo interrumpió Scorpius.

-Ya le preguntaste a tu madre?

-Si. Y se enojó conmigo.

-Y tiene sus razones.

-Papá! Jane rompió mis zapatillas.

-Le hice un favor, eran horrendas.

-No es cierto!

-Jane, hablamos de esto en otro momento. Pero terminen rápido.

-Vamos cariño. –Hermione tomó la mano de su esposo y lo besó en los labios. –El que no esté aquí se quedó… 5-4-3-2- Se teletransportaron y llegaron a la madriguera. Como era de costumbre, la familia se reunía y ésta vez tocaba en la casa de los señores Weasley.

Cissy terminó de ponerse sus zapatillas en el jardín. Jane se fue con sus primos Albus, Dani y Serpent.

-Ey! Chaparra, Y esa sonrisa? Qué hiciste ésta vez? –Preguntó Serpent.

-Es que "accidentalmente" rompí el zapato de mi hermana. Debieron ver su cara!

-Que mala! Por qué lo hiciste? –Le reprendió Dani.

-Ella inició! Le dijo a mi madre que no habí cenado anoche. Se lo tenía merecido por soplona.

-Como sea. Las traes! –Albus sacó la varita y con un chorrito de agua mojó a Jane.

-No estamos muy grandes para eso? –Preguntó la víctima. La cual fue mojada otra vez por Serpent y Dani. –Ya verán! –Salió corriendo en busca de otra persona. Y sabía quién pondría las cosas patas arriba.

-Angélica, las traes! –Empezaron a mojar a la pelirroja creadora del juego. Ella tocó a su gemelo. Este a su prima, Julis y ella a su Hermano mayor. Michael se la pasó a Scorpius y él a Serpent. Serpent buscó a Dani, quien se encontraba en el árbol, lo escaló y la atrapó y todo comenzaron a echarles agua. Dani bajó y tocó a Victory, ella coquetamente se la pasó a Tedd. James se ofreció a quitársela y corrió hacia donde estaba Cissy, le quitó el libro de las manos y cuando ésta fue a ver lo que pasaba la mayoría de sus primos la atacaron con agua.

-Hahahah! Qué creen que están haciendo? –Dijo la rubia platino.

-Pásala! –Gritó Dani.

-Vamos, ven a jugar! –Gritó Lily.

-Bien pues… tú la traes! –Ya así fue como los Weasley, los Potter, los Malfoy, los Longbotton, los Nott y los Zabinni, se divirtieron juntos hasta que un tiempo después, sus padres se dieron cuenta y los repredieron.

-Están todos locos?! Está haciendo frío. Se pueden enfermar! Les preparé chocolate caliente. –Dijo Molly. Al atardecer, estabn todos los primos en la sala disfrutando del fuego y de sus bebidas; mientras sus padres hablaban en la cocina.

-Fue divertido. –Dijo Cissy y todos aplaudieron. Porque de entre todos, ella era la más tranquila y centrada. Pero con ella, las cosas eran diferentes, nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar.

-Y si lo hacemos de nuevo? –porpuso Dani.

-De qué hablas? Está por llover. –Le cuestionó Franz, pendiente de que su hermana no enfermase.

-De revertir el tiempo.

-Pero no sabemos hacer eso. –le recordó Lorcan.

-Pero nosotros sí. –Dijo Scorpius quien cursaba el último año con Lily, Victory y Michael.

-Yo conozco un conjuro para hacerlo. He leído mucho y he practicado el tema. –Agregó Albus, éste increíblemente era de los más inteligentes del grupo.

-Papá me enseñó una manera de hacerlo por medio de la astrología. Me gustaría intentar. –Se emocionó Lorcan.

-Ni hablar! No se puede jugar con el tiempo. –Los detuvo Cissy.

-Vamos hermana! Tú misma lo dijiste, fue divertido. –Le dijo Jane.

-No chicos. Es muy peligroso. –Habló Tedd, el mayor. Todos estaban enfrascados en un acalorada discusión.

James sacó su varita para avivar el fuego, pero los demás entendieron que iba a hacer un hechizo. De inmediato, sacaron sus varitas e interpretaron su magia a modo que algunos interceptaban y otro apoyaban un hechizo que nunca llegó a ser. Tedd se puso en medio y empezó a mover su varita urgente, procurando a todos y cada uno de sus protegidos. Un anillo rojo, amarillo, verde y azul los rodeó. Se dividió en dos, una parte fue hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo. Los chicos estaban sumamente asustados. Una luz cegadora apareció en la varita de Tedd.

Al percatarse de esto, los padres se levantaron alertas de sus asientos preparados para atacar. Pero al llegar encontraron la sala destrozada, había fuego y cenizas por todas parte. La señora Weasley fue a ver su reloj. Un grito de horror salió de su boca al ver que ninguno de sus nietos se encontraba allí.

Harry y Draco empezaron a buscar indicios de los hechos ocurridos. Harry había entrenado bien a su ahijado, esperaba que tanta práctica le haya sido útil. Efectivamente, arriba, en el techo, les había dejado un claro mensaje: viaje en el tiempo.


	17. Dónde estamos?

Dónde estamos?

Ginny lloraba la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaban sus hijos.

-Tranquila cariño. Tedd está con ellos, seguro que están bien. –Intentaba tranquilizarla su esposo.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos. Alice es muy delicada. Mi niña… no estuve ahí para ellos. –Neville estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

-Calma, Franz la debe estar cuidando. De nada sirve echarse la culpa.

-Daphne tiene razón. Debemos concentrarnos en encontrarlos. –Dijo Hermione haciendo que todos mantuvieran la cordura.

-Hermione! Sigues teniendo aquel asunto…? –Le preguntó Harry.

-Si. En eso estaba pensando. Pero en ésta ocasión, estoy confundida. Nunca he retrocedido más de una semana y no sabemos la época exacta a la que se fueron. Necesito más pistas.

-Al juzgar por la duración de un hechizo, eso fue todo lo que Tedd pudo darnos y mucho fue. –Analizó Draco. –Qué haces Theo? –El castaño anotaba rápidamente lo que veía en el cielo.

-Documentando. La tormenta nos convino.

-O por Dios! Es cierto, eres un genio! –Dijo la castaña y a Draco le molestó un poco.

-Podrían hablar claro, por favor!? –Exclamó el rubio.

-La precipitación influye mucho en el tiempo. Es como volar. En un día soleado no hay problema, pero cuando llueve hay riesgos. –Le respondió Theo.

-RIESGO?! –Preguntaron los desentendidos.

-Algo así. Tienes que aparecer en un sitio que concuerde con el mal tiempo. Y por la luz cegadora, imagino que las estrellas también influyeron en el viaje. –Aclaró Theo.

-Así podremos descubrir los posibles paraderos. –Concluyó Hermione.

-Posibles? Tenemos que saberlo con exactitud. No pueden estar perdidos tanto tiempo. Recuerden que hace años el mundo mágico estaba a merced de Voldemort. –Les recordó angustiado Percy.

-Perdidos! Eso es! Podemos rastrearlos con el giratiempos.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Hermione, trae tu aparato y llévalo a mi casa. –Ordenó Theo.

-Y nosotros qué hacemos? –preguntó Fleur.

-Nada. No se ofendan, pero no tienen conocimiento sobre el espacio-tiempo, Hermione y yo sí. Estaremos mejor sin distracción. –Theo se acercó a Draco al notarlo celoso. –Oye amigo, es solo trabajo.

-Si. Eso mismo decían Percy y Valeria.

-Pero la diferencia es que yo estoy casado.

-Theodore, vámonos. –Hermione se despidió de su esposo y él de Lune. Después de su partida, tocaron a la puerta.

-Se encuentra Tedd Remus Lupin?

-No. Por qué? –Preguntó su padrino.

-No lo creo, quítese. Tenemos una orden de arresto por violación a las leyes mágicas, rapto e interactuar con el señor tenebroso.

-Tiene idea de con quién está hablando, señor?

-Si. Y por cierto, usted y su esposa quedan arrestados por negligencia.

-James Sirius Potter! Qué haz hecho grandísimo idiota! –Gritó Cissy.

-Ey! Tranquila Barbie, yo no hice nada.

-Pero tú…

-Es cierto. –Defendió Tedd. –Fue un mal entendido y todos sus hechizo chocaron. A sabiendas de que podríamos caer en un época tenebrosa, conjuré para que fuésemos al más seguro y con menos movimiento.

-Tedd! Ese es un hechizo muy fuerte, además eres mayor, se quedará registrado y no será bien visto. –se angustió Cissy esperando estar equivocada en sus suposiciones.

-Lo sé. Iré a Azkaban cuando regresemos.

-No entiendo. En primer lugar, quiénes son ustedes. –Los chicos no se habían percatado de que estaban en el gran comedor de Hogwarts ni que un anciano los observaba.

-Quién es usted? –Preguntaron Fred y Angélica al mismo tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Albus. –Responde el barbudo.

-Usted es el yo más futuro que vino al pasado? –Preguntó Albus Severus.

-No, más bien se parece a… -Empezó a decir Lily.

-Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. Y creo que estoy en el tiempo correcto. –Tedd golpeó a Albus Severus en la nuca para que se disculpara.

-Lo siento. Es que yo me llamo igual.

-Oh! En ese caso, a quién debo agradecer el honor?

-A Harry Potter, señor. –Contestó Albus Severus. Dumbledore abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ustedes son del futuro? –Preguntó

-Si. –Dijeron todos.

-Buenas, señor. Yo soy… -quiso presentarse Tedd.

-No me lo digas. Estoy casi seguro de saber quién eres. Pero no me lo digas ahora. Lo sabré conjuntamente con sus padres.

-No me parece muy sensato. –Los chicos se sorpredieron al oír a Tedd decir eso. –Podríamos alterar el futuro.

-Eso es, precisamente, lo que quiero lograr. Cedric Diggory, murió y estoy seguro de que no es el último. –Los presentes se entristecieron al recordar aquellas personas que no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer. –Sus expresiones me dicen que estoy en lo cierto. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente; por ahora, mezclense con los alumnos. Yo les aviso cuando sea el momento oportuno para presentarse.

-Entendido. –Dijeron todos.

La familia estaba sentada en una mesa, en silencio, tratando de no desmoronarse, pero muriendo de miedo por dentro. –Bien. Ya até unos cabos sueltos. Pueden salir, vean el castillo, anden po ahí… tranquilos, todo saldrá bien. –Dijo Dumbledore después de la cena.

-Yo iré a la biblioteca. –Dijo Cissy.

-Yo te acompaño. –La rubia miró sorprendida a James. –Lily, vienes conmigo.

-Tú no me das órdenes mocoso! Voy al campo de Quidditch a ver a mi padre. –Le respondió a su hermano.

-No te quedarás sola.

-Descuida James, la mayoría de nosotros estaremos allá para ver a nuestros padres. –Lo tranquilizó Tedd.

-Iré a buscar a mamá. –Albus, sentía la necesidad de estar con su madre, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y ésta no sería una excepción.

Cada quien fue a los posibles lugares donde se encontrarían con sus padres sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Una figura rubia estaba sentada a orillas del lago, observando más allá del horizonte de un mundo en el que solo ella se daba cuenta de su existencia. Bueno… ella y sus hijos, quiénes aprendieron a ver más allá de su comprensión. Un fuerte viento levantó levemente su cabello, trayendo a ella los olores de la naturaleza. Respiró profundamente.

-Aire… -Al pensarse mencionada, al escucharla casi mencionar su nombre. Ayris, quiso atender su llamado. Pero no era así, Luna solo estaba hablando sola. No puedes llamr a alguien que no conoces.

-Sé que una vez le reclamé por haberme puesto un nombre tan extraño, pero ahora… quisiera volverlo a escuchar de ella. –Ayris estaba a punto de las lágrimas y sus hermanos la abrazaron.

Lily estaba escondida entre las gradas, más expuesta que sus primos. Miraba fascinada las habilidades de su padre. Ya estaba oscuro, pero las luces iluminaban el campo. Le habían dicho que era bueno, pero no sabía qué tanto.

-Quién eres y Qué haces mirando a los chicos, intrusa? –Dijo Ginny más joven sin tener idea de que a quien le apuntaba con su varita, era su hija. A Lily no le salían las palabras. –Eres un mortífaga? Habla o disparo!

-Espera! –Gritó Albus. Ginny empezaba a asustarse, estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo…

-Expelliarmus. –Tedd la desarmó antes de que cometiera una locura, pero se sentía culpable. –Lo lamento! Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que lastimaras a mis hermanos. Te devolveré tpu varita, pero no intentes hacernos nada.

-Estás bien Li… Qué tienes? Por qué lloras? –Le preguntó Albus a su hermana.

-Intentó herirme… Ella intentó herirme!

-No fue su intención, solo estaba asustada. –Albus intentó calmar la situación.

-Perdón. No pensé bien lo que estaba haciendo, no llores, por favor…

-Entiendo. –Lily se secó las lágrimas y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. –Hola.

-Hola. –Ginny le contestó con una cálida sonrisa. –Quiénes son ustedes?

-Esrudiantes. –Respondió Albus.

-Y profesor. –Se destacó Tedd.

-Un gusto, me llamo Ginny, y ustedes?

-Ehhh… hemos venido de muy lejor para ver a estos chicos jugar. Son sensacionales. –Tedd intentó evadir el tema.

-Si, verdad?

Scorpius seguía a su padre por los jardine de Hogwarts, se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Se metía por los espacios más recónditos del lugar. Nunca pensó que su padre fuese tan extraño. Una mano lo agarró de la camisa sin previo aviso.

-Al fin te alcancé rata escurridiza. Qué haces siguiéndome?! –Draco estaba muy enojado. Scorpius sabía que no se le escapaba nada, pero pensaba que esa virtud se la había otorgado los años. –Eres idiota? Responde!

-Oye oye, tranquilo viejo…

-No me llame viejo, manganzón! Explícate!

-Me perdí y pensé que siguiendote, encontraría mi camino.

-Mentira! –Scorpius, se sintió extraño y herido por culpa del que algún día sería su padre. Nunca lo habían tratado de una manera tan brusca sin razón. Entonces, todo el entorno cambió, dejando a Draco en una gran desventaja…


	18. Algunos recuerdos y otros olvidos

Algunos recuerdos y otros olvidos.

-Mentira! –Scorpius, se sintió extraño y herido por culpa del que algún día sería su padre. Nunca lo habían tratado de una manera tan brusca sin razón. Entonces, todo el entorno cambió, dejando a Draco en una gran desventaja…

Los ojos de Scorpius se volvieron amarillos y su piel se tornó más pálida. De su piel sobresalía las venas con un color morado muy oscuro. Todo lo que no estuviese bien sujetado en el suelo, se elevó. Hojas, rocas, troncos y hasta el mismísimo Draco estaban suspendidos en el aire. El rubio se aferró más a Scorpius para no salir volando.

-Qué estas haciendo MONSTRUO!? –Scorpius estaba confundido y enojado. Su padre siempre le decía que era especial, que tenía un don. Pero luego venía ésta nueva versión y le dice que es un monstruo. Será eso lo que realmente piensa?

-Sueltame.

-Bájame entonces!

-SUELTAME! –La fuerza antigravitacional aumentó.

-DE ACUERDO! pero bájame, por favor… -Scorpius le obedeció. Después de todo, es su padre.

El adulto, Draco Malfoy, se despertó agitado luego de un extraño sueño. O más bien, un nuevo recuerdo. De un inmediato salto salió de la cama y se dirigió a la casa de los Nott, donde se encontraba su esposa. "_No sé porqué tuvo que quedarse allá. Si se hubiese quedado en casa, todo sería más fácil." _Pensaba.

Se teletransportó y tocó a la puerta. Hermione le abrió. Traía una blusa y unos shorts.

-Qué es esa ropa? –Le preguntó su esposo.

-No empieces Draco, Qué se te ofrece?

-Es cierto, no he venido a eso. Lo que psas es que vi a Scorpius.

-QUÉ?! CÓMO?! CUÁNDO?! DÓNDE?!

-Hace unos minutos, en un sueño, más bien fue un recuerdo. Estaba enojado, me atacó. Pero lo más probable es que yo lo haya provocado.

-Estás seguro de que era él?

-Si. Era su transformación, la recuerdo.

-Qué transformación?

-La que se ve en sus ojos. Por favor! No te hagas la desentendida. –Le replicó Draco.

-No me hables así! No lo recuerdo… son muy pocas las cosas que tengo de él en mente.

-Eso es un efecto del timepo. –Intervino Luna quien acaba de aparecer. –Me ha pasado lo mismo. Cuando fui a ver los álbumes para recordar, no he visto sus rostros. –Su cara se llenaba de tristeza.

-Chicos! –Ginny llegó gritando al lugar de los hechos. –Todo es un caos. Ya ni me acuerdo del rostro de mis hijos. Cuando los vea los mataré! Cómo pueden hacerme esti? –Hermione,quién se había contenido, empezó a llorar. Se sentía una pésima madre. Draco la abrazó.

-Sin embargo, yo experimenté un suceso con mi hijo. Hay que encontrar la manera de que nos den indicios de su paradero. –Dijo el rubio.

-Creo que sé quien puede hacerles llegar el mensaje. –Aportó Harry.

Todos los padres involucrados se fueron a Hogwarts, donde se encontraron con Neville. Luego, a la sala principal, en donde el cuadro de Dumbledore fue trasladado.

-Senor Dumbledore. –Llamaron su atención.

-Qué desean? –Preguntó

-Imagino, que su creador lo empoderó. Siendo usted, una persona tan lista y calculadora, hechizó su cuadro. Verdad?

-Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Necesito comunicarme con el pasado. Es un asunto de vida o muerte, nuestros hijos están perdidos en el tiempo. Queremos que ellos nos den indicios de dónde están.

-Hogwarts… siempre prestará su ayuda, a quiénes la merezcan. Dónde debo ir?

-En ésta misma fecha, antes de la creación del ejército de Dumbledore. –Responde Draco.

Todo el castillo tembló y la figura de Dumbledore en el cuadro desapareció.

-Disculpa, mi querido colega. –Le dijo la pintura al Dumbledore de carne y hueso. –Traigo un mensaje del futuro.

-Vaya! Eso está muy popular esta noche.

-Los angustiados padres de unos niños perdidos me mandaron a decirte que le den otra señal.

-Si… imaginé que los empezarían a olvidar. Ve y dale una respuesta afirmativa. Ya es muy tarde, pero a partir de mañana sabrán de ellos.

El cuadro les dio el mensaje. Theo y Hermione se fueron a preparar todo; mientras que a los demás, solo les restaba esperar.

-No seas ridículo Albus! No puedes presentar esos niños a sus padres. Alteraría el futuro de una manera impredecible. –Dijo Snape.

-Tranquilo Severus, debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien. Minerva, tú sabes mucho del tiempo. Qué recomiendas?

-Si hacemos eso, podríamos romper algunos matrimonios del futuro. Hay que hacer un cambio drástico, solo lo suficiente para que ellos se acuerden del suceso y eso lo guíe hasta aquí.

-Entonces, ya tenemos un plan.


	19. Primeras presentaciones

Primeras presentaciones

Hermione convocó a todos al amanecer en un punto específico, justo debajo de la estrella más brillante de los cielos.

-Theo y yo hemos amplificado la magnitud del giratiempos con ayuda de los astros. Pero no podemos ir todos. Algunos tendrán que quedarse para controlar cualquier cambio que ocurra en éste tiempo. Además, tendrán que controlar el mecanismo para poder volver. Nos podemos comunicar, los que vayan cuidarán a sus hijos tanto como a los suyos. –Interiormente, Hermione rezaba para no ser ella quien se quedara. Pero Neville habló inesperadamente.

-Yo me quedaré.

-Estás seguro querido? –Le preguntó Daphne.

-Si. Cuando mi yo del pasado descubra que tiene hijos, va a cuidar de ellos. Lo sé.

-En ese caso, yo también me quedaré y los esperaré ansiosa. –Ambos se besaron. Hogwarts no pudo haber tenido un director con más juicio, pensó Harry.

-Ron, Ginny, George, Bill y yo estabamos hablando y pensamos que sería mejor que ustedes fuesen y aprovecharan para ver a Fred. Ustedes tuvieron un vínculo muy fuerte al ser los más pequeños y no queremos quitarles la oportunidad de volver a verlo. –George, sin poder aguantar, empezó a llorar. Todos los hermanos Weasley se abrazaron en comprensión.

-Imagino que ustedes irán, señores Weasley. –Preguntó Theo.

-Me temo que no. Ya estamos muy viejos para eso. –Responde Molly con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería ver a su hijo de nuevo. Se sentía mal por aquella decisión. Pero no quería volver a experimentar la sensación de tenerlo y perderlo otra vez. No lo sorpotaría. –Pansy, sé que como madre de tres hermosos hijos te sientes afligida. Así que, por favor, vayan tú y Blaise. –La mencionada abrazó a aquella señora que tanto la entendía y que se había convertido en una madre para ella.

-Creo que ya son suficientes la cantidad de personas que se quedarán. –Dijo Theo.

-Si. Ahora, a esperar.-Terminó Hermione.

Ginny estaba muy entretenida hablando con sus hijos y sobrinos, quienes se fueron integrando luego. El hecho de que fuesen mayoría, ya no le importaba. Pero el considerable número de personas en las gradas llamó la atención de algunos jugadores.

Harry, se acercó más en su escoba y al no poder reconocer a ninguno, decidió inspeccionar con Ron.

-Disculpen. No los había visto por aquí. Quiénes son? –Preguntó Harry. Lily moría por abrazarlo, pero sabía que debía mantener su compostura.

-Estudiantes de intercambio. –Respondió Mary. A lo que Albus le daba una mirada como de; que raro, la niña linda pensó. Cosa que la pelinegra se dio cuenta y se enojó.

-Mi nombre es Ron. –Dijo el pelirrojo, atontado, fijándose en aquella chica que había hablado. Le pareció muy hermosa. Ella le sonrió. Albus se sintió con la necesidad de interrumpir.

-Si si si. Ya nos tenemos que ir. Un gusto; Ginny, Ron, Harry. –Los muchachos se fueron dejando a los del pasado con grandes cuestionamientos.

-Harry… creo que me enamoré. –Dijo Ron. –Quién era ella?

-Cómo rayos supo mi nombre? Ni siquiera me presenté. –Se preguntó Harry.

-Ey! Chicos, ya es hora de ir a los dormitorios. –Hermione atajo su atención.

-Oye Herm, viste a los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio? –Habló Ginny emocionada.

-Me encontré con tres chicos que jamás había visto en la biblioteca. Eran muy extraños. Discutían, se hacían bromas, se reían y luego volvían a discutir! Tuve que irme de ahí. –Responde la castaña.

Cissy, Jane y James caminaban por los pasillo, pullandose, riéndose, desordenandose el cabello, etc.

-Vieron a tía Herms? –Preguntó Fred Arthur.

-Si. Creo que hasta se asustó. –Dijo Jane riendo. –Verdad Cuñado? –se refirió a James.

-Supongo, cuñis. Tenía cara de que no la dejamos concentrar. –Él también se reía. Cissy, que también se divertía, se dio cuenta de los calificativos.

-Cómo que cuñado? Espero que esa relación implique a Scorpius y a James, verdad que sí? Ay mi cuñado! –Dijo Cissy mientras apretaba los cachetes de James. Éste no se sentía muy de acuerdo con su planteamiento.

-A propósito, Dónde estás Scorpius? –La incógnitta de Julia le interesó a todos.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo. Andando. –Sugirió Lorcan y todos corrieron a buscarlo.

Draco estaba en el piso, sorprendido. _"Qué mierda ha pasado?" _pensó.

-Qué… Qué eres? –Pregunta el rubio.

-Scorpius… -Lo llamó Rodrigo.

-Vámonos. Por favor. –Le pidió Alice. Scorpius dejó de mirar a su padre y se fue con sus primos y hermanas.

Un fuerte pitido, parecido al de una estación de tren, los despertó.

-Levantense todos. El profesor Dumbledore viene para hablar con ustedes. –Les dijo Severus. Lily salió de su cuarto a ver qué pasaba. –Usted es… imposible. –Ella se sorpendió por la extraña mirada del profesor, quien sólo atinó a irse de ahí.

Luego de que todos estuviesen preparados, Dumbledore llegó para hablar con los chicos.

-Espero que hayan dormido bien y que disfrutaran del desayuno que les mandé a traer.

-Si gracias profesor. –Dijo Tedd.

-Bueno, he venido para decirles que me comuniqué con sus padres. –Todos empezaron a hablar y a hacer preguntas emocionados. Había una gran algarabía. –SILENCIO! –Dumbledore hizo que se callaran. –Ellos me han pedido que se presenten, aquí, en el pasado.

-Qué?! –Dijeron todos.

-Es para crear nuevos recuerdos y así, poder encontrarlos. Ahora, pónganse esto y…

-Qué haces aquí Sangre Sucia Inmunda!? –La voz de Draco se escuchó desde afuera.

-No me llames así hurón mal formado! Aquí el único asqueroso eres tú. –Respondió Hermione.

-Mejor lárgate Malfoy. –Le advirtió Harry.

-Obligame cara rajada. –El rubio le dio una de sus tantas sonrisas de superioridad. –Y tú qué Weasly? Piensas golpearme?

-No. Más bien, tiene alguna indigestión. –Dijo Blaise riendo.

-Idiotas! –Gritó Ron.

-Miren quién lo dice. –Se burló Theo. Iban a seguir con el intercambio de insultos cuando llegó una encapuchada.

-A ver montón de inmaduros! O dejan de pelearse o SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO! –Dijo Lily muy enfadada, casi temblando de la furia.

-Y tú qué nos harás? –Preguntó Draco actuando como si no le importara. TRAN! Se oyoó el sonido de sus primos quienes dieron un paso a adelante. Dumbledore sonreía, se notaba que eran una familia unida.

-Deberían hacerle caso. –Dijo el profesor. Demás personas se aproximaban al lugar: los Sr. Weasley, Bill y Fleur, Percy, Remus y Tonks, Pansy y Daphne, Neville y Luna, una chica extraña de aspecto tenebroso, Fred y George, Narcisa, Ginny y Angelina.

-Mamá… qué haces quí? –Preguntó Draco

-El director me llamó. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo…

-No por ahora. Tal vez, después. –Dijo el mencionado director.

-A qué se refiere? –Narcisa estaba algo angustiada.

-Ya comprenderá. Pues bien, quiero presentarles a algunas personas. –Todos entraron a la sala de menesteres. Esta había adquirido sillas y una tarima. Además, de una mesa con algunos dulces y agua, por si alguno se le bajaba el azúcar o se desmayaba. –Quién quiere empezar? –Se dirigió a los encapuchados.

-Nosotros. –Dijo una firma pero dulce voz. Sus acompañantes subieron a la tarima algo inseguros. A decir verdad, hasta Dumbledore estaba inseguro, aunque no se notaba. –Hola. Mi nombre es Ayris.

**(LA REPRESENTACIÓN DEL DIÁLOGO DE LOS PADRES DEL FUTURO:*)**

*Estoy recordando* Dijo Luna. Los demás lo intentaban, pero no lo lograban.

-Soy serpent. El hermano mayor. –Dijo éste en el pasado.

-Y yo soy Lorcan, el menor.

-Venimos del futuro. –Toda la audiencia estalló en carcajadas. Los del futuro no se sorprendieron, su prima era tan directa como su tía Luna.

*Estoy recordando!* Luna se emocionó.

*Qué estás pasando?* Preguntó Hermione

*Por qué nosotros no podemos?* Preguntó Theo algo frustrado.

*Porque no le creen a mi niña. Es más, se están burlando de ella.* La desesperación de Theo aumentó con el comentario de su esposa.

-No se burlen de ella! –Serpent se enojó por el trato a su hermana. Todos callaron.

-Nuestros padres están aquí. –Alhunos sonrieron con burla mientras Lorcan hablaba. –Nuestra madre, es Luna Lovegood y nuestro padre es Theodore Nott. –Los Slytherin se reían y hacían comentarios cobre Luna.

-Cómo se atreven a hablar mal de mi madre?! –Serpent ya sacaba su varita.

-Cálmate. –Ayris lo tomó del brazo para que perdiera los estribos.

-Mamá… -Luna ya sabía que Lorcan se refería a ella. –Estamos en aprietos. Sé que tú nos crees, pero necesitamos que papá recuerde este día, eso lo guiará hasta aquí. Por favor, ayúdanos.

-Lo intentaré. –La rubia se paró y se acercó a su futuro marido. Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta de que ella se acercaba a él. A medida que pasaba, los Slytherin callaban. Hasta que quedó en frente de él y Theo miró hacia arriba.

-Qué quieres lunática? –Le preguntó Theodore. Luna tomó sus mejillas con las manos, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Se separaron en segundos.

-Espero que no te olvides de esto. –Todos miraban a Luna anonadados. A Theo no le salían palabras.

-Qué se supone que debe de pasar? –Dijo Serpent al cabo de unos segundos.

-No lo se. –Responde Dumbledore.

-Por qué no pasa nada?! –Serpent adquirió el carácter de su padre.

-Pero qué te crees lunática de mierda?! –Theo salió del shock, gritándole a Luna. Esta se asustó.

*Justo lo que es, tu esposa. Y NO LA VUELVAS A TRATAR DE ESA MANERA EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE EXISTENCIA!*

-PAPÁ! –Gritaron Ayris, Serpent y Lorcan, se fueron a abrazarlo a él y a su madre.

*Hola! Mis niños, estaba tan preocupado.* La familia se dio un tierno abrazo.

-No lo olvidó…-Dijo la Luna del pasado en un susurro casi inaudible.

*Por supuesto que no. Cómo olviidar el primer beso con mi esposa?*

-Para terminar, nuestras casas. Yo pertenezco a Slytherin, a diferencia de Ayris y Lorcan, quiénes son de Ravenclaw. –Terminó Serpent.

-Qué clase de broma es ésta? –Preguntó Draco.

*Te puedo asegurar, que todo esto es real. Venimos del futuro, para rescatar a nuestros hijos.* Responde Luna. *… Hola.* Algunos rieron con su repentino saludo. Esa mujer era todo un personaje.

-Eso quiere decir… Que sobreviví a la guerra! –Theo se alegró.

-Amigo, te casaste con la lunática. –Le recordó Pansy.

-Me vale verga! –Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. –Sobreviví! –Las dos Lunas sonreían, sin embargo, Theo del futurp está enojado de que tomara a su esposa tan a la ligera.

*No te preocupes. Es un comienzo.* -Dijo Luna precatandose de su reaccion. *Bueno futuro… somos la familia Nott. A mi marido y yo nos presentaron formalmente en una fiesta. Él había escuchado sobre mis descubrimientos en el campo de las criaturas mágicas. Lo invité a mi casa para que viera una de mis investigaciones, yo sabía que él era muy inteligente así que le pedí ayuda. Hacíamos un buen equipo, pero no llegábamos a ningún lado. Un día, decidimos relajarnos y beber una botella de vino. El alcohol surgió efecto, nos besamos y nos gustó. Pasamos de ser socios a ser novios. Cuando encontramos lo que estabamos buscando, a los narggles, estaba tan feliz… ahí fue cuando él me propuso matrimonio. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.* -Los adultos Theo y Luna se besaron. Realmente, estaban muy enamorados.

*Y tuvimos 3 hermosos hijos.*

-Papá… -Dijeron los mencionados, avergonzados.

*A veces pienso, tuve que hacer algo muy bueno para ser bendecido tan grandemente.* -Él no paraba de sonreír. *No lo arruines Nott. Porque somos muy felices. Bien chicos… Algunos de sus padres se tiene que quedar por si hay alguna alteración. Pero podemos continuar.

Una de las encapuchadas salió disparada por los aires debido a un hechizo malhecho. Hasta que calló, dejando ver su rostro.

-Estás bien?! –Preguntó Molly.

-Si. Gracias abuela. –Ya sabían de qué familia era. Aunque claro, con ese cabello es obvio. –Bueno, creo que yo seré la siguiente. –Se levantó y saludó. –Hola. Mi nombre es Angélica.

-De Angelical no tiene nada! –Dijo uno de sus primos. Ella rió.

-Eso dicen. Pero yo, soy una revolucionaria. Como sea, mi padres son George y Angelina Weasley. Papá, mamá, los presento.

-Yo? Casado? Pero cómo?

-Te enamoraste de mamá cuando ella te ayudó a salir de una depresión casi suicida.

-Hermano, estás mal… -Le dijo Fred. De repente, aparecieron George y Angelina.

*HERMANO!* -George abrazó a Fred llorando. No podía creer que lo estaba viendo de nuevo.

-George… -Dijo Fred refiriéndose a su gemelo. –Hay que llevarte a un psicólogo.

*Oh… no llores mi cielo. Todo está bien, no estás solo.* -Le dijo su esposa Angelina.

*Tranquilo amigo, respira.* Le sugirió Theo.

-Por qué se pone así? –Preguntó Molly a su nieta.

-Es que… bueno…

-Yo les digo. –George se recompuso. –Durante la guerra, todos corrimos peligro. Estabamos en la escuela, nos atacaban. Nos separamos y no volví a ver a Fred, hasta que todo terminó. Su cuerpo yacía en el piso del comedor, sobre un manto blanco. –Su llanto y el de los presentes afloró.

-NOO! MI HIJO NO! POR QUÉ? –Molly lloraba desconsoladamente. Arthur no podía decir nada ante el trágico futuro. Fred se acercó a ellos.

-Mamá, Papá… calma, estoy aquí. Aún no me he ido. No hay razones para sufrir tan temprano.

-No puedo creer que voy a perderte hermano. –George aún no se creía la noticia. Los otros Weasley se abrazaron sin querer saber más.

*Es cierto. Y ahora que lo sabes, podemos estar alerta. Verdad?* -George esperaba la confirmación de Theodore.

*Bueno… hemos alterado mucho el futuro, pero creo que otra personas más en él no haría mucho daño. Además, ya lo saben. Es inevitable el hecho de que quieran protegerlo.*

-Lo ven? Todo estará bien. –Dijo Fred. –Ahora… vengan aquí mis sobrinos! –Todos los encapuchados fueron a darle un abrazo. –Vaya, son bastantes.

-Wuau! Siempre quise conocerte Tío Fred. Papá habla mucho de ti. –Dijo Angélica.

*Oh! Hermosa, no te hemos dejado terminar. Continúa por favor. –Se percató George.

-Eres tan traviesa como nosotros? –Preguntó Fred.

-Soy el dolor de cabeza personal de mi padre y la abuela lo disfruta. Yo no solo invento aparatos para las bromas, hago hechizos, encantamientos, yo llevo las bromas a otro nivel. Papá siempre es citado en la escuela. –Molly empezó a reír. –Yo creo mi propio mundo, con lo que se me venga a la mente.

*Cuando nació pensé que era como un agelito. Hoy en día, hasta estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre. -* Los presentes rieron por su comentario.

-Eso es! Haz que tu padre pague por todas las cosas que me hizo pasar. Ya tendrás una idea de lo que fue para mi criarte. –Dijo Molly.

*Créeme. Lo estoy pagando con intereses. Y dónde está mi otro mellizo?

-Aquí! Hola. Me llamo Fred Arthur Weasley en honor a mi tío y mi abuelo. Soy de Gryffindor al igual que mi hermana. No soy tan fanático de las bromas como mi padre y mi hermana, más bien, las vendo. Soy un magnífico negociante. Ayudo mucho en las finanzas de la familia. Puedo montar un mercado en cualquier parte, de cualquier cosa, vendo hasta las piedras si me dejan.

*Es cierto. Pero no lo dejamos hacer eso porque sería fraude.* -Dijo Angelina. *Ante todo la ética.*

*Amo a mi esposa. Es linda, inteligente y tiene un buen sentido del humor. Entonces… Angelina del pasado, tú y el yo de éste tiempo, en una cita.* -Ella lo miró con algo de temor.

*Despacio querido.* -Le advirtió su esposa. *Aún tienen que pasar una serie de acontecimientos para que eso pase.

*Es cierto. Pero estaré al pendiente.* -La pareja se besó y se fue a sentar con los de su época.


	20. Continuacion de las presentaciones

Continuación de la presentaciones

Para loas acontecimientos que habían pasado, los del futuro ya sabían donde aparecerse. Se alegraron de que los primeros hubiesen llegado sanos y salvos. Ahora, solo restaba que quisieran aparecer en el momento más apropiado.

-Estoy inseguro. Cómo funciona esto? Cuántas vueltas hay que darle? Me refiero a que, no quiero que Pansy se asuste y lo haga mal. –Ella golpeó a su esposo.

-Acá el único que tiene miedo eres tú. –Los demás rieron ante la cómica pareja.

-Está bien, te explico. Primero, debes mirar esa estrella, como si tuvieras que ir a ella. –Inició Hermione.

-Ajá. –confirmó Blaise.

-Luego, da una vuelta al giratiempos. –Continuó Draco.

-Ajá. –Volvió a responder.

-Y por último, con tu recuerdo, ubica el lugar. –Terminó Ron.

-Ok. Ok. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero cuando me convierta en la bola de luz, hay alguna posibilidad de quedarme así? –Preguntó Blaise.

-No. –Responde Hermione.

-Ok. Con eso me quedo más tranquilo.

-Gallina. –Le dijo su esposa.

-Qué? Pero mi inquietud es por ti mi amor. Qué harías sin éste magistral cuerpo?

-Podríamos ser los próximos? –Pregunta Alice.

-Por supuesto. Te encuentras bien? –Dijo Rodrigo.

-Si Franz, vamos. –La encapuchada se quitó la capa. Dejando ver una delicada y hermosa jovencita. –Hola. –De ella salió una dulce voz. –Mi nombre es Alice.

-Y yo soy su hermano mayor, Franz. Soy de Slytherin y ella de Gryffindor, pero eso no me ha impedido ser su guardián. Desde que nació, mi padre y yo la hemos protegido como si estuviese hecha de cristal.

-Franz, déjame hablar. –Alice bufó. –Es cierto. Y a veces es molesto, pero lo hacen porque me quieren.

*Eso me recuerda; su padre se quedó. Dijo que confiaba en que su pasado, pudiese cuidar de su futuro.* -Agregó George.

-Pues en ese caso, nuestros padres son Neville Longbottom y Daphne Greengrass. –Dijo Alice.

-TENGO 2 HIJOS!

-YO?! Eso no es cierto! No me casaré con un retrasado. Soy muy bella para él. No mientan mocosos! –Se quejó Daphne.

-No le hables así a mis hijos! –Los defendió Neville.

-A mi tpu no me ordenas nada, cara de patata!

-Que alguien la calle por favor… -Dijo la desconocida.

-Y ésta quién es? –preguntó Pansy.

-No sé, pero está buenísima! –dijo Blaise. A los que su hija Julia, le dio un choque eléctrico con su varita sin que se diera cuenta. –Auch!

-No puedo… -Daphne esta hiperventilando.

-Ya cálmate Barbie –Dijo Ginny. –Eres muy afortunada. Neville es muy buen chico. –A Harry le dio un enojo interno al oírla decir eso. Serán celos? No. Es solo que la quería como si fuese su hermana y se sentía protector. Además, a el le gusta Cho.

-La tía Ginny tiene razón. Siempre dices que eres afortunada de haberte casado con papá. –Apoyó Franz.

-No esperamos que lo entiendas ahora. Aún eres muy inmadura. –La retó Alice.

-Con quién crees que estás hablando jovencita?! Soy tu madre y exijo RESPETO.

-Lo ves? Hasta hablas como mi madre en el futuro. –Franz se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se enterneció. Después de todo, eran sus hijos. Ya los sentía parte de ella.

-Espero… ser un buen padre. –Dijo Neville.

-No. No eres un buen padre. –El chico se entristeció por el comentario de su hija. –Eres el mejor. –Alice,corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Y… en el futuro, Qué hago? En qué trabajo? –Preguntó Neville.

-La verdad es… -Franz suspiró. –El profesor Dumbledore fue asesinado durante la guerra. Entonces, luego de pasar por otros directores, llegaste tú y ahí te quedaste.

-Profesor… -McGonagall, se entristeció al igual que los demás.

-No te preocupes Minerva. Pasó porque tenía que pasar.

-Y qué pasó conmigo? –preguntó la anciana.

-Se mudó cerca de la escuela. Siempre estuvo para cuando un estudiante acudía a usted. Pero no tenía un estricto horario que cumplir. –Volvió a responder Franz.

-Si esa fue la decisión que tomé… bueno, prosigamos.

-Disculpen, fue convocada aquí, no los conozco ni ustedes a mí. No sé que rayos hago aquí. Me quiero ir, adiós. –Se despidió la desconocida.

-Espera! Yo si te conozco. –Dijo un encapuchado de voz masculina. –Eres Marceline, una vampiresa. Y además, eres mi madre. –Se quietó la capa. Tras ella había un pelirrojo de aspecto burlón y descuidado. –Hola. Soy Rodrigo.

-No te ofendas niño, pero no eres un vampiro. Al juzgar por tu varita, eres un mago.

-Eso es porque te casaste con un mago. Con un mago llamado Ronald Weasley –Dijo otra chica de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Pero de ellos, quería sobresalir un verde.

-Qué? –Dijo el pelirrojo distraído.

-Déjame adivinar, eres mi hija.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Mary. Sou un híbrido. Nací vampiresa pero también hago magia. Soy una hechicera, pero tengo los poderes de un vampiro. Necesito esforzarme más porque es difícil concentrar mis poderes, además son de menor magnitud que los demás. Pero mi madrina Hermione siempre me ayuda con mis habilidades, dice que soy muy dedicada.

-Yo soy tu madrina? –Preguntó emocionada la castaña.

-Así es. –Afirmó Mary.

-Sí!

-Interesante. –Marceline se volvió a sentar.- Ya no soy inmortal?

-No. Tuviste que separarte de tu mundo para poder casarte con papá y pertenecer a éste. –Le respondió Mary.

-Me casé con una anciana… -Dijo Ron.

-Una anciana bien dotada. –Dijo Blaise, a lo que Julia reaccionó nuevamente. –Auch! Ya! De verdad, quién me está molestando?

-Anciana tu abuela. –Marceline procesó todo lo dicho. –SOY UNA MORTAL! –Su piel se tornó grisácea. Los presentes se asustaron. –Por qué?! Me encanta vivir. Tantos años, aprendiendo, haciendo historia, tanto por explorar, tantos días por delante… se fueron a la mierda!

*Ese fue el precio que tuve que pagar por la mejor aventura de mi vida.* -Dijo la Marceline del futuro. Las dos eran exactamente idénticas, no había ningún ni diferencia, no se notaba el cambio de edad excepto por un ligero detallle.

-Tengo una arruga… Se me forma una arruga al final de los ojos. Se supone que eso no debería pasarme hasta dentro de 200 años! –La vampiresa del futuro tapó su cara con las manos.

*Podrías bajar el volumen?* -Dijo avergonzada.

-Quién es la dramática ahora? –Se burló Daphne.

*No te preocupes por eso mi amor, te ves hermosa.* -La consoló Ron.

-Me volveré más vieja cada día…

*Y yo siempre estaré ahí para decirte cada día que pasa te ves más hermosa.*

*Es cierto. Valió la pena. Porque estoy con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.* -Marceline había hecho a un lado su vergüenza para defender su decisión. *Poseo aquello que anhelaba, lo que vi en todos lo años tras año; tengo amor. Ya sea que lo reciba de mi esposo, mi hijos o mis amigos.*

-Bien. Creo que sobrereaccioné. Como sabrás hay algunos problemas en la vida de los vampiros, me tengo que ir. Pero si pasa algo, si necesitas ayuda para algo, sabes cómo contactarme. –Marceline se despidió.

*Cuenta con ella.* -Se dijo a ella misma. Su pasado salió volando por la ventana. Cuando volteó para ver a su esposo, lo encontró llorando por su reencuentro con su hermano. *Hola. Por la reacción de Ron, supongo que eres Fred.* –Dijo simpática.

-Por fin! Alguien que no me ve con melancolía.

*Ah! Es que como vampiresa, me relaciono muy seguido con los muertos.* -No era el tipo de comentario que todos esperaban, tampoco era el más gracioso, pero aún así todos se rieron ante su inusual respuesta. No se burlaba ni se sentía triste, solo era simpática, con un toque de humor negro. *Niños! Ya saludaron a su tío? Nunca lo han visto, sé que ahora lo están viendo triple, pero me refiero a que saluden al que se llama Fred.* –Se sumaron más risas al salón. La Sra. Weasley se sintió aliviada al saber que su hijo menor se casó con una muchacha tan fluida. Se había hecho ilusiones de que su nuera fuese Hermione, a pesar de que no fue así, no se desilucionó por la personalidad de Marceline.

*Creo que vamos por buen camino.* -Dijo Ron.

*Por qué lo dices?* -preguntó su mujer.

*Porque no llevas ni 5 minutos aquí y a mi yo pasado le pareces linda, divertida y especial. Y eso que no ha pasado por la noche de bodas.*

*Calla! Te dije que no hablaras de esto en público.* -Ambos rieron al recordar su alocada boda. La ideas surgió cuando la familia de Ronald fue a Las Vegas de vacaciones. Marceline le pidió matrimonio a Ron. Fue algo sutil, viendo una película en el mundo muggle. Solo le dijo: Oye Ron, quieres casarte conmigo. El por supuesto aceptó, pero puso el lugar de su compromiso. Ella se vistió con un vestido crema, suelto. Él se vistió con un traje rojo vino. Vaya par de locos! Pensaron su familia y amigos. Festejaron antes de la boda pero se estaban divirtiendo tanto, que les dio pereza ir al salón de ceremonias. Así que mandaron a llamar al señor que los casaría, lo pusieron detrás de la barra y ellos se sentaron en frente, sus invitados y demás presentes se sentaron en las mesas. A la hora de los discursos, todos lloraban conmovidos. Quién diría que esas dos personas que ahora se profesaban su amor en la más bellas palabras, minutos antes cantaban: Stay High… solo los testigos podrían dar testimonio de aquello. La ceremonia terminó y volvieron a festejar. Al día siguiente, todos tuvieron que restablecerse en su vida cotidiana. Menos los recién casados. Éstos se quedaron tres semanas de luna de miel.

*En ese momento te conocí por completo. Y me encantó.* -La cara de perverso de Ron en esas situación era muy bochornosa para Marceline, así que lo golpeó.

**Para los que se interesan un poco la autora y el transcurso de la historia ;)**

_**HOLA!**_

_**SÉ QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SON CORTOS, PERO ESA ES MI MANERA. TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS ESPECÍFICAS EN LA MENTE, POR ESO LAS CONCRETIZO. DE TODOS MODOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGAN COMENTADO.**_

**Empecé a escrebir "amor tardío" porque hay muchos temas mágicos sin explotar. Es como una recopilación de ideas para que escritores y lectores se inspiren y sigan creando con nuevos temarios. Así yo también puedo regocijarme con sus creaciones, porque me encanta leer!**

_**Aún faltan más personajes por presentar y muuuchas sorpresas más. Pero todo eso viene más adelante.**_

Habrán algunos giros inesperados O_O

Así que si de confunden, me avisan :D

CcHAooooooooo

_**Lisilis **_


	21. Más gente

Más gente? Si.

**Gracias por los comentarios y sus visitas.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Ah… Molly! Será mejor que te presentes, tu padre no vendrá, pero está histérico allá.* -Le dijo Ron a una encapuchada.

-Molly? –se extrañó la Sra. Weasley.

-Yo? Ahora? –Preguntó la chica. Ella que estaba tan a gusto ahí oculta en un rinconcito. Ahora tendría que pararse en frente a todas esas personas para presentarse. Que nervios! Ella tenía pánico escénico. Pero su tío se dio cuenta de ello. Ron sonrió macabramente.

*Dante, ve con ella.* -El mencionado encapuchado se levantó sobresaltado.

-Descuida, ya estoy aquí. –Le dijo. –Deja que te ayude. –Se paró frente a ella y le quitó la capa. La cabellera Weasley quedó expuesta en una muchacha de rostro asustado pero decidido. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, heredado de su madre porque de su padre no podría ser. Llevaba uno de sus gorros que tanto le gustaban.

-Muy buenos días a todos. Espero se encuentren de maravilla todos y todas. No sé porqué, pero soy una Gryffindor. –Dante apretó su mano para que no entrara en detalles. –Mi nombre es Molly Weasley, en honor a mi abuela.

*Todos nosotros estabamos peleandonos por el nombre para ponerlo en nuestras respectivas hijas. Pero Percy ganó la disputa.* -Agregó Ron. Ya que conocía la enorme vergüenza que le daba a Molly hablar en público.

-Siempre había pensado que si tenía una hija se tendría que llamar Molly. –Dijo Percy.

-Quién pudo haberse casado contigo, Percy? Porque éste no puede ser fruto del trabajo en el Ministerio –Se burló Fred, refiriéndose a todas las labores que conlleva su empleo.

-Técnicamente… si. –Empezó a decir Molly. –Verán, mi padre conoció a mi madre en el trabajo. Quién por cierto, en éstos momentos está viviendo en Holanda. Al principio sólo hablaban lo necesario, mi padre estaba enojado de que le hubiesen impuesto una socia.

-Un socio? Y además mujer?! De qué me puede servir eso? –Dijo el pelirrojo. –A puesto a que sólo estuvo conmigo para subir de puesto, así es como trabajan las mujeres. –Su madre o golpeó por su grosero comentario.

-Deberías estar arrodillado en Holanda dándole las gracias por haberse casado contigo. Porque déjame decirte algo mi amor; tú no eres fácil. –Le dijo su madre Molly. Su tocalla rió.

-En realidad si, él siempre está metiendo la pata, pero mamá sabe como controlarlo.

-Lo tienen dominado, eh? No me sorprende. –Se burló Bill.

-En fin. Empezaron a verse más y siempre alegaron que era cuestión de trabajo. Al final de la historia nací yo. Ah! Y díganme Milly. –Finalizó. Su tío ron se enorgullece de que hubiese terminado sin ningún ataque. Estaba seguro de que su sobrina sería una estrella, siempre y cuando su hermano dejara superarse y pudiesen vencer sus miedos. Aunque estaba seguro de que la compañía de Dante contribuyó a la seguridad durante su presentación.

-Vaya sorpresa! Y tu padre no continuó con más de esos supuestos trabajos? –Preguntó el Sr. Weasley. Todos reían a carcajadas mientras Percy se hundía de brazos cruzados en su asiento.

-No. Soy hija única… Hablando de eso, puedo tener un hermanito? –Preguntó Milly.

-No! No quiero más hijos. No me mal interpretes, seguro debo adorarte, porque a penas te conozco y yate quiero. Pero no tendré más hijos, son bastante problemáticos. Con uno es suficiente. –Le respondió el pasado de su padre tal y como le respondería en el futuro. Por su rostro era evidente el enojo de ella.

-Tranquila, yo soy como tu hermano y nunca te voy a dejar. –Le susurró su acompañante.

-Si, hermanos… -Dijo Milly con sentimientos imperceptibles.

*Oye linda! Quieres vengarte?* -Le preguntó Ron.

-Si! –Respondió Milly.

*Oye mamá! Percy se casó a escondidas.*

-Cómo es la cosa? –preguntó Molly.

*Pasaron los años, ellos iban a casa y nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Hasta que solo faltaban unos cuantos meses para que Molly naciera.*

-QUÉ! Y POR QUÉ?! CÓMO LE OCULTAS UNA COSA ASÍ A TU MADRE PERCIVAL WEASLEY? –Le regañó su madre.

-Molly, tranquilizate que te va a dar un ataque –le advirtió el siempre pasivo Arthur.

-Yo…

-El sólo quería guardar apariencias. Precisamente para que no pensaran que su esposa había subido de puesto por medios inmorales.

-Aún así debió decirme! –Molly lo golpeó tres veces con su bolso. –Si en un futuro no me dices, te caeré a garrotazos.

-Bien pensado Ron. –Le reconoció Bill. –Has madurado. Dónde aprendiste a ser tan…

*Calculador? Vengativo? Conspirador? Prudente? Ambicioso? Si.* -Dijo Ron queriendo terminar la frase. *Pues es parte de mi trabajo. Me encargo de analizar y crear las tácticas para detener el terrorismo en el mundo mágico, proveniente de toda criatura. Eso implica pensar como ellos. Mi trabajo realmente me apasiona y por ende soy muy bueno en el. Los aurores nunca habían tenido a un integrante como yo… Pero basta de mi, sigamos con los chicos. Dante, ya que estás adelante, continúa tú.*

-Por su puesto. –El chico se quitó la capa impresionando a todos con sus ojos; una interesante mezcla de verde y miel. Rostro arrogante pero con un toque romántico. Cómo puede ser posible? Ni idea. Es solo algo que transmite. No se parecía en nada a Blaise. Más bien, sus genes eran Parkinson. –Buenos días mi gente hermosa!

-Ah! –Gritó Pansy. –Éste sí que es un espectáculo!

-Gracias mamá. Siempre has sido mi mayor admiradora.

-Yo soy tu madre? Genial! Prosigue quiero oírte. –Dijo la chica emocionada.

*Espera!* -La otra Pansy apareció de repente. *Falto yo! Falto yo!* -Ella se sentó en el piso, al lado de su pasado. *Ven siéntate Blaise que estamos interrumpiendo a nuestra estrella.*

*Llegué vivo!* -Dijo éste dejando salir sus pensamientos.

-Nuestra estrella? –Preguntó Blaise.

-Silencio. –Dijo Pansy a su amigo de toda la vida.

*A nadie le interesa que haya llegado vivo?*

*Ya te dije que te callaras*

-No. Quién te lo dijo fue ella. –Dijo Blaise apuntando a la Pansy del pasado. –Y me lo dijo a mi. –La Pansy del futuro le agarró la pierna y la del pasado el brazo, juntas lo sacudieron y dijeron:

-*Haz silencio, por favor*-

-De acuerdo mujer! –El chico bufó. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos reían al borde de las lágrimas. Después de que todos recobraron la compostura, Dante continuó.

-Como les estaba diciendo antes de que mis padres llegaran, mi nombre es Dante Tarcisio. Mi nombre es como el poeta autor de la divina comedia y Tarcisio, significa de gran valor. Así que sí, estoy destinado a la grandeza.

*Espero que eso incluya a los estudios.* - Dijo Theo.

-Yo también espero eso padrino. –Contestó a sabiendas de lo que se refería. Él no era un buen estudiante.

-Soy tu padrino? –Preguntó Theodore del pasado.

-Sip. Mis iniciales son de mis padrinos.

-Dante es con D! Yo soy tu madrina? –Preguntó Daphne.

-Si.

-Ay que lindo!

*Lo ven? Es encantador.* -Dijo Pansy. *Y por qué tus hermanos están resagados? Vamos niños! Al frente y al centro. Para qué parí tanto si no se van a dar a conocer?* -Dos encapuchados se pararon de inmediato.

-Termina. –Le dijo su hermana.

-Ah si! Mi especialidad es el canto. Además, soy el PRIMERO de todas las generaciones familiares , en pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor. –Dijo Dante con mucho orgullo.

-Qué? No! Que fiasco viejo. Cómo fue que te dañaste? –Dijo Blaise.

-Y eso que me agradabas… -Dijo Theo.

-Tú dejaste que se estropeara Blaise. A puesto que fuiste demasiado nenita con él. –Culpó Draco.

-No digan esas cosas sobre mi niño, trío de idiotas! –Los regañó Pansy. –Él es genial esté en la casa que esté.

*Ella tiene razón. Somos buenos padres.* -La apoyó Blaise en lo que Pansy del pasado se sonrojaba. No porque la hubiese apoyado, porque Blaise siempre había estado para ella. Lo que la ponían nerviosa era el hecho de estar casada con él. Es decir, no le molestaba pero tampoco se lo esperaba. *Julia, quiero verte.*

-Hola papi! –la chica salió disparada a abrazar a sus padres. –los extrañé.

*Y nosotros a ti. Ahora ve a presentarte.* -Ella regresó a lo alto y se quitó la capa. Era de baja estatura, cabello castaño, su piel bronceada y sonrisa de pasarela. Su ropa era de un estilo único, algo oscura, pero muy alegre que hacía resaltar sus curvas.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Julia y soy de Slytherin.

-Te salió una bien Blaise. –Le dijo Draco.

-No sé de qué hablas. –Dijo el chico haciéndose el desentendido. Pero interiormente orgulloso.

-Como les seguía diciendo, soy una chica astuta. No soy una roba escenarios como mi hermano. Yo hago cosas más duraderas que las personas pueden apreciar. Yo pinto, con lo que sea y cuando sea.

-Tiene a todo Hogwarts inundado en diseños, retratos y esas cosas. A veces vas caminando por ahí y al mirar hacia abajo, te encuentras un dibujo en una hoja de árbol con su firma. Siempre le digo que los comercialice, pero no quiere. –Dijo Fred.

-Eso es porque lo hago para embellecer y alegrar a las personas. Pero en un futuro, planeo ser diseñadora de moda. Y el tío Draco es mi modelo personal!

-Yo? –Todos rieron.

*Si. Lo que pasa es que cuando ella estaba en clases, Pansy y yo teníamos que trabajar. Así que te ofreciste a ser su maniquí un día para que ella no se sintiera mal. Te gustó la ropa y la adoptaste como tu diseñadora.* -Le respondió Blaise.

-Eso es porque soy un buen tío.

*Si que lo eres, Draco. Julia es una niña muy talentosa… solo faltas tú Michael.* -Le dijo Pansy.

-Buenas… -miró el reloj y se percató de que ya eran las doce. Y eso que habían iniciado temprano. –Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Michael Desiderio, que significa el deseado. –Se quitó la dejando ver a un joven moreno muy fornido de sonrisa perlada. Tenía cierto brillo divertido y amigable en los ojos. A diferencia de sus hermanos cuyo color de ojos predominaba el verde, él modelaba un azul aqua. Se veía más humilde que su hermano menor. Con simpatía y un toque seductor guiñó un ojo a la audencia. Los murmullos coquetos de las chicas se hicieron presentes.

-Calmen sus hormonas mujeres! Él podría ser hijo suyo. –Les advirtió una voz femenina en el fondo. –Y tú! Deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo.

-Todo yo! No tengo la culpa de ser un adonis. –Se le fue lo humilde. –Como sea… Me gusta practicar varios deportes, en Quidditch soy golpeador. Pero practico muchos deportes muggles que mis tíos me enseñaron desde niño a mi y mis primos.

-Quiénes son esos tíos tuyos? –Preguntó Blaise enojado.

-Tengo varios. Pero prefiero que ellos mismos te lo digan.

*Michael es el más modesto de mis hijos.* -Dijo Blaise tratando de sacarlo del aprieto. *Es un jugador excelente. Ha participado en varias competencias y salido victorioso como el más valioso.

-Eso es fantástico! –Dijo Pansy.

*Si, muy genial, estoy orgulloso. Weasley, les toca.* -Prosiguió Blaise queriendo parar el interrogatorio a su familia.

*A cuál de todos?* -Se rió Ron. Blaise le dio una mirada de: Estos nos son momentos para bromear, ayúdame. *Si, bueno. Sé a qué te refieres. Lúzcanse chicas.*

-Como siempre… -Una figura femenina se paró en frente de todos y se quitó la tela que la ocultaba. Era una muchacha de tez de porcelana, labios rojos y perfectos, ojos perfilado y delgada figura. Con postura aristocrática dejó salir las tonalidades de su voz. –Bonjour Famille. Mi nombre es Victoria pero me dice Victorie. Soy la bruja más inteligante de mi clase, una dama muy formal. Hablo español, francés, inglés e italiano. Creo que con eso saben quiénes son mis padres.

-TE ATRAPAAAAARON! –Gritaron los hermanos de Bill eufóricos.

-Era de esperarse, no? –Dijo éste fijándose en su nueva novia.

-Pero que niña tan hermosa! –Dijo Fleur muy contenta. Se había casado con el hombre que amaba. Sí! Lo había logrado. Nunca estuvo en su mente el hecho de que Bill le pidiera matrimonio. Él era tan frío, independiente, perfeccionista. No podía culparlo, por esas cualidades se había enamorado de él.

-Es como otra versión tuya, pero pelirroja. –Le dijo Bill sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si… tardaron mucho para tenerme.

-Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó su padre.

-Pues porque el hijo de la tía Hermione nació el mismo año que yo y me está pisando los talones en una carrera por la inteligencia. Y lo peor es que a él no le importa ni un poco! Yo soy muy competitiva. –Sólo se permitió decir eso. Aunque esa era una razón, no era enteramente la causa de sus deseos. Si hubiese nacido antes, su padre no la estaría tratando como una nena de cinco años, aunque dudaba que eso fuese posible aún si tuviese cincuenta. Y tal vez, solo tal vez… su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras la hubiese visto como una mujer; inteligente, atractiva y fuerte ante la adversidad. –Y como era de esperarse, estoy en Gryffindor.

-Ya vamos a terminar? Tengo mucha hambre. –Se quejó Ron.

-Siempre en lo mismo. Quiero ver a los hijos de Charlie. –Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

*No puedo evitarlo mamá! Y déjame decirte que te quedarás esperando porque ese ni novia tiene. Está muy enfocado en su carrera.* Agregó Ron.

-Pero si sigue así, se va a quedar muy solitario. –Se preocupó Arthur quitándole las palabras a su esposa. Él siempre había querido una familia grande, sus hijos se criaron en una familia con muchos miembros. No podía concebir que su hijo no le gustase la idea de formar una familia.

-Para eso me tiene a mi! Como digo yo: para el que Dios no le dio hijos, los ángeles son sus sobrinos. –Dijo una encapuchada con la tela muy abultada. Era grande lo que había ahí adentro.

-Y tú quién eres? –Preguntó Fleur.

-Daha! Tu hija mami, me llamo Dani. –La chica se quitó la capa liberando sus abundantes rizos rojos. Nunca se había visto tanto cabello junto. Era tan largo que llegaba a medio muslo. Lacio podría acercarse mucho a sus rodillas. Era todo un personaje. Su piel poseía un rubor encantador, sus pecas ocultas por la falta de sol en el lugar.

-Ya decía yo!... por un momento pensé que había parido al Jorobado de Notre Dame.

-Cuánto cabello! Es que tu padre nunca te llevó a un salón? –Molly no esperó a que le respondieran. –Claro que no! Él es el enemigo declarado de las tijeras.

-Me crece extremadamente rápido. En época de calor son comparables a las llamaradas de fuego. Aún así, no me gusta cortarlo.

-Hija tuya tenía que ser, Bill –Dijo Arthur riendo.

-Sin vergüenzas. –La Sra. Weasley también reía.

-Como les decía; estoy en la misma casa que mi hermana. No soy tan inteligente, no me interesa el Quidditch. Soy una aventurera. Adoro visitar a mi tío Charlie en vacaciones, con el aprendo mucho. Me gusta trepar árboles, montar dragones, correr, sentir el viento en mi cara, la adrenalina que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora…

-Wou wou wou! Alto ahí. Eso no es nada femenino. –La detuvo Fleur.

-Lo sé. Pero las etiquetas me aburren. –Dani volteó los ojos y a sus padres les iba a dar algo.

-No hagas eso mientras estás hablando con una persona, es irrespetuoso. –Le corrigió su padre.

-Soy algo más imprudente que eso. –Los retó ella.

-Bien, creo que ha quedado claro que eres la más rebelde, espero te haga feliz. –Dijo Ron para frenar su actitud. –Ahora, si el profesor Dumbledore está de acuerdo, vamos a comer.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo el director y con un chasquido hizo aparecer un enorme comedor. Al instante, apareció un banquete.


	22. Ultimas presentaciones

Últimas presentaciones!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Disfrutadlo. –Dijo Dumbledore.

-Genial, tengo hambre. –Dijo Ron.

-Eso lo sabemos. –Dijo Hermione riéndose mientras se estiraba para alcanzar unas uvas.

*Permíteme.* -Theo se las pasó sin incoveniente. Los Slytherin vieron esto con molestia, pero ninguno habló.

*Te encanta poner celoso a su esposo, cierto?* -Se burló Blaise. Hermione enrojeció. Esposo? Ella había visualizado un futuro con Ron, pero como obviamente no sucedió como lo planeó, se moría de curiosidad por saber con quién se casó. Al menos ya sabe que tiene un hijo.

*Y tu eres feliz enchinchando. Déjate de tonterías que si él recuerda esto seguro me mata. Es tierre que me tiene.* -Dijo Theo. Estaba harto de los celos de su amigo. A su esposa no le importaba porque era algo ridículo, simplimente eran amigos. Además, el no sería capaz de dañar a su esposa ni de traicionarlo a él.

*Ya sabes que es broma. Tú sabes que su esposo te quiere mucho, lo que pasa es que no podemos ir en contra de su naturaleza.* -Dijo George con mucha confianza, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Draco quería decir algo, hacer algunas preguntas, armar un escándalo. Pero prefirió mantenerse callado al igual que los demás Slytherin. A pesar de ésta conversación que parecía ser fraternal, estaban en la mesa y si algo tenían los Slytherin eran etiqueta y protocolo. Además, _ni que fuese tan malo. Peor eran las comidas con el señor tenobroso, protagonizadas por un espectáculo de tortura; _pensó Draco. No le prestó mayor atención a sus amigos del futuro y siguió su comida. La verdad es que él también tenía mucha hambre.

*Hermione… muero de hambre.* -Se quejó Draco.

*Concéntrate. Nuestros hijos podrían estar hablando ahora mismo.*

*No puedo. Solo oigo el quejido de mi estómago vacío.*

*Si… yo también tengo hambre.* -Dijo Harry.

*No se diga más. Hay que afincar el diente.* -Llegó Molly a salvar a todos los hambrientos!

*Sra. Weasley! No sabe cuánto la quiero.* -Dijo Draco viendo la gloria de los alimentos. Molly reía mientras los demás esperaban impacientes por sus platos de comida.

*Supuse que ustedes serían precisamente los que se quedarían de último.* -Llegó hasta Hermione pero ésta no aceptó. *Qué pasa querida? No tienes hambre?*

*Coman ustedes. Me quedaré atenta por si alguien dice algo y tenemos que aparecer.* -Hermione se quedó sentada en el prado con las piernas cruzadas mirando el horizonte.

*Descuída hay más personas allá. Si alguien mete la pata, nos harán recordar.* -La tranquilizó Harry.

*No seas tan masoquista. Entiendo que estés preocupada pero tienes que velar por ti misma también, así que come.* -La regañó Ginny, la señora Weasley le volvió a tender el plato y la castaña lo rechazó nuevamente.

*Lo intenté.* -Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Draco. Éste conocía a su esposa y no vio caso insistirle más.

En el postre, una de las encapuchadas se inclinó para alcanzar un trozo de pastel. Al hacerlo, dejó ver uno de sus mechones pelirrojos.

-Ey! Un mechón pelirrojo? Eres una Weasley! –Notó Fred.

-No, no es así. –Negó ella.

-Cuál Weasley falta? –Se preguntó George.

-Ginny! –Dijo toda la familia.

-Eh? –Preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida.

-Tienes hijos! –Le informó Bill con cara de pánico.

-Lo sé. Ya los vi. –Dijo Ginny sin inmutarse.

-Qué?! Dónde?! –Preguntó su hermano.

-Es cierto! –Ron cayó en cuenta. –En el campo de Quidditch.

-Y cómo sabes cuáles eran tus hijos? Eran demasiados. –Le preguntó Harry con interés.

-Intuición. –Dijo Ginny ruborizada por la atención del chico.

-Y a ti no te da nada de eso, Harry? –Soltó Ron enojado.

-De qué "eso" me hablas Ron? –preguntó su amigo.

-Ambos saben de lo que hablo.

*Por qué no están aquí?* -Le preguntó Ron a Theo, refiriéndose a los padres faltantes del futuro.

*No lo sé.*

-Ronald, piensa bien lo que estás insinuando. –Intervino Hermione. Harry y Ginny estaban tojos de la vergüenza.

-Aquí hay algo podrido. –Dijo Fred con los brazos cruzados.

-Si. Me parece que ellos saben algo que nosotros no. –Dijo George repitiendo la acción de su hermano.

*Bromeas? Tú fuiste el primero en saberlo.* -George estaba enojado con su propia actitud. Pero se entendía, estabn hablando de su hermanita.

*Eso aún no pasa.* -Ron le dio un golpe en el brazo para que no hablara más de la cuenta.

-Y por qué él lo supo antes que yo? –preguntó Bill.

*Porque todos estabamos ayudándote a preparar tu boda y George era el único incapacitado. –Le respondió Ron, porque conocía la actitud de su hermano y si no le decía se iba a armar peor.

-Pero qué lo que pasó?! –Dijeron Percy y Bill con irritabilidad.

-EL BESO! –Gritaron los encapuchados hartos de todo el jaleo.

-QUÉ?! –Gritó toda la familia Weasley.

*Bien amigo, tienes que recordar.* -Dijo Ron mientras subía a la mesa y pasaba al otro lado.

*Les pido que por favor mantengan la calma.* –Les decía Theo mientras ellos reclamaban: _Cómo puede ser tan calenturienta ésta jovencita… Apuesto que Harry la sedujo… El chico era como nuestri hermano, cómo pudo?... Permaneció bajo nuestro techo, quien sabe las perversiones que hicieron… Mi niña… Ésta muchachita tiene que darse a respetar, por Merlín!..._

*Vamos amigo, tienes que recordar algo de esto.*

*Estoy intentando memorizarlo. No sé que más hacer.*

*Escucha. Ya pasé por esto y déjame decirte que se va a poner feeeeeo.* -Ron lo miró fijamente. -*Hazlo por tu esposa, por ti, por tus hijos, por…*

-Permíteme. –Dijo Remus. –Quiéres recordar?

-Si. –El profesor atendió la afirmación y lo golpeó en el estómago. Harry se quejaba del dolor y tosía.

-Lo lamento, fue la situación. –Se disculpó Remus tratando de que le doliera menos.

*Gracias.* -El hombre se volteó para ver una versión adulta de Harry que le sonreía y lo abrazó. *Que gusto verlo.* -Le dijo con lágrimas. Ginny estaba en la misma situación pero con su hermano Fred.

-Ginny… -La llamó Molly.

*Hola mami.* -Dijo la pelirroja saludando con los dedos de las manos. La Sra. Weasley le iba a dar un sermón pero Ginny se recordó de algo más importante. *Mis bebés!*

-Ay no. –Cuatro chicos encapuchados se echaron a correr inútilmente porque como Ginny los conocía bien y era ágil, los atrapó sin incoveniente.

*Acaso planean darme un ataque!* -Inició furiosa. *Mis niños, los extrañé mucho.* -Ginny los abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores ma, solo fue una noche. –Dijo el más alto.

*Pero fue la noche más larga del mundo. Estabamos muy preocupados. Gracias por la pista, fue de mucha aydua, bien hecho.* -Dijo Harry. *Me alegra que estén bien.* -Él también se unió al abrazo.

-Eso quiere decir que si te casaste con mi hermana! –El Ron del pasado no se lo podía creer.

*Ey, tranquilo.* -Le advirtió Marceline, su esposa en el futuro.

*Será mejor que le hagas caso a mi esposa.* -Le advirtió Ron.

-Tú! –Dijo Bill apuntando a Harry del futuro. –Has profanado a mi hermana!

*No puedo creer que estemos pasando por esto de nuevo. Bill, baja esa varita!* -Fred y George también sacaron la suya. *Y ustedes por qué lo imitan tremendos cavernícolas?!* -La Ginny del pasado estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, la del futuro estaba histérica. Sin duda era hora de intervenir. El Harry del futuro fue hacia la versión pasada de su esposa.

*Respira, no te preocupes, yo lo soluciono.* -Acto seguido las dos chicas se calmaron. *Antes que nada, hola. Sé que esto para ustedes es incómodo. Ginny fue por mucho tiempo la única hija Weasley y encima de eso también es la más pequeña. Me casé con ella justo después de la guerra porque así lo decidimos.*

-Imagino que eso debió ser mucho tiempo en el futuro, verdad? –Dijo el Sr. Weasley. Los Slytherin estaban muy entretenidos con todo lo que pasaba.

*En realidad no. Ginny aún no había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts.*

-Ay madre Santa! –La Sra. Weasley casi se desmaya.

-Dame una razón para no asesinarte ahora mismo. –La mirada de Bill daba miedo. Pero nadie quiso detenerlo.

*La amo…*

*Yo también lo amo a él*

*Y somos muy felices juntos. Tenemos una hermosa familia*

*Él me quiere, me cuida, aguanta mis temperamentos, hace lo imposible para vernos felices a todos.* -Decía Ginny mientras avanzaba hacia su esposo.

-Bueno, si así está la cosa, no veo por qué no. –Aprobó el Sr. Weasley.

-Si papá dice que si… -Bill bajó su varita.

-Confío en que podrás controlarla. –Aportó la Sra. Molly.

-No puede ser tan malo. Mi mejor amigo será mi cuñado… -Se contentó Ron. Los demás se miraban con aprobación.

*Y ya? Eso fue todo? La primera vez tardamos tres días para convencerlos y ahora fue tan simple? A caso estaban en la menopausia o qué?* –Se extrañó Ginny. Ellos la miraron como diciendo: "_En serio? Aceptamos lo que no dices y así nos tratas?"_ –*Es broma familia, los quiero.* -Dijo estirando la mano y poniendo su cara más tierna.

-Si ya hasta hijos tienen, qué se puede hacer? –Le respondió Arthur.

*Tiene toda la razón. Hablando de mis hijos, presentense chicos.* -Les exhortó Harry. *Qué tal si empezamos con el más grande?* -Dijo mirando a Tedd.

-Prefiero hacerlo cuando estemos todos.

*De acuerdo.* -Le apoyó comprensivo. *El siguiente.*

-Lamento la tardanza. –Llegó Sirius. –fue muy pesado llegar aquí. Me perdí de mucho? –Las presentaciones no fue lo único que perdió, al ver tanta descendencia también se le fue el equilibrio y casi cae.

*Sirius! Me alegra que estés aquí! No sabes cuánto te extrañé.* -Harry lo abrazó como si fuese un niño otra vez.

-Esto ya me está dando miedo. Quién eres! –Dijo Sirius con voz grave y postura relajada pero con muchas dudas.

-El es Harry. –le respondió Remus sin poder detener la risa causada por la expresión de su amigo.

-Imposible. Harry está sentada allá. –Dijo ubicándolo en la mesa donde antes había un banquete.

-Éste otro, viene del futuro. –Remus seguía a carcajadas.

-Disculpa, cómo dijiste? –Con el dedo meñique se estrujó el oído. –Creo que no te he oído bien, dijiste del futuro?

-Pues sí mi querido amigo. Al parecer, sus hijos se metieron en un gran lío con la magia y sus padres vinieron a salvarlos. –Tras analizar los parentescos y evoluciones, Sirius terminó creyéndoles. Los demás fueron a saludarlo muy emotivamente luego de su asimilación.

-Tengo otra pregunta. Harry, por qué te has puesto así al verme?

-Si. Conmigo también actuaste igual. –Al profesor Lupin también le había surgido la misma inquietud.

*Prefiero decirles luego.* -le respondió tristemente Harry.

-De acuerdo. –aceptaron, aunque ya se estaban esperando lo peor.

-Papá. –Harry se volteó para ver a su hija. –Me presentaré ahora. –Tal y como lo hace su madre, no esperó respuesta para actuar y dar un paso adelante. –Hola familia! Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter Weasley. –Se quitó la capa mostrando una figura idéntica a la de Lily Evans pero con lentes. Snape, quien no había dicho nada, se atragantó. Con qué? No lo sé.

-A ti te conozco! –Se alegró Ginny.

-Claro, eres mi madre.

-Eres igual a tu abuela. –Dijo Sirius con la boca abierta. Separó para dar una vuelta alrededor de ella y observarla mejor. Le quitó los lentes y se los puso él. –Sip, eres una Potter, heredaste la ceguera extrema.

-Ya… dámelos que no veo. –Le quitó los lentes y lo empujó levemente.

-También tiene carácter! –Se reía entretenido.

-Claro, soy de Gryffindor. –Dijo con cierta arrogancia. –Sirius la miró a ella y a Harry repetidas veces.

-Que linda hija tienes Harry! –El hombre se abalanzó hacia su ahijado para felicitarlo.

-Bueno, si. Pero ahora viene lo mejor.

-Y tú quién eres jovencito? –Preguntó Remus interesado.

-Soy james Potter –Se quitó la capa y puso un gesto sumamente arrogante. –James Sirius Potter Weasley. –Sirius se llevó el puño a la boca y empezó a reír.

-A ti no te había visto. –Comentó Ginny.

-Lo siento. Estaba con mis primas y mi madrina. –Dijo James incómodo bajo la mirada de su madre del futuro.

-Eres igual a tu abuelo, y tienes nuestros nombres! Tú también tienes un característica de los Potter; sacaste los ojos de tu madre y el pelo de tu padre. –Interrumpió Sirius.

-No soy igual a nadie. Soy mejor. –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado muy conocida. Los presentes se quedaron como que _"Y este niño?"_

*Disculpen su falta de humildad. Es que pasa mucho tiempo con su padrino.* -Dijo Ron.

-Y ese eres tú? –Preguntó su padre.

*No. Mi ahijado es Albus.* -Responde Ron orgulloso. El director se rió al recordar al joven con su nombre.

-Y antes de que pregunten, yo soy Albus. –Se quitó la capa y Sirius no esperó momento para examinarlo.

-Éste es pura y enteramente Weasley. –Dijo el hombre abrazándolo.

-Arthur! Se parece a ti cuando figurabas esa edad. –Aportó Molly.

-Es un muchacho muy apuesto sin duda alguna. –Dijo el abuelo con el pecho erguido.

-Parezco mayor que mis hermanos y hasta soy más alto y más inteligente. –Dijo Albus, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con la conversación.

*Es una especie de competencia entre los más pequeños. Leí en un libro para madres que ellos siempre intentarán superar a sus hermanos mayores.* -Aclaró Ginny.

-Qué competencia? No se puede cambiar el hecho de que él nació de último y es el enano llorón de la casa. –Lo retó James mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ven acá mugrosa lagartija de pantano!

-Qué vas a hacerme León sin garras? –Dijo James. El alto encapuchado los detuvo con un hechizo.

*Ey! Ey! Ey! Por qué siempre te metes en líos James?* -Le preguntó su padre.

-Porque su idiotez supera límites. –Responde Albus sin que se le diera la palabra.

*Y tú por qué cedes antes sus provocaciones? Esa es la impresión que quieren dar?*

*Agradezcan que están en público, porque sino, les hubiese dado una buena tunda! Ahora, discúlpense antes de que me arrepienta!* -Los amenazó su madre.

-Perdón por mi comportamiento. No debí abrir la boca. –Se arrepintió James con miedo. Desde lejos, podía sentir la mirada reprobatoria de cierta rubia.

-Yo también lo siento. Como habrán notado, yo soy de Gyffindor y el es un Slytherin. A veces se nos cruzan los cables, pero generalmente nos llevamos bien. Básicamente no hay rivalidad de casas. –Explicó Albus.

-Eso sí que es un alivio! –Se alegró Dumbledore.

*Bien. Creo que llegó la hora de abrir la caja de pandora.* -Dijo Harry y al instante los del futuro asintieron. Tres encapuchados empezaron a temblar.

La última gran concentración de luz apareció, dejando expectantes a todos.

-Llegaron papá y mamá. –Dijo una voz femenina poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

La luz tardó en desaparecer, haciéndose más fuerte, sin dejar ver a los recién llegados. Algunos hasta cerraron los ojos por tal intensidad.

Cuando al fin logró disolverse el ardiente destello, se vislumbró dos personas agarradas de las manos. Hermione se desmayó.

*Mi amor!* -Draco salió disparado a socorrerla, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más que ella.

*Despierta.* -Miró a su esposa. *No me asustes así.* -Ella se dirigió a él.

*Creo que fue demasiado impresionante*

-Por favor, mamá, dime que no soy yo. –Le suplicó Draco a su madre.

-No estoy segura. Será posible? –Se preguntó Narcissa. Todos estaban pendientes de la chica en los brazos del hombre que había llegado.

-Mejor no correr riesgos. Ey tú! Suéltala! Esa sangre sucia no merece el amparo de nadie. –Dijo el Draco del pasado.

El Draco Malfoy del futuro lo miró con su mirada de máximo odio. Iba a lanzarle una maldición desde donde estaba, pero no pudo porque Hermione se despertó.

-Aaaaah! Quién eres? –Ahora era ella quien le apuntaba a él y se alejaba asustada.

*Tranquila, todo está bien. Yo soy tú y el es tu esposo, Draco Malfoy.* -Le respondió Hermione.

-Eso es imposible! Mi hijo nunca se casaría con una inmunda como tú. –dijo Narcissa.

*Quién invitó a mi madre?* -Se fastidió Draco. Alguien lo estaba jodiendo.

-Nosotros lo pedimos papá. –Dijo un encapuchado de voz masculina.

*Tenía que ser… eso me recuerda, independientemente de todo, Jane estás castigada por lo que le hiciste a tu hermana.* -A Draco ya le estaba dando una fuerte jaqueca.

-Yo no tengo hijos. Y mucho menos mujeres! –Se quejó el Draco del pasado.

*Tú cállate que no estoy de humor.* -Se dijo. *Ustedes* -Se refirió a sus hijos *No creen que la situación está muy fuerte como para invitar a mi madre? A caso Lucius también anda por ahí?*

-Te imaginas?! No estuviese vivo en éste momento. –Apoyó el otro Draco. Ambos temblaron, uno de miedo y el otro de ira.

-Lo sentimos papá. Lo que pasa es que nunca habíamos conocido a ninguno de nuestros abuelos. Y teníamos mucha curiosidad. –Dijo una de sus hijas con voz llorosa. Draco aflojó su semblante.

*Los entiendo. Bueno, lo que importa es que ya están bien.* -Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó al igual que Hermione, estos los recibieron con gusto.

-No puedo creerlo. Estoy casado con una sangre sucia! Esto tiene que se una horrorosa pesadilla.

*Ya me hartaste!* -El Draco del futuro sobre el Draco del pasado. *Te asesinaré con mis propias manos! NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO HA HABLARLE ASÍ!* -El draco del pasado sentía la ausencia del aire.

-Papá, sueltalo! Podrías matarnos a nosotros también. –Dijo una de sus hijas. Él obedeció al instante. Draco se sorprendió de la cara de asco que su futuro le reflefaba. Fue como una paradoja, porque nunca pensó que pudiese tener asco de sí mismo.

-Un segundo más y te hubiese aniquilado. –Dijo el rubio, sabiendo que no era verdad. –Qué tienes contra ti mismo? En qué clase de idiota me convertí?

-Eso mismo debo decir yo. –Hermione se lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

*Antes de que continues, deja que mis hijos se presenten.* -Se defendió la Hermione del futuro.

-Yo primero! –Una rubia de pelo lacio se quitó la capa. Sus ojos eran almendrados como los de su madre, de tez blanca pero un poco más expuesta al sol. –Hola! –Tenía una tierna expresión, con un peculiar brillo de travesura cruzando sus ojos. –Mi nombre es Jane Antlia.

-Una niña! Es indudablemente hija tuya, Draco. Suerte que no tiene señas de ser de la misma raza de aquella chiquilla impura. –Dijo Narcissa.

-Cómo se atreve a llamar así a mi madre? Vieja verde. –preguntó una grave voz masculina.

-Mi madre solo dice lo cierto. Yo no puedo estar atado a una sangre sucia. Solo de pensarlo me dan náuseas. –Los ojos del encapuchado brillaron, siendo lo único y distinguible de él. Draco, al mirarlo, se asustó. Recordó aquella cosa que lo había atacado. –Eres tú! El monstruo! El que me atacó!

*Si lo hizo fue porque lo provocaste!*-Defendió Draco. *Te conozco, no intentes negarlo. Crees que tratar a las personas con superioridad es la manera correcta, pero estás muy errado. Lamento si dije algo fuera de lugar hijo.* -Se disulpó Draco.

-Ja! Me imagino que en el futuro no te respetan. –Comentó Narcissa.

*Al contrario. Porque para que lo respeten, hay que respetar. Draco se ha convertido en una persona querida y de buena moral.* -Comentó Hermione.

-Y a ti quién te preguntó lagartona? –Narcissa tenía que mantener su posición. Eso implicaba no dejar que una sangra sucia le lleva la contraria. Pero en el fondo, se alegró de escuchar aquellas palabras.

*Mamá, ya me estás hartando. Si vas a seguir con esa actitud, vete.* -Draco no tenía que ver con nada más que con defender a su esposa y sus hijos.

-Pero, pero quiero ver a mis nietos. –Se quejó Narcissa.

*Entonces ahórrate tus comentarios.* -Narcissa puso un gesto enojado, pero aún así no dijo nada. Su hijo había crecido. Se convirtió en el hombre que siempre supo que sería. Por alguna extraña razón eso no la desilucionó, más bien la motivó. Ya empezaba a digerir la idea. *Jane, niña del futuro castigo, continúa.* -La chica sabía que su padre no se le olvidaría el lío de la zapatilla. Sonrió amargamente.

-Soy de Slytherin y me encanta. Técnicamente, la más pequeña de los Malfoy. Mi gemela me lleva unos cuentos segundos.

-Tuve gemelas! –Hermione se agarró el vientre entre asustada y emocionada.

-Otra chica Malfoy?! –Se sorprendieron los amigos de Draco.

*Si… perdí varias apuestas.* -Sus amigos del futuro estallaron en carcajadas.

-Eso es imposible. Esas cosas no pasan en la familia Malfoy. –Dijo Draco.

*Déjame decirte algo; con Hermione Granger, todo es posible. Esa mujer cambió mi mundo. Yo soy el hombre más afortunado. Todo cambió por ella. Nunca había tenido una alegría así, me ha tocado ser el que conoce cada línea de su mano.* -Draco sonreía a su esposa.

*Paea mi también fue una bendición encontrarte justo después de que se fue la luz en im corazón. Desde entonces llevo el cielo dentro de mi.* -Hermione se acercó a él y lentamente lo besó en los labios. Sus pasados se sobresaltaron asqueados.

-Por favor, ya paren. Sigan con las presentaciones. –Dijo Hermione evitando la escena. Draco apretaba los puños.

-Como digas, pero no puedes negar que fue muy tierno. Mi nombre es Cissy Rose, la hija de en medio. Al igual que mi madre, soy tremendo potencial para Ravenclaw. Pero fui colocada en Gryffindor. –Ésta chica era idéntica a Jane, con la diferencia de que su cabello era rizado y más claro. Sus ojos eran grises, al igual que los de su padre. Su tez era mucho más blanca. Realmente, tenian varios desacuerdos tanto físicos como mentales. –Soy una de las brujas más inteligentes junto a mi hermano y algunos primos.

-Y tú Jane? –Preguntó Hermione interesada en el intelecto de sus hijos.

-Soy astuta, con eso yo resuelvo. –Responde.

-A mi me basta con eso. –Dijo Draco tratando de retar a Hermione. Pero ésta no cedió ante sus provocaciones y le restó importancia.

-Hola… -El siguiente en quitarse la capa era totalmente diferente a sus hermanas. Sus ojos eran grises, muy claros. Su piel era blanca pero no rayaba en lo pálido. Su cabello oscuro y con un cuerpo bien esculpido. –Mi nombre es Scorpius.

-Puag! Éste si se parece a Granger. Que repugnante. –Se quejó Draco.

-Si me he controlado, ha sido porque en un futuro eres un padre ejemplar y me has criado como tu hijo. Pero nadie le habla así a mi madre. –Dijo Scorpius. –Y la genética no tiene que ver con eso. Mi parecido es sólo coincidencia.

-Qué quieres decir? –preguntaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

*No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres Scorpius.* -Le recordó Hermione.

-Está bien, lo diré… -Respiró profundamente. –No soy hijo de mi padre.

-Lo sabía! Lo ves Draco? Aquella te debió haber engañado, se vio desesperada y te conquistó. –Narcissa ya estaba deduciendo tonterías. Ella iba a agregrar que aquel muchacho era un bastardo, pero esas palabras no pudieron salir de su boca.

-Tampoco soy hijo de mi madre.

-Y entonces? –preguntó Draco.

-Me encontraste en un basurero.

-Es broma? Cómo pudieron hacerte eso? Te dejaron ahí abandonado, así sin más? –Se cuestionaba Draco.

-Malfoy! –Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro al rubio. Fue un acercamiento interesante ya que anteriormente no se habrían acercado ni para eso. A pesar de todo, la castaña esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

-No sé por qué lo hicieron. Era solo un bebé cuando pasó. Pero papá me encontró a tiempo. Llamó para pedir ayuda y casualmente, mamá fue quien respondió. Desde entonces, me cuidan juntos. –Draco abrazaba a su esposa. Era muy doloroso escuchar a su hijo decir esa cruda verdad. Scorpius era maravilloso y tuvo que pasar por un terrible abandono. Pronto, la Gryffindor dejó atrás los malos pensamientos.

*Eso es porque fuiste un maravilloso regalo. Y siempre te amaremos*

-Eso lo sé mamá.

*Scorpius, fuiste tú quien me salvó a mi.*-Agregó Draco.

-Antes no lo creía, pero luego de verte en tu juventud, pienso que realmente fuiste afortunado por encontrarme. –Todos rieron. Hasta el propio Draco.

-Cúal es tu casa? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Iba a caer en Slytherin. Pero me dijeron que el sombrero tomaba en cuenta tu decisión, así que le pedí estar en Gryffindor.

-Qué?! Tengo dos hijos en Gryffindor?! –Se alteró el rubio con las manos en la cabeza. Narcissa no dijo nada. Todos los demás reían.

*Bien…* -empezó a decir Hermione. *Aún queda una persona.* -Se dirigió al encapuchado. *Ya estamos todos aquí.*

-Lo sé. Pero es muy difícil. –Su voz salió quebrada.

*Puedes hacerlo. Estamos contigo.* -Lo apoyó Ginny; los demás morían de curiosidad.

-De acuerdo. –Tedd aflojó los puños y se sacó la capa. Su rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas. –Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin, pero me llaman Tedd.

*Remus, él es tu hijo.* -Dijo Harry directamente, porque sabía que ese asunto no se podía postergar más. Veía el rostro de su ahijado y no pudo aguantarlo, haría lo que sea para quitar ese dolor que debía estar comiéndoselo.

-Mi… -Al licántropo no le salían las palabras. Analizaba lo que iba a decir, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar ninguna de las respuestas. Se levantó de su asiento con una mano en la barbilla y caminó sin dirección. –Quién es tu madre?

-Nymphadora Tonks. –Se limitó a contestar.

-Si! Si! Si! Si! –La pelirosa saltaba con emoción por todo el lugar, sacándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Cómo? Pero soy mucho mayor y soy peligroso.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que eso no importa! Remus… yo te amo. –Se acercó a él. –Y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo.

-Por eso, no quiero que nada te pase por culpa de mi otro yo. –El hombrelobo agarró las manos de su amada. Algunos de los presentes se habían puesto demasiado emotivos y empezaron a llorar. Aunque hay que admitir que la escena era muy tierna.

-Oh, vamos! Tu transformación sólo hacen la situación más interesante. Más me duele que me rechaces y tú también sufres por ello. –Remus se quedó callado. –Eres un Gryffindor… anda, se valiente!

Tonks estaba realmente enojada. No le vio sentido seguir con aquella situación, así que apartó. Remus miró al que decía ser su hijo. Persiguió a Nymphadora, la tomó del brazo haciendo que lo mirara. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Se acercó más a ella y la besó. El público aplaudía enérgico.

-Eres una chica muy rara. Pero debo admitir que eso me encanta. Te amo Nymph. –Los enamorados se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. –Lamento la interrupción. Puedes continuar. –Dijo Remus después de haberse separado de Tonks.

-No hay cuidado. Para mi éste será uno de los recuerdos más hermosos. –Tedd se secó las lágrimas. No quería parecer un afeminado. Pero debido a las circunstancias se permitió ser más sensible.

-Bueno, habla. Queremos conocerte. –Dijo Tonks quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-Creo que soy yo quien debería decir eso.

-Olvídalo. No quiero oír más. –La metamorfomagaa se escondió en el pecho del licántropo.

*Él necesita sacarlo.* -Intentó razonar Harry.

-Sé que probablemente no nos va a gustar. Pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar. –Aceptó Remus. Tonks asintió.

-Ustedes murieron poco después de mi nacimiento. –Crudo. No había otra manera de decirlo más claro. _Mientras más rápido, menos durará el dolor,_ pensó Tedd.

-Cuántos años tenías? –Lupin preguntó entre sollozos.

-Solamente tenía algunos días.

-Oh, mi bebé! –Nymphadora corrió a abrazarlo. –Perdón por haberte dejado huérfano. Debió ser muy duro para ti. –Remus se unió a su familia.

-No tanto. Aunque soy el único en Hufflepuff, al igual que mi madre, en mi familia siempre cuidaron de mi y mi acompañaron en todo momento. Mi padrino siempre me habla sobre ustedes. Nunca se rindió conmigo. Incluso, antes de casarse, aclaró que él venía en paquete. –Harry y Ginny rieron al recordar ese momento. –Ellos me han criado como padre y madre.

-Y nosotros somos sus hermanos! –dijeron los hijos Potter.

-Así es. –Tedd volvió a sonreír. –Y mis primos que no se quedan atrás. –Los muchachos aplaudieron por su reconocimiento. –Los Srs. Weasley que disfrutan concentirme. Los tíos, siempre chistosos.

-Qué hay de mi madre? –preguntó Nymphadora.

-Ella me cuidó durante mis primeros años. Aún está viva. Sufrió mucho tu muerte, pero el tío Draco y yo la hemos y dado mucho cariño.

-Por qué tío? –Tonks tenía curiosidad por su primo.

-Porque desde niño lo vi con la tía Hermione, además me atendió muchas veces. –Nymph, sorprendida, fue hasta su primo adulto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Draco.

-No hay de qué, siento que te lo debía. Lamento haberte negado como familiar. –Ella le revolvió el cabello.

-No es tu culpa. Eso fue lo que te enseñaron. –Narcissa bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Se arrepintió de no haber hecho nada por su hermana Andrómeda. Y tanto que la quería… por qué las mejores personas tienen que ser tratadas como escoria? Sin guerra, todos eran familia, vivían felices. Incluyendo a su hijo, eso era lo que más le importaba.

-Imagino que yo también moriré.- Suspiró Sirius.

*Si. Pero descuiden, ahora que estamos aquí no los dejaremos morir.* -dijo Harry.

Esa noche estuvo adornada de abrazos y conversaciones al azar. A los Slytherin´s se les hizo difícil acoplarse, aún no se habían hecho la idea. Pero pronto descubrieron a sus respectivos ahijados y cómo sus familias iban quedando enlazadas formando fuertes amistades.


	23. Los padrinos y las casas

Los padrinos y las casas

**Para que no se pierdan.**

**El padrino o madrina está marcado con un +. Los ahijados están debajo con sus padres al lado.**

**\+ Hermione:**

_James (Ginny-Harry)_

_Mary (Ron-Marceline)_

_Lorcan (Luna-Theo)_

_Michael (Blaise-Pansy)_

**\+ Draco:**

_James (Ginny-Harry)_

_Lorcan (Luna-Theo)_

_Michael (Blaise-Pansy)_

_Alice (Daphne-Neville)_

**\+ Harry:**

_Jane (Draco-Hermione)_

_Rodrigo (Ron-Marceline)_

_Ayris (Luna-Theo)_

**\+ Ginny:**

_Scorpius (Hermione-Draco)_

_Rodrigo (Marceline-Ron)_

_Ayris (Luna-Theo)_

_Julia (Pansy-Blaise)_

_Fred II (George-Angelina)_

_Victory (Bill-Fleur)_

**\+ Ron:**

_Jane (Hermione-Draco)_

_Albus (Ginny-Harrry)_

_Julia (Pansy-Blaise)_

_Angélica (Fred-Angelina)_

**\+ Marceline:**

_Cissy (Hermione-Draco)_

_Angélica (Fred-Angelina)_

**\+ Blaise:**

_Serpent (Theo-Luna)_

_Scorpius (Hermione-Draco)_

**\+ Pansy:**

_Franz (Neville-Daphne)_

_Serpent (Theo-Luna)_

**\+ Theodore:**

_Cissy (Draco-Hermione)_

_Dante (Blaise-Pansy)_

_Franz (Daphne-Neville)_

**\+ Luna:**

_Lily (Harry-Ginny)_

_Alice (Neville-Daphne)_

**\+ Neville:**

_Lily (Harry-Ginny)_

**\+ Daphne:**

_Dante (Blaise-Pansy)_

**\+ George:**

_Mary (Ron-Marceline)_

**\+ Angelina:**

_Albus (Harry-Ginny)_

**\+ Bill:**

_Fred II (George-Angelina)_

_Milly (Percy-Valeria)_

**\+ Fleur:**

_Milly (Percy-Valeria)_

**\+ Percy:**

_Victory (Bill-Fleur)_

**\+ Gabrielle (hermana de Fleur)**

_Dani (Bill-Fleur)_

**\+ Charlie:**

_Dani (Bill-Fleur)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Ahora colocaré las casas.**

**Gryffindor**

Lily

Albus

Cissy

Scorpius

Victory

Dani

Milly

Dante

Rodrigo

Alice

Angélica

Fred II

**Ravenclaw**

Mary

Ayris

Lorcan

**xOx Hufflepuf**

Tedd Lupin

**$&amp;$ Slytherin**

James

Jane

Julia

Michael

Serpent

Franz


	24. Un capitulo mas

Un capítulo más

**Aquí lo tienen! Ya llegó! Después de tanto tiempo, **_**Un capítulo más.**_

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! –Decía Ginny en su sala común a solas con Hermione. Los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones. –Es tan emocionante.

-Habla por ti. –Dijo Hermione fastidiada.

-Hay muchas cosas malas y tristes en el futuro. Pero lo superamos y lo que hicimos mal, lo vamos a arreglar. –La pelirroja hablaba con mucha ilusión.

-Pero… y si esos desastres fueron los que nos ayudaron a forjar nuestro porvenir? Y si algo cambia? –La cabeza de la castaña se hacía bastas formulaciones. –No me mal interpretes. No me quiero casar con Malfoy y sé que él tampoco. Pero tengo tres maravillosos hijos que no me gustaría perder.

-Pues entonces tienes un serio problema amiga. Porque no puedes tenerlos si no te casa con Draco. Recuerda que también son sus hijos. –La castaña se tapó la cara con una almohada del sofá ante las verdades de Ginny.

-idiota. –Dijo Hermione.

-Él o tú? –Hermione se quedó callada. No sabía cómo responder a eso.

-necesito ir. Quiero ver qué va a pasar. –Harry estaba desorientado en su habitación. Quería saber qué estaban hablando en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Ya te dijeron que no. Sé sensato. Los adultos, con experiencia, se encargarán de esto. –Razonó Ron.

-Wau Ron! Verte a ti mismo te afectó. –Se burló Fred.

*Tiene que haber un problema.* -Decía Theo.

*Estás demasiado paranoico. No pasa nada.* -Draco pensaba que era un truco para estar más tiempo con Hermione e intentaba restarle importancia. Confiaba en su esposa y sabía que Theo estaba locamente enamorado de Luna. Pero se ponía malditamente celoso. Agradeció la paciencia de Hermione, cualquier otra mujer lo habría dejado en un dos por tres.

*Fue una expresión desmesurada de luz. Tuvo que ser por algo. Estamos jugando con el tiempo, no podemos tomar nada a la ligera.* -Hermione concordó con Theo.

*A no ser que… alguien más haya cruzado con ustedes sin que se dieran cuenta.* -Pensó Dumbledore.

*No lo creo. Fuimos los únicos en aquel lugar.* -Dijo Draco.

-Están seguros? Pudo pasar desapercibido. –Repitió el sabio mago. Antes de darle tiempo al rubio de confirmar su respuesta, Hermione salió corriendo. Los demás fueron tras ellas. Estaba buscando algo con desesperación. Abrió una puerta y cruzó sin importarle atravesar a Myrtle la llorona. Llegó hasta un inodoro agachándose para vomitar. Sus compañeros se quedaron fuera para darle privacidad. Lentamente, se acercaba Dumbledore. –Como supuse, pasó un tercero. No en un cuerpo a parte, se está formando en la Srta. Granger –Draco lo miró. –Perdón, Malfoy.

*Quiere decir que mi esposa está poseída?* -Preguntó el rubio. El canoso hombre rió.

-Más bien, está embarazada. –Se oyeron los ruidos de la castaña regurgitando. –O por los menos eso espero. –Hermione salió del baño y todos se le quedaron viendo.

*Qué están mirando? Acaso nunca vieron a una mujer vomitar?* -Preguntó la castaña.

*Amor… estás embarazada?* -Dijo Draco con preocupación.

*No creo. Debió ser algo que me cayó mal.*

*Pero qué cosa si no has comido nada desde la mañana?* -Le reclamó Draco.

*No sé. Algo.* -Levantó los hombros como si no le importara. Pero la verdad es que no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

*Su aparición fue muy anormal. Hay que averiguar el por qué, el tiempo es muy delicado, tú misma lo dijiste.* -Theo intentó razonar con ella.

*No tengo mis materiales para hacer la pócima.* -Dijo Hermione.

-Severus, por favor. –Dijo Dumbledore y el profesor de pociones buscó los ingredientes necesarios.

*Vuelvo en un momento.*

-Éste debe ser un momento abrumador para la Srta. Malfoy. Esperemos en mi despacho. –Propuso Dumbledore.

*No puedo creer que esté en éste situación. Rayos! Le dije a Malfoy que no usara esa supuesta poción anticonceptiva. Si no en el pene, no sirve. Ah! Pero eso sí, si estoy embarazada lo voy a matar.*

-Es alentador saber que aún después de casados me sigue llamando por mi apellido. –El joven Malfoy estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y rostro inexpresivo. –Qué haces ahí? Preparándome un veneno letal? –Preguntó a la mujer sentada en el suelo con un caldero enfrente.

*Ojalá.* -Sonrió ella con más picardía que malicia. El rubio se sorprendió, porque le gustó. *Pero no. Es para mi.*

-Para ver si estás embarazada?

*Si.* -Ella batía la mezcla enigmática.

-Cómo pudo pasarme?!

*No creo que necesites que te explique eso.*

-No! Que asco.

*Bueno, me has dicho otras veces que te hable sucio pero ahora estoy confundida.*

-Sueles contestarme cada vez que te hablo?

*Si.* -Lo interrumpió para molestarlo un poco más.

-Ay ya! A caso te crees muy importante? No puedes hablarme así.

*Así cómo?*

-Tan familiarmente. Yo soy un Malfoy y tú una impura, deberías tener respeto y pedirme clemencia por ser una mugrienta. –La castaña se paró del piso y se dirigió a él. Como traía botas de tacón era un poco más alta que él. Se agachó ligeramente y lo miró severa a los ojos para darle a entender que sólo era un niñito aún.

*Eres el hombre que amo y con quien me casé. Pero no permito que nadie me hable de esa manera. Te quedó claro pequeño malcriado?*

*Si.* -Apareció el Draco del futuro. *Causándome problemas?*

*No tanto. Solo un pequeño desacuerdo. A propósito, qué hacías por aquí?* -Le preguntó al Draco del pasado.

-Em… yo… -No le supo contestar.

*Olvídalo. Ya hirvió el brebaje.* -Hermione fue a servirse un vaso.

-Me voy.

*No.* -Draco lo agarró de la túnica.

-Por qué no? –Preguntó

*Porque en éstos tiempos, tú nunca andas en nada bueno.

*Salud.* -Dijo la castaña antes de beber. En segundos, sintió náuseas. Nuevamente corrió al retrete, vomitó y revisó el color. *Morado brillante.*

-Qué quiere decir?

*Significa que…

*Si estoy embarazada… te dije que no cambiaras el método Malfoy!

*Me aseguraron que era confiable!

-No los entiendo. –La pareja prestó atención al joven. –Se ponen mal porque van a tener otro hijo? Deberían estar felices. Van a tener otra alegría más en su vida. Entiendo que muchas veces puede ser agotador, pero por lo que he escuchado, es muy gratificante. –Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

*Qué lindo!* -Dijo aferrada a él.

-Oye! Oye! Oye! Suéltame, arruinas el traje. –Ella obedeció.

*Lo ves Draco. No eras tan malo después de todo.* -Dijo Hermione agarrando a su esposo de las solapas esparciendo besos por su cara.

*Tal vez no era un completo tonto.* -Dijo desordenando su cabello con su tez un poco enrojecido debido al pinta labios y un poco de vergüenza.

*Vamos a dar las buenas noticias! No vemos Draco.* -La castaña se despidió del muchacho y se llevó a su esposo arrastrando. Llegaron al lugar de reunión y al abrir la puerta Hermione exclamó. *Tendré otro bebé!* -Los presentes, al tanto de los problemas que esto traería, se alegraron. Un nuevo miembro llegaría a la familia. Sin duda traería más alegrías.

*Un momento! No has comido! Vamos al médico, tu falta de apetito no es normal.*

*Draco…* -Lo llamó Harry.

*Si?*

*Tú eres el medimago.* -Le recordó el azabache.

*Em… ya lo sabía.*

-Soy medimago! Que bueno que no soy un magnate, es muy aburrido. –La voz del Draco del pasado sobresaltó a todos.

*Cuándo llegaste?* -Se preguntó el rubio.

-Ahora mismo. Me dijiste que no me metiera en problemas. La verdad, es que no puedo dormir. Tengo muchas dudas.

-Eso lo entiendo Sr. Malfoy pero ya es hora de que se vaya a su habitación. –El rubio siguió las indicaciones del director.

*Y qué tienen pensado?* -Preguntó Draco.

*Luego de reencontrarme con los fallecido, no soy capaz de irme y resignarme a su muerte.* -Interrumpió Hermione.

*Nosotros tampoco.* -Apoyó Ginny.

-Por eso, creo que la mejor decisión es que se queden un tiempo y vean hasta dónde podemos llegar. Son nuestra arma secreta, conocen mejor que nadie cómo gana la guerra. –Habló Dumbledore.

*Podríamos acortar su duración, evitar tantas muertes como podamos, enseñar a los chicos a defenderse mejor con las técnicas modernas* -Agregó Harry.

-Me parece una buena idea. Los contrato!

*Ah?* -Se extrañaron todos. De qué estaría hablando Dumbledore ahora?

-Se convertirán en los nuevos profesores.

*Y qué pasará con los actuales?* -Preguntó Ron.

-Seguirán aquí. Será muy nutritivo para ellos también, mejorarán.

*Alto alto alto. Todo eso suena muy bien. Pero las cosas no son tan simples. No podemos pretender cambiar todo lo malo porque de esos errores hemos aprendido. Es obvio que cambiaremos el futuro, ese es el objetivo. Pero, y si no recuperamos lo que perdimos?* -Theo plantó a todo el mundo en el suelo. Es muy bueno soñar y no le gusta romper las expectativas de los demás. Sin embargo, éste no es el momento para hacer las cosas así como así.

-Descuide Sr. Nott. Ya lo tengo planeado. Saldrá bien.

*Si usted los dice, yo le creo.* -Habló Harry.

*Yo no opino lo mismo.* -El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

*Querido, todo va a salir bien. Ten fe.* -Dijo Luna.

*No me queda de otra.* -Se resignó. Miró a Hermione quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Tendrán que cambiar un poco para ser profesores, podrían reconocerlos. Tienen la libertad de pertenecer a la casa que deseen. –Dumbledore les asignó habitaciones dentro del castillo. A los niños se les trasladará luego de que fuesen presentados.

*No Hermione!*

*Draco… es una decisión ya tomada.* -La castaña arreglaba la cama para poder acostarse.

*No dejaré que seas una profesora de Slytherin. Si quieres, hasta puedo ir a Gryffindor, pero tú no vas con las serpientes.*

*Si voy.*

*Por qué insistes tanto?*

*Lo mismo quiero preguntar.*

* En éstos tiempos, es muy peligroso. Te estoy evitando un mal momento. Hay un montón de jóvenes que están siendo entrenados para ser mortífagos. No tienen mucha paciencia, no escuchan instrucciones de nadie, serás un chiste para ellos. Te lo digo por experiencia.*

*Esa es exactamente la razón por la que quiero ir. Esos niños no tienen alivio en su corazón. Están asustados, desorientados, rebeldes. Pero si puedo darles un poco de valor para que crean en que tienen otro camino que seguir… lo haré.*

*Tienes un corazón de oro.* -El rubio suspiró. *Iré contigo. Pero déjame advertirte; si vas al estilo Mary Poppins lo vas a lamentar. Te harán añicos.*

*Descuida. Puedo manejarlo.* -Recordó algo. *No ibas a castiga a Jane?*

Qué? Por qué?* -Se hizo como quien no sabía.

*No te hagas el tonto. Ella debe entender que si molesta a su hermana habrá consecuencias.*

*Solo estaba jugando. Le compro otro par de zapatos a Cissy y ya.*

*Ese es otro tema. Le compras uno y luego va a querer otro. Al final termina con 6 pares de zapatos y tres vestidos de cóctel. Las estamos malcriando.*

*Tengo suficiente dinero para malcriarlas todo lo que quiera. Ellas se merecen todo.*

*Así no se puede ser. Que hay de los valores, de la satisfacción de hacer algo por ti mismo y ganarse las cosas? Ellas tienen que crecer.*

*No quiero hablar de eso.*

*Y tú tienes que aprender a aceptarlo.* -Por último, dejó la conversación y se acostó a dormir. Su esposo también hizo lo mismo.

*Ese viejo… se cree que sus técnicas arcaicas funcionan mejor que las nuestras.* -Dijo Theo enojado mientras se daba un baño.

*Eso no es cierto. Nos ha pedido que demos clases a sus alumnos. Confía en nuestros conocimientos. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.* -Le dijo Luna.

*Eso solo fue para distraernos. Cómo no nos vamos a preocupar por nuestro futuro y dejarlo a… ni sé a qué le estoy dejando mi tiempo!*

*Confía en él. Si está tan seguro, algo debe saber que nosotros no.* -Theo quedó pensando en las palabras de su esposa. No volvió a decir nada en toda la noche.

Harry tocaba la pierna de su pelirroja, lentamente iba subiendo. Se detuvo en sus muslos y masajeó un poco más acelerado. La besó en el cuello y fue entonces cuando ella supo que aquel juego llegaría a más.

*Harry, para.* -Le advirtió. Le dolía hacerle aquello después de que la había defendido. Pero tenía una batalla que ganar.

*Eres tan hermosa…* -Dijo aún entretenido con su cuello.

*Te dije que ya basta.* -Con su mano lo alejó. En sus caras se veía el disgusto.

*Qué te pasa? Pensé que querrías tener un poco de sexo con tu esposo. En cambio, me apartas como si yo fuese un extraño.*

*A si? Ya tienes tiempo para mi? O necesitas tener a todo el mundo mágico en la habitación para tener sexo tranquilamente?*

*Ya estás diciendo estupideces. No entiendo a qué te refieres.*

*Argg! Siempre estás ocupado haciendo lo mejor para todos. Tu tiempo está dividido en un TODOS. Debes de entender Harry Potter que yo no soy "todos". Yo soy tu esposa y no haré el amor solo cuando tu quieras. La semana pasada me puse mi mejor conjunto solo para ti. Y me rechazaste!

*Qué querías si estaba ocupado?*

*Puedo entenderlo. Pero de vez en cuando me gustaría que también saques un tiempo para mí. Que te dediques a seducirme.*

*Para qué si ya estamos casados?*

*Vete! Largo no quiero verte!*

*Y dónde dormiré?!*

*En el baño. Con la cortina cerrada y la puerta con seguro… Si no te marchas rápido te mataré!* -La pelirroja lanzó la almohada al suelo y con los pies lo empujó. Obligado por su esposa, se fue de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, los adultos se encontraron en la sala de los menesteres con sus hijos. Les explicaron lo que iba a pasar y empezaron a arreglar sus transformaciones. Parecía fácil, pero el cambio físico de un mago, nunca lo es. No sería algo tan drástico como la poción multijugos. Con un corte de cabello era suficiente.

*Mamá no puedes ir a Slytherin.* -Jane se había unido a la causa de su padre. *Sólo mírate. Te ves muy tierna. Van a acabar contigo. Serás un puro relajo!*

*Si mi apariencia es un problema, se puede arreglar.* -Con una destreza que ella solo poseía, cambió su color de pelo a uno más oscuro y casi rojizo. Se maquilló los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre. Cambió su traje blanco a uno negro.*Y ahora que tal?*

*Te ves… rebelde.*-Dijo Cissy.

*Sexy*-A Draco se le estaba saliendo la baba. Tal vez no sería tan malo. Podría cumplir algunas fantasías sexuales con su mujer. *De acuerdo, te apoyo.*

-Sra. Malfoy. Acompáñeme por favor. –Le llamó Dumbledore. Ella obedeció. Los demás estaban ocupados haciendo un hechizo duradero.

*Cissy, sabes hacer ese hechizo?*-Le preguntó su padre.

-No. Pero puedo intentar.

*Bien. No lo cambies mucho. Solo oscurécelo un poco.* -Ella realizó el encantamiento dejando el cabello de su padre negro. Éste al verse, no le gustó los resultados. *Te dije un poco! Déjame arreglarlo.* -Con su varita volvió a conjurar dejándose el cabello morado- *Ah! Dónde está tu madre?!*

-Con el viejo. –Responde Jane.

*Oye Draco ya termi…* -Theo no pudo terminar la oración. Empezó a carcajearse. *Blaise! Blaise ven a ver esto!* -No podía aguantar la risa. Tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Blaise apareció y se unió a las risas. Ante tal escándalo todos fueron a ver que sucedía. Fue una mañana muy divertida para todos menos para Draco.

*Ya deja de burlarte y ayúdame.*

*De acuerdo.* -Con un movimiento de varita Theo intentó quitar el color. No lo logró. Intentó otro y tampoco pudo. *Qué fue lo que hiciste? No puedo quitarlo*

*Cómo dices?!*

*Tranquilo. Seguro Hermione puede quitarlo.* -Chasqueó. *Aunque a decir verdad, ese es el origen del problema. Dejas que tu esposa y tus hijos hagan los hechizos por ti. Te acostumbraste y perdiste la práctica.*

*No me jodas Theo. Sabes que eso nunca fue mi fuerte. A mi háblame de pócimas o tónicos.*

*Oigan chicos, ya es hora…* -La anterior castaña se acercó a la esquina alejada donde se encontraban. Frunció el ceño al llegar. *Draco Malfoy, qué te has hecho?!*

*No me salió bien. Puedes arreglarlo?*

*A ver…*

*Mejor déjalo así.* -Propuso Theo. Draco encontró razones suficientes para matarlo, pero su esposa no lo permitiría. *Para que aprenda a hacer las cosas por si solo.*

*Oye Theo, por qué no miras a Luna?*-Sugirió Hermione. Theo dirigió una mirada a su esposa.

*Necesitas ayuda Luna?*-Le preguntó.

*No.*

*Y tu cabello?*

*Me gusta el azul, vi la oportunidad de poner mi cabello así y lo tomé. Algún problema con eso?*-Dijo Luna con su mirada especial, como le gustaba a su esposo.

*No. Todo en orden.* -Theo esbozó una sonrisa al recordar esos luceros y esa determinación cuando estaban haciendo el amor. Al llegar al orgasmo, pareciera que pudiese ver mil galaxias en sus ojos.

*Reverte.* -Hermione intentó cambiar el color morado, pero no pudo. *Draco, qué fue lo que hiciste?*

*Qué pasa?* -El anterior rubio entraba en pánico.

*Tranquilo, déjame intentar otra cosa. Incambio*-intentó un nuevo hechizo y movimientos de varita muy violentos. Lo logró, se enorgulleció. *Ya terminé. Tienes que practicar ese hechizo luego.*

*Estás loca? No viste lo que pasó? Podría perder la cabeza*

*Ahora pienso que debí hacerle caso a Theo.*

*Oigan dejen la fiesta, llegaremos tarde.* -Avisó Blaise. Fueron a sentarse en el gran comedor sin perder de vista a sus hijos.

-Bienvenidos estudiantes. Este año tenemos varios cambios de personal. Esperamos que sea de gran ayuda para ustedes.

*Aquí todo empieza a cambiar…*-Dice Hermione recordando que ese año solo hubo dos cambios. Uno de esos, involucraba a Umbridge.

Dumbledore los presentó a todos con sus respectivas materias. Además, colocó a cada nuevo estudiante del futuro en la casa que se encontraban desde un principio. También, cambió sus apellidos con los de sus padres.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Harry Evans: Invocación (Es una nueva materia utilizada como excusa para hacer que los estudiantes saquen a flote sus armas de defensa e invocar un hechizo. Ya que con Umbridge, eso no pasará)

Ron Prewett: Estudio y análisis de demonios necrófalos y criaturas espectrales. (Combinado con técnicas de ataque y escape)

Dracus Black: Medicina básica para emergencias (Nueva asignatura)

Theodore Acasio: Alquimia

Blaise Castinger: Teoría Mágica

George Prewett: Transformación, asistente.

Ginny Evans: Vuelo

Marceline Prewett: Defensa contra demonios necrófalos y criaturas espectrales.

Hermione Black: Encantamientos

Luna Acasio: Comunicación y entendimiento de criaturas mágicas (Nueva asignatura)

Pansy Castinger: Aritmancia

Angelina Prewett: Estudio de runas antiguas

…..

Todos iniciaron con sus clases, Harry y sus amigos iniciaron con DCAO y por consiguiente con Dolores Umbridge.

[…]

-Y quién podría lastimar a unos niños como tú? –Preguntó la mujer redonda y rosada.

-Lord Voldemort, ha regresado. –Dijo Harry sin titubear y todos empezaban a murmurar su descontento.

-Él no ha regresado, Sr. Potter…

-Claro que si, yo lo vi. Mató a Cedric y…

-La muerte del muchacho fue una coincidencia desafortunada…

-Voldemort lo mató, estoy seguro…

-SUFICIENTE! –La mujer respiró profundo. –Harry Potter, quedas castigado. –Del otro lado de la puerta estaba "Harry Evans" tratando de entrar y decirle un par de cositas a esa mujer. "Ron Prewett" lo sostenía para que mantuviera la calma.

*No soporto a esa mujer.*

*Yo tampoco pero quien menos debe saber de nuestros planes es ella.*

*Va a torturarme, Ron.*

*Lo sé. Pero no te advertimos. No podemos hacer nada.*

*Quizá ahora no, pero no volverá a hacerlo a otra persona.*

Y así fue. Cada vez que pasaba algo fuera de lugar, los futuristas aparecían para tratar de que no se lastimara a ningún estudiante. Les fue muy bien, eran varios contra una. Pero por desgracias Umbridge era muy lista y tenía a todo el ministerio a su favor. Modificó las clases y anularon el uso de varitas en cualquier asignatura. El ejército de Dumbledore no solo enseñaba DCAO, sino todas las asignaturas. Harry, Hermione y Luna, siendo los más habilidosos estaban muy cargados. Las clases, las tareas y la docencia estaban ocupando mucho tiempo de su vida. Probablemente reprobarían sus TIMOS, casi no tenían tiempo para ellos mismos, pero valía la pena.

"Dracus Black" no pudo evitar que su pasado se implicara con la Suma Inquisidora. Pero a menudo lo alejaba y lo engañaba para darles más tiempo a los demás y seguir practicando. No se preocupaba por su educación en DCAO, mientras menos daño supiera hacer, mejor. Aún habían varios enfrentamientos entre el trío de oro y los Slytherin's. "Harry Evans" pensó que sería mejor dejar ese tema como está. Ya en un futuro se aceptarían, no les iba a quedar de otra.

Los hijos intentaban ayudar a sus padres a llevarse mejor uno con los otros. Pero vaya que era una tarea difícil! Ni siquiera podían verse en los pasillos sin lanzarse un insulto. La separación de casa era tan fuerte que hasta ellos se estaban contagiando del asco mutuo. Tenían que aceptar sus reglas para no delatarse y poder encajar. Si hablas con un Slytherin, estás muerto. "Porque no eres lo suficientemente bueno para hablar con ellos" o porque son muy groseros.

Y como si fuera poco, más problemas se avecinan para todo aquel que estaba en ese tormentoso tiempo.


	25. Padres al poder

Padres al poder

*Jane, dónde está tu hermana?* -preguntó Hermione a su hija.

-No lo sé ni me interesa. –dijo mientras leía un libro.

*Y qué son esas cosas? Pelearon?* -intervino Draco.

-Con los Gryffindor en general. Son unos tontos.

*Disculpa?* -Hermione no se podía creer que haya dicho eso. *Piensa mejor lo que vas a decir. Qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes?*

-Ay ya… no pasó nada. Déjenme en paz, quiero leer.

*Estos adolescentes y sus hormonas…* -Hermione miró a Draco como diciendo _tienes algo más para decirle_. *Jane, cariño, estás castigada.* -dijo el rubio con los puños apretados. Otras veces había castigado a Scorpius porque él era más atrevido y sus travesuras a menudo son más fuertes que eso, pero castigar a su hija… a su único descendiente de Slytherin.

-Qué?! Y por qué?!

*Por romper los zapatos de tu hermana. No tendrás dinero por un mes.*

-Pero ella empezó! Es su culpa por ser una insufrible!

*No me importa quien haya empezado, tú te pasaste de la raya.*

-Argh! Te odio. –dejó su libro en el sillón y se fue de ahí, dejando a un Draco muy dolido. Cruzaba los pasillos sin mirar al frente.

-Hola Jane! –le saludó Lorcan.

-Ahora no. –dijo con los ojos rojos. El Ravenclaw no se haría el engañado con esas palabras. La tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo. Con las manos en su rostro la miró. Un gesto típico que adoptó de Luna. Quizás sea por eso que nadie se resiste a mirar esos estelares ojos.

-Jane, qué te pasa? –volvió a preguntar. Ella quería apartar su mirada. Lorcan no se lo permitió, así que cerró sus párpados para no verlo. En eso una lágrima se resbaló desde sus pestañas hasta sus mejillas. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, le costaba respirar, por qué con él tenía que ser débil? Se enojó aún más.

-Ya te dije que ahora no! A caso eres idiota o te haces?! Quítate de mi camino. –sus palabras estaban inyectadas de un veneno que solo una serpiente podría lanzar. Lo empujó y se alejó de él lo más que pudo. Las demás personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirando y hablaban sobre los malos, antipáticos y odiosos que podían ser los Slytherin´s.

-No hablen así de ella! Jane no es como los demás!... yo se que ella es diferente. –esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Miró por donde ella se había ido y se fue ala dirección contraria.

La rubia corrió arrepentida de haberle hablado mal a su amigo. Estaba furiosa. Pero todo hubiese sido mejor si no la hubiese castigado, todo era culpa de una persona. Se tropezó con alguien mientras corría.

-Tú de nuevo? Te has dedicado a molestarme el día de hoy? –dijo la rubia desde el suelo.

-No me hables así. Tú has tenido la culpa.

-Claro que no! Ella es una insufrible. –el rostro de Jane estaba empapado en lágrimas. –En casa no se puede hacer nada divertido. Si no reclama la odiosa de Cissy, lo hace mamá. Contigo y Scorpius podía divertirme y ser yo misma… pero me han olvidado.

-De qué hablas? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Tú de que hablas?

-De que tropezaste conmigo.

-Ah… -sin previo aviso, la chica se echó a llorar.

-Qué tienes? Te duele algo?

-Puro medimago. –sonrió amargamente. –No, no tengo nada.

-Nadie llora por nada. –no recibió respuesta. –Tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste hace un rato?

-A ti que te importa?

-No mucho, pero tengo tiempo.

-Vaya! Eso es nuevo. –volvió a llorar. La insensibilidad de su joven padre le sorprendía.

-Quieres dejar de llorar. Un Malfoy nunca llora. Debes de tener un poco más de vergüenza.

-Y tú un poco más de sensibilidad! –no sabía por qué se había detenido allí. Era obvio que el rubio no iba a ayudarla, él era la causa de sus problemas mejor dicho. Pero aun así no encontraba fuerzas para moverse.

-Con eso no se compra nada… -ella pensó en esas palabras. Ella tampoco podría comprar nada por su castigo, pero eso realmente no le importaba. No era tan vanidosa como todos pensaban, eso se lo dejaba a Cissy. Pero entonces, por qué se sentía mal? –Dime que te pasa?

-No lo sé. Al principio pensé que era porque estaba castigada y no me ibas a dar dinero por un mes, cuando en realidad no me importa. Pero luego apareció Lorcan y…

-Él te hizo llorar? Mataré a ese Nott. –Jane sonrió. Su padre, aunque no era tan maduro, se preocupaba por ella.

-No. Él solo quería saber cómo estaba. En fin, luego apareces y me enojé y recordé que yo no me enojo contigo nunca, siempre nos la pasábamos genial. Y estoy aún más molesta porque no sé qué pasa conmigo.

-Para tu suerte, yo soy un experto entendiendo a las mujeres.

-A si? Mamá no opina lo mismo.

-Lo que pasa es que tu madre es una rata, por ende, nadie la entiende. –ambos rieron.

-Y tú eres un hurón.

-Peor todavía, menos nos entendemos! –lo que antes era llanto, ahora son sonrisas. Draco se alegró, tal vez no sería tan malo en esto de la paternidad. –Yo creo que no hay ningún problema contigo. Estás creciendo, solo eso. A tu edad, es muy normal que te confundas de esa manera. Resolveré tu encrucijada, ok? –ella asintió con la cabeza y prestó atención. –Alguna vez te había castigado? –Jane negó. –Entonces, te sentiste culpable. Porque cuando te castigan es porque hiciste algo mal.

-Si, me pasé de la raya.

-Te llevas bien con ese tal Lorcan?

-A veces es exasperante, no me deja sola. Pero sí, nos llevamos bien. Aunque no esta vez. Le grité muy feo papá… -se recostó de él queriendo ocultar su rostro. Draco se sintió incómodo aun así en su corazón algo se creó. Fue como una pequeña parte que hizo la diferencia. Acarició los rubios cabellos de su hija. Por primera vez había aceptado que eso era. No era una broma, ni algo anormal y mucho menos algo que quisiera cambiar. Era _su hija._

-Tal vez, quería estar sola pero no querías que él se preocupara y con el calor del momento lo trataste mal. Descuida, si él es tu amigo lo entenderá. Y con respecto a nuestra familia… tal vez no sea la mejor. Pero te prometo que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Aunque a veces tenga que castigarte, siempre serás mi pequeña cómplice. –Jane lo abrazó. Eso era todo lo que quería oír desde hace tiempo.

James caminaba con su nuevo grupo de amigos. Según el, eran geniales.

-Hola hermano. Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte. Cómo estás? –Albus lo separó para hablarle.

-James, no dejes que te toque. –le advirtió uno de sus "amigos". El pelinegro le hizo caso y se apartó de su hermano.

-Ahora sigues órdenes de cualquiera? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices gentuza. –le advirtió otro Slytherin.

-Déjenlo, no vale la pena. –dijo James.

-Y tú que?!...

James y Albus estaban insultándose en los pasillos mientras que Lily llegó para intervenir, pero no le quedó de otra que unirse a la pelea. Al igual que con otros hermanos, su relación se volvió más tensa. Pero los hermanos Potter eran los más afectados, eran personas de mucho carácter y no soportaban perder. Sus padres estaban dando clases y al igual que Ted, quien se había empeñado en hacer a Hufflepuff en la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

-Apestas todo el lugar, serpiente de pantano.

-Mira quien habla animal con pulgas.

-No digan esas cosas par de inútiles. A caso tienen 5 años? –Lily ya no sabía que hacer. Sus padres se enteraban, los iban a matar.

-Yo me voy antes de que me contagien de su repugnancia. Es una pérdida de tiempo discutir con traidores como ustedes. Me dan pena, no tienen remedio.

-Así es mi Jamibubu. –le apoyó la Slytherin que le había puesto el apodo. Lo tomó del brazo y se recostó de él.

-Te crees mejor que nosotros, James? –preguntó una voz muy familiar.

-Cissy yo…

-Te crees mejor que nosotros porque andas con gente muy "pura" y adinerada?

-Es que…

-Es que nada James Potter. No tienes derecho a creerte mejor que nosotros. Te digo algo? Para ellos solo eres un pedazo de basura, solo te utilizan, luego, cuando consigan lo que quieran, serás inservible. –la rubia salió corriendo James iba a ir tras ella pero la otra muchacha se lo impidió.

-Vas a ir tras ella de nuevo? Te arrastrarás como perro faldero? Qué no entiendes que esa mocosa solo te trae dolor? Ella es una Gryffindor, nunca se fijará en ti. Los leones solo sirven para hacernos quedar mal. Recuerdas…? –los ojos de James se volvieron inexpresivos.

-Si. Vámonos. –James se fue seguido de sus dos amigos y la otra chica, dejando a sus hermanos con la boca abierta. Podían entender que fuese indiferente con ellos, pero con Cissy?

La rubia llegó hasta un árbol no muy distante. Esperaba a James. Sabía que si huía, él la seguiría. Pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

En cambio, les había pedido a sus amigos que lo dejaran solo. Fue a la torre de astronomía y desde allí puedo verla. Sentada, bajo el árbol, se veía hermosa como siempre.

**Flash back**

_En un segundo, todo el mundo mágico estaba al tanto del nacimiento del nuevo Potter. Esta vez, un varón._

_Harry veía a su hijo quien no dejaba de llorar por nada del mundo. Su llanto era estridente y desgarrador. Ginny estaba durmiendo, se había esforzado mucho._

_Hermione llegó con Lily, Scorpius y Ted. Draco estaba dentro revisando a James. Estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de sus gritos. Su área no era la pediatría, pero Harry le pidió su opinión ya que estaba preocupado._

_*Y si le duele algo?* -preguntó el padre._

_*No, no tiene señales de dolor.* -responde Draco._

_*Eso es lo que todos me han dicho. Pero es obvio que algo tiene!* -Harry estaba asustado. Y si estaba siendo torturado y moría? Draco que leía su mente contestó._

_*Si fuese una maldición o algo parecido, yo me hubiese dado cuenta.* -dijo con orgullo. Esa sí era su área de especialidad, estaba orgulloso de eso._

_*Tal vez solo tiene problemas para dormir. Puedo? –Hermione pidió permiso para ir a revisarlo. Harry con gusto se lo concedió. La castaña lo cargó, lo meció y le habló. Al cabo de unos minutos dejó de llorar y atrapó con sus manos esos suaves risos. Quedó fascinado con ellos. Luego de media hora se cansó y se durmió._

_*No sé en qué momento te volviste tan buena con los niños.* -dijo Harry._

_*Bueno, tengo muchos libros, sobrinos y más en camino.*_

_En sus primeros años de vida, James añoraba a su tía Hermione. Le encantaban sus visitas, la esperaba en la puerta y no se separaba de ella. Incluso, hasta la celaba. En más de una ocasión Ginny tuvo que intervenir. Era un pequeño muy astuto y encontraba la manera de engatusar a sus padres solo por ir a ver a su querida tía. También fue adoptando las actitudes de su tío Draco._

_A sus tres años, la barriga de Hermione se hacía más grande. Ella le explicó que tendría dos hijas. Él se enojó, no quería compartirla con más nadie. Ya tenía muchos primos!_

_Las cosas se fueron poniendo peor. No podía jugar con su tía para no lastimar a la bebés. Cuando salían iban a la tienda a comprar ropa de niña. Se alejó de ella porque sentía que estorbaba._

_Una tarde, Hermione empezó a sentirse mal. James se preocupó muchísimo. Fueron a San Mungo y allí se puso a llorar. Sus padres le explicaron que todo iba a salir bien, solo le sacarían a las bebés de la panza._

_Luego, los dejaron pasar. Draco cargaba a un bebé en una manta amarilla._

_-Mira James. Ella es tu primita. Se llama Jane. –le presentó a una bebé rosadita con poco cabello._

_-Su nombre es parecido al mío! Serás una chica genial igual que yo. –los presentes rieron. Se dirigió a la camilla donde estaba su tía y escaló hasta llegar a ella._

_-James…_

_-Déjalo Harry. James, ella es Cissy. –le presentó Hermione._

_-Waaaaaaao. Es hermosa._

_-Es igual a su hermana mi cielo, son gemelas. –le dijo su madre._

_-No. –con una manita le acarició la cabecita a Cissy. –Su cabello es diferente. Es como el de tía Hermione. –efectivamente, Cissy tenía el cabello un poco ondulado. Era más pequeña que Jane. –Prometo cuidar a todos mis primos mucho mucho. A ti más que a cualquiera. –le dijo James a la recién llegada._

_-Y eso por qué? –le preguntó su padre_

_-Porque Cissy es la que más se parece a tía Hermione. Por eso fue hecha solo para mí._

**Fin del flash back**

-Qué está esperando? –se preguntó James. –Me hará ir a buscarla? –ya era tarde, comenzaba a hacer frío. Cissy estaba temblando. Vio que su padre se acercaba a ella. Por fin! Alguien razonaría con ella.

*Oye linda, qué haces aquí? No te vi en clases.* -le dijo Harry.

-Estoy esperando a alguien.

*Desde esta tarde?*

-Si

*Lamento decirte esto, pero tal vez ese alguien no venga.* -ella pensó que podría ser cierto. *Vamos, te congelarás aquí afuera.* -Harry le prestó su abrigo y entraron al colegio. James respiró profundo y se sentó en el piso.

*Arrepentido?* -le preguntó Draco a su ahijado sentándose a su lado.

-No. Por qué lo preguntas?

*Bueno, no te estás portando muy bien con los demás.*

-Mis hermanos ya le fueron con el cuento?

*A mí nadie me ha dicho nada. Yo lo sé por experiencia propia.*

-No creo…

*Hay más en una serpiente que solo maldad.*

-Ok. Tal vez si sabe.

*Por qué estas actuando diferente?*

-No estoy diferente.

*James, no quiero tener que leer tu mente.*

-Ahora me amenaza?

*No. Solo te advierto.*

-De qué?

*No quiero que te vayas por un mal camino.*

-A usted que le importa.

*Vaya! La palabrita se ha vuelto una respuesta muy común en Slytherin… es por mi hija?*

-Me llevo muy bien Jane.

*Me refiero a la que fue hecha para ti.*

-No creí que fuese capaz de admitirlo! Oh Dios! Esto va en serio! –se alegró James.

*Si. No sabes cuento me dolió decirlo. Pero eso no significa nada.*

-Eso solo será cuando le diga lo que siento?

*Exacto.*

-Ok… -suspiró –Desde que tengo memoria, estoy enamorado de Cissy.

*Puede ser que le tengas demasiado cariño.*

-No. Eso ya lo pensé. No lo digo solo por la atracción sexual… -Draco le golpeó la cabeza. –Auch!

*Eso no tenías que decírmelo. Estás hablando de mi princesita.

-Lo siento. Me dio mucha confianza. En fin, he intentado estar con las chicas más lindas, con las más inteligentes, con las más jóvenes, pero ninguna se le compara. Pero lo más impresionante es que ella se pone malditamente celosa y usted lo sabe.

*Si. Lo siento, sacó eso de mí.*

-Pero me evita! No me quiere ver, luego me grita por no verla, me empuja, me golpea y yo sigo tras ella como si fuese una diosa. SOY EL IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!

*La amas.*

-Si.

*Pero te destruye.*

-Cissy, ella… lee todos los libros que encuentra, sabe sobre cualquier tema. Pero no puede entender que yo la amo.

*Y por qué siempre tiene que ser ella la que entienda? Por qué no puedes tú entender sus razones?*

-Cómo cuáles?

*En primer lugar, se los ha criado como primos. En segundo lugar, ella tiene 14 y tú 17. Es una gran diferencia. No ha salido con nadie más, no ha hecho sus comparaciones. Debes dejarle libertad de que explore. Y estar preparado para lo inesperado.*

-Como qué?

*Que encuentre su verdadero amor y ese no seas tú.* -una lágrima resbaló del chico. Era una cruel verdad. Pero la amaba y haría todo para verla feliz.

-Una serpiente ataca para no ser lastimada. Pero qué pasa cuando no tienes fuerzas para atacar?

*Si te da buena espina, te rindes y ves que pasa luego.*

-Ya si me perdí.

*Quiero decir que sigas a tu corazón.*

-De acuerdo. –James se paró y fue a dar una vuelta.

*Qué tal te fue?* -preguntó Harry entrando al lugar.

*Ese chico está perdido. Hablamos de muchas cosas. Espero que pueda interpretarlas de la manera correcta.* -responde Draco. *Y Cissy?*

*Advertida y libre de resfriado.*

*Estaba incómoda?* -preguntó.

*Bastante.* -rió Harry. *No todos los días escuchas a tú tío diciéndote que su hijo pudiese tenerle cierto deseo.*

*En serio?* -Draco reía junto a él.

*Si… también le dije que podría perderlo.*

*Ella lo esperaba a él?*

*Si.* -afirmó Harry.

*Entonces es probable que ella sienta lo mismo. Pero estará tremendamente enojada porque James no fue a verla.*

*Descuida, ya le bajé los humos.*

*Y quién dijo que los padres no podían resolver crisis emocionales?* -se enorgulleció Draco.

*Con to' y to' somos geniales.* -se dieron la mano y con un abrazo de macho masculino, se fueron con la frente en alto.


	26. Problemas y soluciones

Problemas y soluciones

*Tú y mi hermana han estado muy raros. Y ahora que mierda les pasa?* -preguntó Ron mientras hablaba con los hombres en una salita para profesores.

*Cierren las puertas y sírvanme Whiskey.* -luego de ser cumplidas sus peticiones, empezó a hablar. *Esto podría ser incómodo; Ron, George.

*Dejaremos de lado la idea de que es nuestra hermana.* -dijo George. Harry suspiró.

*Lo que pasa es que ella ya no quiere nada conmigo.*

*Eso es imposible. Estamos hablando de mi hermana!* -opinó George quitándole seriedad.

*Lo que George quiere decir es que ella te adora Harry.* -dijo Ron.

*Ustedes no me entienden. El otro día quería hacer… _eso._*

*_Eso_ qué?* -preguntó Blaise.

*Ya saben…* -Harry se ponía cada vez más rojo.

*En confianza, aquí todos somos hombres y te entenderemos.* -dijo Theodore.

*Bueno, bien. Quería tener sexo con mi esposa y ella me lo negó.* -soltó Harry.

*Eso es todo? Quieres saber cuántas veces me lo negaron a mí?* -dijo Draco divertido por el problema de su amigo.

*Es que ella me dijo algo. Y creo que es verdad. Tal vez no le presto mucha atención a ella. Siempre estoy ocupado y ya no la complazco como antes, en ningún sentido. Pero Ginny tiene que estar segura de que la amo! Pero tengo varios asuntos que atender!*

*No creo que su seguridad sea el problema. Lo que pasa es que ella no puede estar todo el día como perro guardián esperando a que su marido llegue y le haga el amor cuando se le dé la gana.* -habló Blaise conociendo muy bien a Ginny. Sus charlas con la pelirroja eran muy divertidas, era una mujer muy determinada y no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente.

*Yo te recomiendo que le dediques más tiempo, ustedes dos SOLOS.* -le aconsejó Ron.

*Y darle más a menudo del paquete, sabes a qué me refiero.* -agregó Draco.

*Si… sé que aún me ama. Si ella puede esmerarse y ponerse bonita para mí, yo también podría ponerle empeño a la relación. No?*

*Exacto, esa es la clave.* -aceptó George.

*Ahora tienes que reconquistarla.* -alentó Theo.

*Eso mismo me dijo ella, pero para qué si ya estamos casados?* -preguntó el de anteojos.

*Aish, será tonto… con razón la mujer está enojada… Ahhhhg* -comentaban los muchachos.

*En realidad, tú nunca lo hiciste. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti. No tuviste que esforzarte, no puedes quejarte ahora porque ella esté exigiendo un poco de interés.* -habló Theo.

*Es cierto. Tienen razón!*

))))))))))))

-Vaya! Te ejercitas mucho, se te nota. –le dijo una Slytherin a Michael. Él no tenía mucho interés, pero tampoco se lo iba a demostrar.

-Michael, deja de estar haciendo burradas! –gritó Lily mientras pasaba por ahí.

-Qué? Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

-Cómo te atreves a hablarle así, perra? –se metió la otra chica.

-A quién llamas perra? Golfa! Te voy a enseñar a no meterte conmigo. –Lily iba a echársele encima pero Michael la atrapó en el aire.

-Nos disculpas un momento? –le dijo Michael a la chica y se fue con Lily en el hombro.

-Suéltame orangután, cavernícola… -Lily pateaba e insultaba. –Hazme caso! –Michael la bajó.

-Te hago caso. Siempre te hago caso. Pero no sé por qué me tratas así. Somos amigos desde niños.

-Así es.

-Y entonces? Qué pasó esta vez?

-Esa chica no es buena para ti. No viste como me habló? Además, es una Slytherin y…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Lily. Tú empezaste a insultarme. Una serpiente ataca para no ser atacado.

-Pues entonces tú debiste decirme algo no ella. Quién se cree? Te estaba coqueteando.

-Porque los Slytherin´s nos apoyamos. Ella es mi amiga. Así que baje esos humos señorita. Hay más en un Slytherin que solo maldad. –Michael se marchó dejando a Lily en el pasillo.

-Qué querrán decir con esas frases? –dijo la pelirroja para sí misma. –Tal vez Cissy pueda descifrarlo. –Lily fue a la biblioteca a buscar a su prima. Increíble! No estaba ahí. Caminó un poco por el patio y la encontró cerca del bosque prohibido.

-De ninguna manera. No me interesa averiguar nada sobre los Slytherin´s. –dijo la rubia cuando Lily le pidió ayuda para poder comprender.

-Recuerda que tu padre y tu hermana son Slytherin´s. Además de…

-Ya! De acuerdo. –Cissy se quedó callada un momento. –Hay que ver que tan grave es. Vamos a preguntarles.

-Qué?! Te pedí ayuda porque no quería recurrir a eso.

-Hay que hacerlo Lily. Solo ellos saben de qué hablan. Le pediré ayuda a Scorpius, él se entiende con Jane. Tú ve con Michael, yo le pregunto a James.

-Aaaaah ya veo. –dijo Lily. –Lo que quieres es una excusa para hablar con mi hermano.

-No digas tonterías. Ya tienes que hacer. No vemos. –Cissy abrazó a su prima y se fue a buscar a Scorpius. Fue al campo de Quidditch y lo encontró volando en una escoba y a Mary flotando. Saludó a su prima y se llevó a su hermano. –Necesito tu ayuda.

-En qué puedo servirte como hermano mayor? Hiciste una travesura?

-No.

-La vas a hacer? –se emocionó el chico.

-No! Escucha, quiero averiguar que está pasando en Slytherin. Necesito que le saques información a Jane.

-Y por qué no vas tú?

-Porque iré con James.

-Y eso te gusta, no? –Scorpius puso una cara pícara.

.No me distraigas. Si no puedes hacerlo solo dime. –Scorpius se quedó callado. –Por favor hermanito… -Cissy puso su cara de perrito.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó el chico.

-Gracias! –la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Ginny sabía que ese era el día. Lo presentía. Su esposo iba a besar a otra mujer y se estaba consumiendo por dentro. Mañana se irían de vacaciones de Navidad y no podía concentrarse.

La pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro por su cuarto. Harry entró.

*No te pongas así.* -le dijo su esposo.

*Así como? Estoy planeando cómo vamos a caber en la madriguera.* -mentira.

*Vamos.*

*A dónde?*

*A impedir que ese beso pase.* -Harry la tomó de las manos y fue a la sala de menesteres algo enojado por los celos de su mujer. A pesar de todo, la había elegido a ella. Pero si eso no es suficiente, haría todo lo posible para que se sintiera segura.

En la salida, Fred y George intentaban distraer a Harry. Ginny, de niña, les había pagado para eso.

*Oye Harry.* -la pelirroja se paró en seco. *A ti te gustó?*

*Ginny…*

*Respóndeme con sinceridad, por favor.*

*Bueno, no fue excelente, pero como es mi primer beso fue algo especial.* -contestó Harry.

*Pues entonces consérvalo.*

*No me digas que… voy a tener que descifrar el lenguaje femenino? Porque no tenemos tiempo.*

*No. No hay que hacer nada. Tú tienes derecho a tener tu primer beso. Aunque a mí no me guste.* -la pelirroja se volteó para no ver lo que iba a pasar y se fue, Harry la siguió.

*Ginny.* -la alcanzó. Cuando le dio la vuelta ella estaba llorando. *Estás molesta conmigo? Qué pasa? Qué tienes?* -esparció besos por todos lados y la abrazó. *Lo lamento.*

*No, no calma. No es por ti. Fue una decisión que yo tomé. Pero me dolió un poquitín.* -Ya estaba anocheciendo, el cielo estaba hermoso, pero Ginny no podía verlo porque tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

*Ginny, que no te duela, te digo por qué?* -ella no contestó *Porque a pesar de todo yo te elegí a ti. Te amo. Por ti quiero seguir vivo cada día, me haces una mejor persona y te quiero a mi lado ahora y siempre.* -llegó un punto en que se había escondido el sol. En la mano de Harry apareció una rosa. *Srta. Potter, le daría la dicha a su esposo, de acompañarlo?*

*Claro.* -se dirigieron al lago y en la orilla había una manta con una cesta de comida. *Un picnic?*

*Nocturno.*

*Haces esto por lo que te dije el otro día?* -Ginny no estaba segura de cual respuesta quería escuchar.

*No.* -pero esa no era. *Lo hago porque te veías muy afligida y no quería verte así.* -Ginny seguía sin estar convencida. *Además, tenías razón.* -din din din din din! Tenemos un ganador. Ginny se abalanzó a él y lo besó.

*Vamos a comer. Oigo tu estómago desde aquí.* -se rió. *Pero cambiaremos ligeramente el postre.*

*Qué tienes en mente?*

*A ti.*

*Quieres probarme?*-dijo Harry divertido. Aquel juego le estaba gustando.

*No, quiero devorarte.* -sin duda, esa noche estarían muy activos.

))))

Hermione llevaba hora y media en la biblioteca. Sentía que alguien la observaba, estaba incómoda, llevaba todo el día siguiéndola.

-Se puede saber qué intentas conseguir al acecharme?

-No sé, lo que sea siempre y cuando logre entender. –dijo el rubio.

-Entender que Malfoy?

-Entender como yo, Draco Malfoy, pude enamorarme de una impura como tú. No te lo has preguntado?

-Todos los días.

))))))

-Oye, tú… -Lily se acercó a la amiga de Michael.

-Qué quieres? –dijo ella con rencor.

-Disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento. Enloquecí, lo siento. –la cara de la chica se desencajó, pero podía entenderlo. No era una conducta común en ese tiempo. Pero ella no era de esos años y no se rebajaría a ese nivel. Ella pensaba diferente y planeaba demostrarlo.

-Eres una persona muy extraña. No deberías ni dirigirme la palabra, traidora.

-Lo sé. Que tengas un buen día. –se volteó y se fue con la cabeza en alto.

Sintió que la agarraban y la apartaban a otro lado.

-Qué pasó allí? Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry.

-Si. Solo me disculpaba con ella.

-Es una Slytherin, no tenías que hacerlo. –Lily sonrió y le dijo…

-Papá, pedir perdón no es debilidad, tú me lo enseñaste. Es una manera de abrir caminos de demostrarle a la persona que hay otros métodos y que puede haber paz.

-Creo que tengo que aprender de mis hijos.

-Es curioso, siempre dices eso.

)))))

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y los Weasley´s los invitaron a todos para las fiestas. Ese año se hizo en la casa de los Black. Desde que había tenido hijo, la navidad se había convertido en la época más divertida para Harry. Si a eso le sumamos las recientes noches de pasión con su sensual esposa, tendremos al elegido decorando y riendo por todos lados. Fue una gran noche. Todos comían y bebían. Los Slytherin´s del futuro no estaban tan entusiasmados pues se preocupaban por su pasado. Al estar ahí en familia se dieron cuenta de cuan desdichadas eran sus vidas. Pero lo iban a cambiar, ya no cometerían más errores, ya no seguirían órdenes, no más. Harían todo lo posible para ser felices.

)))))))

-Bombarda máxima. –dijo Umbridge derribando la pared de la sala de menesteres. –Qué significa esto?!

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Es un capítulo corto. No sé, la inspiración llegó en pedazos esta vez.**

**Eso sí, la segunda parte viene pronto.**


	27. Un pequeño pero muy lindo capítulo

Un pequeño pero muy lindo capítulo

**Aquí les tengo la segunda parte, gracias por leer.**

**También es corto pero me encantó escribirlo y por eso los puse individualmente.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**

-Qué significa esto?! –Umbridge estaba perpleja. Pensaba que por fin los había atrapado. –Niñita mocosa. –tomó a Cho por el cuello de la túnica y la apuntó con la varita. –Dónde están?! –ella no dijo nada. El efecto de la pócima había acabado. –Habla o te lanzaré un imperdonable.

*A quiénes buscas Umbridge?* -preguntó Hermione, ya se le hacía notoria su barriga.

-A un grupo de jóvenes involucrados actividades ilícitas.

*Pues entonces no creo que la violencia sea la manera correcta para hacerse cargo de la situación. Sería algo injusto. Esta niña no sabe conjurar hechizos de defensa, por su causa, mientras usted tiene años e experiencia.* -lo dijo con un tono tan molesto, tan creído, que Umbridge se puso roja de la rabia.

-Me está faltando el respeto Sra. Black (apellido que le asignó Dumbledore a los Malfoy)

*En qué momento?*

-Ha insinuado que doy mal mi clase y me ha dicho vieja.

*Yo no insinué nada. Todo lo que he dicho es la verdad y si le duele es porque estoy en lo correcto.* -Draco y sus amigos rieron. El rubio estaba impresionado ante la valentía de la leona. En más de una ocasión le había demostrado que no era igual a las demás y eso le estaba gustando. No! Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza.

-Silencia! –mandó a callar la mujer. –No toleraré sus insultos…

*Profesora Umbridge! Alguien ha puesto de cabeza el aula 305.* -interrumpió Ginny justo a tiempo. Estaban a punto de echar a Hermione a la calle.

-Esto no se quedará así. –la mujer se fue a atender el otro desastre.

*A caso estás loca? Te dijimos que la distrajeras no que hicieras que te despidan.* -le reclamó Ginny.

*No pude evitarlo. Sabes que no me gustan las injusticias. Esa mujer es la personificación de todo lo que odio.*

*Te entiendo pero tienes que calmarte. Recuerda que ahora tiene que pensar por dos.* -dijo Ginny señalando el vientre de Hermione, Draco estaba estático. Recordó que ella estaba embarazada, de él. Bueno, de su yo del futuro, quiero decir. Con razón la veía más hermosa.

-El embarazo te sienta bien. –dijo el rubio.

*Gracias Draco. Antes pensaba que lo decías por decirlo, ahora sé que eres sincero.* -le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa que movió algo en él. Pero luego se alarmó al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione lo siguió porque a él le tocaba clases con ella. Estaba muy divertida, pues las expresiones de Draco al verla todo el tiempo, no tenían precio.

*Oye liiiiidaaa* -dijo Draco con tono melódico.

-No me llames así. –respondió su joven esposa con el ceño fruncido.

*Vamos a la tienda, me has pedido algunas cosas pero no quiero que tu yo del futuro me acompañe por el bien del bebé.*

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Por tu culpa engordaré. –dijo Hermione con disgusto.

*Te ves hermosa cuando estás embarazada. Y si quieres rebajar te ayudaré cuando nazca el bebé. Ven, acompáñame. Odio ir de compras solo.* -le rogó el rubio.

-Estoy embarazada no para parapléjica. Ve y dile a tu esposa. –se volteó pero Draco la detuvo.

*Estas dando una clase. Ven, por favor.* -ella rodó los ojos. Al perecer no le quedaba otra opción.

-No puedo salir. Soy una estudiante.

*Eso déjamelo a mí. Nadie lo notará.* -con un movimiento de varita aparecieron en la tiendas.

-Qué vamos comprar?

*De todo. No quiero que mi bebé nazca con manchitas de antojo.* -Draco compró todas las chucherías que veía, se la pasaba diciendo y haciendo tonterías, cosa que la hacía reír. Debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. *Vamos a la librería. Tengo que mantener a mi esposa entretenida.*

-Cómo así? No entiendo. Por qué?

*Bueno, es que antes de dormir lees. Y como ya te has leído todos los libros de Hogwarts, sumado a las hormonas del embarazo, no tienes más que hacer que hacerme el amor durante toda la noche. Antes era yo el que te agotaba pero ahora eres tú la que me tiene seco, sin fluidos corporales. Ya ni me dejas dormir.*

-OK. No tenías por qué darme tanta información.

*Tu preguntaste.* -Draco agregó dos libros de medicina mágica para él y diez de temas y tamaños variados para su esposa. Dejó que la joven cogiera cualesquiera, ella se negó pero Draco sabe cuánto ama los libros así que insistió hasta que ella se cansó y cogió uno pequeño. *Vamos por un helado.*

-De acuerdo, pero yo pago esta vez. –se sentaron en el borde de una fuente. –Así que… eres medimago.

*De emergencia, si.*

-Trabajas en San Mundo.

*No exactamente. Trabajo solo para los aurores. Hubiese querido atender a cualquier paciente pero me lo negaron.*

-Por qué?

*Porque tuve dos hijas cuando me lo prohibieron.*

-No entiendo.

*Verás, parte de las condiciones para estar fuera de Azkaban es no casarme y por ende no tener descendencia. Gracias a ti me otorgaron a Scorpius, pero como no es de mi sangre no tocaron esa parte y….*

-Espera, no estamos casados? Tuve hijos sin estar casada! Eso no encaja nada en mis planes, seré abogada. Qué clase de ejemplo estoy dando?

*Por eso hicimos una boda simbólica. No es legal pero te sentías más cómoda. En fin, el plan era no tener hijos pero cuando fuiste a prepararte para no tenerlos, te dijeron que ya estabas embarazada.*

-Volvieron a llevarte a juicio?

*Si. Por poco vuelvo a prisión y me alejan de ti y de todo lo que quiero. Pero Scorpius con solo 3 años me defendió al igual que toda la familia. Ahí fue que consideré a todos como mi familia. Arriesgaron mucho por mí y yo por ellos haría lo que sea.*

-Que bonita historia. Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

*Tenía dos opciones, dejarlos a los cuatro a su suerte o trabajar para los aurores para modificar mi condena, así que ahora les sirvo a ellos. Es muy entretenido, pero me impide seguir creciendo como medimago. Hubiese querido hacer otras especialidades.*

-Por qué a los aurores?

*Tal vez no sea el mejor en transformaciones, pero si alguien se está desangrando a punto de perder una parte de su cuerpo o es afectado por alguna maldición, yo soy el hombre indicado para resolverlo. Esas emergencias son más comunes para los aurores. Ayudo más en la comunidad mágica en ese sector. Aunque a veces me pregunto si hubiese sido bueno haciendo otra cosa, no lo sé…*

-Draco… gracias.

*Por qué?*

-Por haber renunciado a tus sueños por mí y por nuestros hijos. –Draco se emocionó, ya no solo pensaba en ella, sino también hacía referencia a un nosotros. Eso significa que ya le estaba haciendo un espacio en su corazón.


	28. Investigaciones, pociones y otros amores

Investigaciones, pociones y otros amores

Ayris estaba cargando un morral aparentemente muy pesado. Albus se le quedó mirando. Ella lo notó y le echó la mochila encima.

-Ayúdame. –le dijo al pelirrojo y éste no encontró más remedio que seguirla. Llegaron hasta el lago y la muchacha empezó a desvestirse.

-Qué estás haciendo?! – la cara de Albus estaba tan roja como su cabello.

-Quitándome la ropa. –dijo ella como lo más obvio. –No quiero que se me moje.

-Qué?! Porqué?! Qué vas a hacer?!

-Entraré al agua. Quiero echar un vistazo.

-Estás loca mujer?! Hay criaturas peligrosas ahí dentro! Una vez casi matan a mi padre.

-Porque él hizo lo que no debía. Yo no molestaré a nadie.

-Si tus hermanos se enteraran, si nuestros padres se enteraran…

-Por qué tan paranoico? No te da curiosidad de saber cómo es ahí dentro?

-Sí, pero…

-Quieres venir?

-No!

-Tienes miedo Gryffindor? –dijo Ayris poniéndose algunas cosas raras que había en la mochila. Albus era un muchacho sensato, lógico, usaba la razón antes de actuar. Pero también era curioso e investigador.

-De acuerdo, iré. Para que no ye pase nada. Si te dejo sola con una idea así tus hermanos me comerán vivo.

-Toma algo de mi bolso. –Albus revisó y dedujo que todo estaba planeado pues todo el equipo estaba doble. Cayó en la trampa de Ayris, algo había sacado de lo Slytherin de su padre. Como sea, ya no iba a echarse para atrás. Se quitó la ropa y quedó solo en interiores. Ayris le pasó los pantalones y una camisa de deporte. –Usaremos el hechizo caso burbuja, lo conoces?

-Claro que sí. –hicieron el hechizo.

-Listo?

-No.

-Si… el agua debe estar fría. –Albus la miró como diciendo _eso es lo único que te preocupa? _–Dame la mano. –respiraron profundo. –A la cuenta de tres. 1,2,3, ya! –corrieron hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar la tierra.

Nadaron durante 15 minutos. Había mucha vegetación. Albus vio algo moviéndose entre las algas. Prefirió pasarlo por alto y no avisarle a Ayris, porque si ella se enteraba iría a investigas. Después de eso nada pasó, admiraron la lúgubre belleza del lago. Antes de la hora ya estaban en tierra firme.

-Brrr –tembló Albus –Fue muy interesante pero creo que moriré de hipotermia. –dijo el chico.

-Todo por la ciencia. –los dos se estaban secando y quitándose hojas y esas cosas.

-Te pareces a mi madre. –dijo Luna apareciendo de no se sabe dónde. Ayris sonrió. –Vamos a la cocina, buscaremos algo caliente. –Albus y Ayris comían panqueques con chocolate mientras Luna tomaba un jugo.

-Ayris! Dónde estabas? –entró Serpent.

-Te estábamos buscando. A caso estabas en una cita con Albus? –agregó Lorcan. Los chicos enrojecieron.

*Es eso cierto? No lo creo. Mi nenita es demasiado buena para cualquiera.* –los hermanos Nott empezaron a reír. Albus estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, estaba pasando mucha vergüenza frente a Ayris quien parecía algo incómoda.

-Papá…

-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

*Hola preciosa. Te traje lo que pediste.* -dijo Draco.

*Yo no te pedí nada.*

*Lo sé. Fue una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo.*

*Si, ya me llegó el recuerdo.* -ella se acercó a su marido y le pellizcó las costillas. *No tenías que engañarme.*

*No, pero…* -se había quedado sin excusa. *Como sea, al menos algo bueno salió de esto.*

*Si. Tu y yo pudimos hablar con tranquilidad.* -especificó Draco.

*Yo me refería a que me trajiste libros, pero lo otro también es bueno.*

)))))))

Hermione Granger caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts a toda velocidad. Tenía la cabeza puesta en cierto rubio con el que había pasado la tarde. Antes, pensaba que conocía a Draco Malfoy a la perfección. Frío, egocéntrico, engreído, cobarde, chismoso, un completo imbécil. Pero hoy pasó el día con alguien diferente. Es decir, era Draco, mismos ojos, misma boca, mismo cabello, mismas manos, pero algo cambió y no sólo su edad. Su mentalidad era muy distinta, pero era Draco Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, estaba MUY confundida. No sabía que creer.

Sin previo aviso chocó con alguien y cayeron al piso.

-Tú de nuevo! No puedes dejarme en paz Granger?

-De qué hablas idiota?

-Idiota yo? Tú has sido la que ha chocado conmigo.

-Es cierto. Los siento Malfoy. –dijo Hermione quitándose de encima de él.

-Sí, aja. Discúlpate por todo. –dijo Draco incorporándose.

-Vaya, debí haberte golpeado duro. Parece que se te soltó un tornillo.

-A dónde quiera que voy me topo contigo o con tu clon. Me tienen harto!

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo…

-Papá. –interrumpió Scorpius. –Puedo hablar contigo…

-Em… -Draco lo pensó un momento. Sus encuentros no han sido buenos. Pero no quería tener más problemas con Scorpius, después de todo era su hijo. –Claro. –Scorpius se despidió de su madre mientras que Malfoy ni la miró.

-Lamento haber sido tan grosero. –Empezó Scorpius en lo que caminaban por el pasillo. –Me sorprende que no me hubieras castigado por eso.

-Bueno, imagino que ha de ser porque yo también me comporté muy mal. No es justo que mi yo del futuro te castigue por algo que su yo del pasado también hace. –Scorpius rió.

-Es todo muy enredado… me siento solo y no me gusta. Hemos estado peleados y con el trabajo y el embarazo, no lo sé, me siento como un fantasma. Lamento ahogarte con mis problemas. –volvió a disculparse Scorpius.

-No es tu culpa. Yo tampoco he sido muy comprensivo. –le consoló Draco.

-Pero aun así, se quedaron tú estás peor que yo. Y por eso quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites porque tú siempre estás cuando más te necesito. –se sentía extraño abrirse de esa manera pero el muchacho sabía que su padre necesitaba oír eso.

-No recuerdo eso, porque aún no pasa. Pero gracias.

/

Victory iba en camino al salón de pociones. No debería estar ahí, pero sabía que cierto licántropo –metamorfo se encontraría en aquel lugar.

-Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la pelirroja entrando al aula.

-No, tú qué haces aquí? –dijo Ted retrocediendo, como si de un paso la chica pudiese atravesar el aula para llegar a él.

-Vengo a hacerte compañía. –Victory caminó a un paso tan lento, tan tentador, que a Ted le costaba respirar. _Será verdad? Yo estaré mal? Cómo una persona puede sentirse así por la presencia de otra? _El metamorfo intentaba hallar una respuesta.

-Te sientes bien?

-Si.

-Entonces, por qué estás temblando? –le preguntó ya a unos pasos de él.

-No lo sé.

-Quieres averiguarlo? –le agarró del cuello de la camisa…

-Contigo no, Victory. –Ted no negó que estuviese nervioso, ni que no quisiera averiguar por qué, pero no la usaría como un experimento.

-Y si yo soy la causa? – se acercó más a él. La distancia era tan corta que podían sentir sus respiraciones, sus corazones agitados, el ambiente pesado, cuerpos juntos, debe ser su descendencia veela… era demasiado.

-Vete. –la apartó Ted. Estaba claro que su prima gustaba de él, pero podría llegar alguien y descubrirlos. De seguro, la mayoría de la culpa caería sobre él por ser el hombre y el más grande. Pero no quería que vieran de mal modo a Victory.

-Quiero intentar algunas de las pociones que leí hace rato. –las palabras del muchacho hirieron a la pelirroja. Pero no se iría, nunca se alejaría de él.

-De acuerdo, pero mantente en la otra mesa y yo estaré en ésta. Si necesitas ayuda me avisas.

-Descuida, puedo arreglármelas sola. –así fue. Ella era una experta. Sabía mezclar y cortar cualquier elemento. Habían olores y colores hermosos. Ted estaba tan entretenido que se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo y se dedicó a observarla. –Quieres ayuda con eso? Las pociones pueden ser complicadas. –Ted rió.

-La verdad, sí. –Victory se sorprendió de que él aceptara su ayuda. –Ven aquí. –la muchacha enrojeció. No necesitaba que la llamara para que se acercara a él. Pero que él se lo pidiera era tan lindo… _yo seré la idiota más grande del mundo, pero no puedo resistirme a sus encantos; _pensó la pelirroja. –No puedo abrir esta cosa. –el chico se inclinó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y le mostró algo parecido a una bolita suave pero a la vez irrompible. Victory intentó ignorar la sensual postura y analizó el ingrediente.

-Es normal. No es algo muy común. Qué es?

-Se llama Ramapeyo. Tiene el poder de quitar alguna habilidad natural.

-Qué? Pero nuestras habilidades nos definen. No deberías trabajar con esta cosa. Eres genial, tal como eres.

-Gracias, pero no me entiendes.

-Puede ser que no. Pero te haré el favor. –con un alfiler abrió un agujero y otro y otro. Lo apretó y salieron más bolitas las cuales disolvió con agua. –Aquí tienes. –le dio el vaso.

-Waaau. Sí que eres buena, lo hiciste con facilidad.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue algo complicado. Solo… lo supuse, pues no pudiste abrirlo con un cuchillo ni romperlo y todo en agua se disuelve.

-Eres muy inteligente. –Victory quien no había parado de sonreír, se puso roja con el halago. –Ten, te regalo un par. Son muy raras y tal vez puedas darle un mejor uso.

-Gracias. –sonó el timbre para que todos los alumnos se fueran a sus habitaciones.

-Tienes que irte.

-Tengo que? –Ted sonrió al ver su cara suplicante y ojos grandes.

-Si, anda. –Victory caminó hacia la salida. Se volteó para decir algo.

-Oye Ted… -pero la puerta se cerró en su cara. –Maldito bastardo, te amo.- dijo sin saber que la escuchaba.

-Y yo a ti, Victory. –dijo Ted del otro lado de la madera.

**Este es el final del capítulo!**

**Espero les guste.**


	29. Descubriendo a los Slytherin's

Descubriendo a los Slytherin´s

-Lily! –la llamó Michael una mañana camino al gran comedor. –Hay rumores de que te disculpaste con una Slytherin.

-Y por qué no le preguntas a ella?

-Porque viniendo de ti, sé que es cierto. En el fondo eres una buena persona.

-En el fondo? –ella rió y le golpeó suavemente en el hombro, le dio un abrazo y fueron al comedor. –Almorzarás conmigo frente al lego, hoy? –propuso Lily, aún tenía algo que resolver.

-Claro, ahí te veo. Yo llevaré las bebidas. –aceptó Michael.

-Lily, te vi entrar con Michael. Ya todo se arregló entre ustedes? –preguntó Cissy.

-Casi, pero todo es parte del plan. Recuerdas? –responde la pelirroja.

-Me vas hacer hablar con James?

-Si. –Cissy suspiró y la miró.

-De acuerdo, encontraré la manera. –Lily la abrazó y empezó a desayunar sin apartar la vista de la mesa de los Slytherin´s. estaba dispuesta a descubrir sus secretos, para bien.

Cissy estaba sentada en su pupitre mientras McGonagall daba la clase. Estaba nerviosa por nada. Solo tenía que hablar con James, eso era todo. Habían sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, pero se habían tratado tan mal. No obstante era un Gryffindor y debía tener valor. Con un hechizo le mandó una carta a la otra aula (porque James está varios cursos más adelante que ella) al abrirla decía:

_Iré a la torre de astronomía, me haría bien tu compañía después de clases,_

_tienes tiempo?_

_C.M._

James recibió aquel papel con alegría, era la letra de Cissy, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Tenía mucha tarea atrasada, pero ni Merlín le impediría hablar con ella. Extrañaba el sonido de su voz, estar cerca de ella, hacerla reír…

_Ahí estaré._

_J.P._

A penas tocó el timbre Cissy salió disparada del aula. Iría al baño para arreglar su cabello y esperaría a James en la torre. Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba preguntándose si ir o no. No es que no quisiera verla, lo que no quería era otra reprimenda de su parte.

-Viniste. Por un momento pensé que no lo harías. –James apareció justo cuando Cissy se iba.

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

-Qué? Ya no quieres saber de mí?

-No es eso. –dijo James inmediatamente.

-Y entonces, qué?

-tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, otra vez.

-Lamento haber sido dura contigo. Es que… cuando mencionaste lo de pureza de sangre pensé que te perdería. Me sentí mal. –Cissy tenía los ojos aguados.

-Soy un estúpido! –James golpeó la pared de piedra. –Perdóname, actué mal en todo momento.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no me seguiste? –James soltó una amarga sonrisa.

-Tiene más de Slytherin de lo que crees. –Cissy esperó a que continuara. –No eres tan buena como piensas.

-A qué te refieres? –la rubia no quería llorar. Iba a resolver este mal entendido, sí o sí.

-Cómo has dicho, tú también has actuado mal. Entonces, por qué tengo que ser yo el que te persiga y el que tenga que arreglar el problema? –James estaba esperando algunos reproches luego de terminar. Pero no fue así.

-Tienes razón.

-La tengo? –cuestionó para saber si era cierto.

-Si. Por eso quería hablar, no he sido justa contigo. Tal vez tenga algo de Slytherin pero como ustedes mismos dicen: hay más en un Slytherin que solo maldad. –lanzó la bomba.

-Si… -James se quedó pensativo. Cissy caminó hasta el balcón pensando en qué otra cosa podía decirle.

-No estoy familiarizada con eso. No sé si he utilizado bien la frase. –James la vio caminar y al escuchar su suave voz y sus cuidadas palabras solo pudo pensar; _esa rubia me encanta._

-Algo parecido. No es tan complicado, solo hay que ponerse en nuestros zapatos. –el timbre sonó indicándoles que llegaban tarde a clases. James la abrazó recordando aquellos momentos en los que podía estar con ella sin problemas. –Adiós caramelo de coco. –la soltó y se fue.

-No me llames… -no pudo terminar la oración, realmente extrañaba sus extraños apodos. –Que humillante. –se quedó un minutos más riendo en la torre. Luego su mamá la regañó por llegar tarde a clases.

Dani y Angélica estaban en la oficina de McGonagall por décima vez en el mes. George las esperó afuera.

*Que parte de "mantengan un perfil bajo" no entienden?*

-Lo acatamos al pie de la letra. Tú sabes que podemos ser peores que eso. –dijo Dani.

*No sé qué más hacer. Umbridge las puede expulsar si se entera. James y Serpent dejaron de fastidiar porque la situación es delicada, por qué ustedes no pueden entenderlo?*

-Papá, las clases son muy aburridas. Este no es nuestro ambiente. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

*Seguirán portándose mal?* -preguntó George.

-Es probable. –respondieron ambas.

*Me cansé! Están castigadas. No recibirán ningún producto Weasley.* -George les aplicó el hechizo del cliente no deseado. *Conocen el proceso. Si llega a sus manos cualquier aparato creado por un Weasley sonará una alarma. Si eso pasa estarán en graves problemas.*

-El tío George está muy enojado con nosotras. –Dani volteó a ver a Angélica mientras esta estaba a punto de que le diera un ataque. –Estás bien?

-No! Me han quitado lo único que tengo. Qué haré ahora?!

-Buscar otro pasatiempo. –le sugirió Dani.

-No es solo un pasatiempo, las bromas son mi vida, es todo lo que sé. Papá no puede hacerme esto, debe entenderme.

-El solo está preocupado por nosotras. Tal vez fue la mejor decisión. Si nos expulsan, nadie podrá salir a ayudarnos.

-Pero, pero…

-Estaremos bien. –Dani ya no quería continuar la charla con su prima. Encontró su escape prefecto al ver a Franz doblando el pasillo. –Franz! Angélica está por sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Cuídala. –el rubio se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Angélica no podía creer que su prima la estuviese abandonando.

-Hola. –la saludó Franz.

-Estoy bien. No tienes que cuidarme, ve con Alice.

-Alice no quiere que esté cerca de ella por ahora. Está haciendo la tarea con Rodrigo. Tal vez esos dos juntos puedan formar un cerebro completo. –Angélica rió ante el comentario.

-Eres gracioso.

-Por favor… eso no es cierto.

-Claro que si. Te lo dice una profesional. Lo que pasa es que tienes un humor negro, pero eso no significa que no seas divertido. Siempre y cuando sea con esa finalidad y no para la ofensa.

-Eres una experta en el tema…

-Definitivamente. Y tus amigos?

-Qué amigos? No necesito a nadie. Hasta los hermanos te traicionan y se alejan.

-Que deprimente. Lo de Alice te afectó. Deberías reírte más, te ves bien cuando sonríes.

-Aja? –Franz sonrió un poco.

-Así no. –ella sacó su mejor sonrisa y se la mostró. –Así. –dijo como presumiendo sus hermosos dientes y su pose femenina. –Franz volvió a sonreír pero sin mostrar los dientes.

-Vamos! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Creo que el problema es que tienes las mejillas muy flácidas. Ejercítalas un poco. –la pelirroja hizo un montón de muecas y lo puso a él a hacerlas también. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el pasillo solo se oían carcajadas.

-Gracias, me alegraste el día. –dijo Angélica.

-Y tú a mí, lo necesitaba. –el chico revisó su bolso y le entregó un pergamino. –Con esto podrás hablarme si te aburres en clases.

-Claro, te escribiré.

-Eso espero. –el rubio le regaló una última sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

-Aunque no lo parezca, ese chico está mal de la cabeza, solo hay que sacarlo de ella. –dijo Angélica sola en el pasillo.

Mily estaba bajo un árbol queriendo sentir calor. Siempre había sido de esas personas que le da mucho frío. Era normal verla con un gorro o tomando el sol, era muy pálida y enrojecía con facilidad.

-En qué piensas? –preguntó Dante sentándose a su lado.

-En qué crees?

-Descuida, todo estará bien.

-Tú no me entiendes Dante. Quiero irme, pero ya! Por lo menos, tus padres están aquí. Los míos no.

-Si quieres podemos llamar a tu padre para que venga a verte.

-No lo hará. Él no me quiere, en este tiempo no tengo a nadie.

-Eso no es cierto. Me tienes a mí, a los primos y a los tíos.

-Me quiero ir Dante. Dejé mi cuaderno de letras en mi otro tiempo y no solo eso, también dejé mi inspiración.

-Pues entonces, hagamos uno especial. –Dante empezó a arrancar hojas de su cuaderno sin importarle la delicadeza o exactitud.

-Qué haces?! No!

-Eps. –dijo silenciándola y continuó con su labor. Cuando reunió una buena cantidad, las emparejó y las unió. Recogió algunas hojas de varios colores y ramitas con ellas hizo una portada.

-Cómo lo hiciste? No eres un experto en la materia que digamos.

-Aja? –lejos de ofenderse Dante se echó a reír.

-Oh! Lo siento, yo aquí diciendo esas cosas después de que has tenido tan lindo detalle conmigo.

-Descuida. La verdad es que imaginé que estarías afligida por tu cuaderno y empecé a practicar cómo hacerlo. No pensé que me quedaría tan bien.

-Y qué habrá hecho florecer ese desempeño?

-No lo sé. Tú? –Mily se puso roja.

-Gracias. Me hiciste sentir mejor. Sé que a ti también te afecta no tener tu guitarra.

-Mi padrino me dio una provisional.

-Qué? Pero él nunca ha sido fanático del rock. –Mily se sorprendió.

-Me dio una guitarra acústica, pero para mí significa mucho.

-Ven acá imbécil! Tú y yo vamos a hablar a como de lugar! –Lily perseguía a Michael mientras el corría desesperado.

-Déjame en paz psicópata!


	30. Haciendo las pases

Haciendo las pases

-Déjame en paz psicópata!

-Lily, no lo vayas a matar! –le sugirió Milly sabiendo que su prima no le haría caso.

-Dante, ayúdame! –le pidió su hermano.

-Y arriesgarme a que la pitufa me mate? No señor, es su problema. –dijo Dante tomando a Milly de la mano y alejándose del lugar.

-Eres un mal nacido! –en esto, Lily logró alcanzarlo y lo tumbó al suelo.

-Ahora sí. Me explicarás por qué estás tan misterioso, por qué ya no nos haces caso, los Slytherin´s te han frito las neuronas? –la pelirroja estaba sobre su espalda.

-Por qué quieres saber?

-Solo quiero entenderte. Quiero saber lo que piensas. –La muchacha bajó la guardia. –Aquella vez te enojaste conmigo… lo sentí diferente.

-Hizo que te arrepintieras.

-Exacto. Vi lo mucho que te afectó y no quise volver a verte de esa manera. Por qué te molestó tanto si sabes que soy una tremenda macarra?

-Porque según los demás todo lo malo es culpa de Slytherin´s. En este tiempo, he aprendido a estar a la defensiva, a cuidarme las espaldas y a defenderlos a ellos también. Defiendo las causas justas…

-Pero en este tiempo es más difícil.

-Felicidades, entendiste. –Lily se alegró. Michael se levantó haciendo que esta cayera al piso. –Ahora, te parece que terminemos de comer? –la pelirroja asintió. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir que aún faltaba saber algo, de algo no se estaba enterando o tal vez, no quería darse cuenta.

Julia estaba en el patio haciendo lo propio, dibujando.

-Hola nena. –dijo un chico acompañado de otros más. Como odiaba que le dijeran "nena" no sabía quiénes eran, tampoco le interesaba. Se hizo la desentendida y continuó con lo suyo. –Ey tú! Estás sorda? –ella siguió ignorándolos. El chico enojado, pateó sus pinturas esparciéndolas por el césped. Ella se levantó enfurecida y con intención de darle una bofetada. El chico fue más rápido y la agarró de la muñeca. –Ahora si me haces caso? No eres tan fuerte sin tu escolta de serpientes, eh? – ese día no había acompañado ni a Jane ni a Michael. Ambos estaban ocupados. –Tú y todos los Slytherin´s deberían largarse de este lugar.

-En serio? Porque lo que deberías irse es la basura que tengo en frente. –le respondió fría, inyectando veneno en cada una de sus palabras, sin un solo ápice de miedo en sus ojos. No le importaba el cardenal que le estaba formando, tampoco que estuviese sola y a la merced de 5 chicos, ellos no la verían doblegarse. –Suéltame. Eres muy poca cosa para estarme tocando. –El muchacho la empujó con fuerza contra el suelo. Tomó uno de los botes de pintura y la embarró en su trabajo (si pintan al igual que yo, sabrán lo devastador que es eso), luego se lo tiró a ella y se fueron. Sus ojos se aguaron y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por su arruinado cuadro.

Aaaah pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Había visto su uniforme, eran de Hufflepuff. Se vengaría, de él y de los demás, por no haber hecho nada para detenerlo. Y conocía a la persona que la ayudaría. Se levantó sin pensar en limpiarse y buscó a Fred. Este estaba regateando en el pasillo y al verla en esas fachas se asustó y corrió hacia ella.

-Julia! Qué te ha pasado? –dijo inspeccionándola y viendo el cardenal. Ella le contó lo sucedido y él estaba rojo de la furia. –Los voy a matar! Hagamos una emboscada. Le diremos a Michael, Scorpius, Jane, Mary, James, Lily, Serpent y Dani, que son los más sanguinarios. Los sorprenderemos en los vestidores, les daremos un susto de muerte. –Julia se llevó una grata sorpresa de verlo tan empeñado en ayudarla.

-Es una buena idea, pero no quiero involucrarlos en esto. Solo vine a verte porque necesitaba artilugios.

-Muy tarde. Ya estoy dentro.

-Freddy, podrías meterte en problemas.

-Problemas van a tener ellos por haberse metido contigo. Cualquier castigo que venga después, valdrá la pena. –A Julia le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besitos. Pero recordó que debía limpiarse.

-Te lo agradezco. Ahora, iré a quitarme este sucio de la ropa. –dijo rabiando.

-Claro. Nos veremos aquí en 30 min. Vale?

-Vale. –al regresar, la esperaba con una pomada y un juego nuevo de pinturas. –Cuánto te debo por la pintura? –reconoció la marca de inmediato, eran como esas caras que le traía su tío Draco de los viajes.

-Considéralo como un regalo.

-Qué?! No puedo. Debieron costarte mucho.

-Lo mejor para ti preciosa. –uyyy le dijo preciosa! Ese apodo si le gustaba. –Acéptalas, me sentiré mal si no lo haces. Te mereces esto y mucho más. –ella no pudo aguantarlo más y como por impulso saltó a sus brazos.

-Gracias…

-Por ti lo que sea. –se separaron y se dispusieron a jugarle una bromilla a los Hufflepuff. Julia los identificó, para su suerte, todos jugaban Quidditch. Al terminar se entrenamiento se escabulleron a las duchas. Hicieron hechizos para teñir el agua y se llevaron sus ropas.

-Oigan, quién se llevó mis pantalones? –preguntó el chico. –Los voy a matar chicos, cómo me dejaron en pelotas?!

-Toda la ropa desapareció! –dijo otro. Julia y Fred se delataron con risas.

-Les dije que iban a lamentar haberse metido conmigo. Comiencen. –ordenó Julia. Los "secuaces" obedecieron y se les fue devueltas sus pertenencias. Pero aún faltaba el líder que se negaba a pedir disculpas. Este se tuvo que ir a su sala común desnudo y de color púrpura, escuchando las risas de todo el que lo veía.

Como era de esperarse, fueron delatados. El plan de Julia era que Fred se librara del castigo pero él prefirió quedarse en detención junto a ella. La profesora convocó a los del futuro pues esa broma había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-No entienden en la posición en que están?! Esos niños estarán tintados por un mes. –les regañaba McGonagall.

*Gastan su tiempo y el nuestro con sus bromas infantiles. Deben parar.* -George no encontraba que hacer. Necesitaba a su madre, ella siempre sabía cómo controlar a sus hijos cuando él no podía.

*Me esperaba este comportamiento de uno de tus hermanos pero de ti Julia?* -decía Pansy. *Nunca te gustaron esas cosas.* -la chica estaba callada y con la mirada al suelo, parecía querer llorar.

-Basta, ya basta! No tienen derecho a juzgarnos así. –salió la valentía del león. –No sabes cuáles fueron nuestras razones.

*Ilumínanos entonces* -inquirió George. Fred miró a Julia animándola a hablar. Ella aceptó y relató los hechos acontecidos anteriormente. Todos estaban enfurecidos.

*Quiénes son esos idiotas?! Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a mí nenita?! Los voy a matar.* -Blaise y sus hijos estaban histéricos.

*Yo voy contigo. Nadie humilla a alguien de mi familia y sale ileso.* -dijo Draco.

*No! Solo empeorarán las cosas.* -razonó Pansy -*Cariño, por qué no nos contaste antes?*

-Por esto. Porque no quería que se involucraran en problemas que yo causé. Si yo le hubiese respondido, si no hubiese sido tan terca…

-No fue tu culpa. –le interrumpió Fred. –La actitud de esos muchachos no fue la adecuada. Tú no le estabas haciendo mal a nadie.

-Es que… si no hubiese dicho nada, si no hubiese hecho nada…

-Ellos hubiesen hecho contigo lo que quisieran. –volvió a interrumpir.

*No hables de esa forma. No puedes dejar que te denigren.* -Le recomendó Hermione.

*Eres fuerte, eres inteligente, eres hermosa y tienes todo el derecho a actuar como quieras. Pero no siempre puedes impartir justicia por tu propia cuenta. Para la próxima, infórmale a una autoridad.* -dijo Theo.

Acordaron poner en detención a los involucrados en los hechos y no matar a nadie.

Un día, todo se puso más tranquilo de lo normal. Ni Scorpius ni Lily habían aparecido durante todo el día. Faltaron a todas sus clases. Hermione estaba furiosa con su hijo. Mandó a Cissy y a Jane a buscarlo, James las acompañó. Pero lo que encontraron en el cuarto fue desconcertante.


	31. Secuestrados

Secuestrados

**Esto no es enteramente un capítulo. Es algo extra para todos los fieles lectores. Gracias!**

-Quién es usted y qué le ha hecho a mi hermano?! –en el dosel de la cama había una mujer con escamas moradas, cola de serpiente y patas de pollo. Sus colmillos eran enormes y sus uñas afiladas. Cissy la enfrentó sin intimidarse por su tenebroso aspecto. Jane sin embargo, pensó que era más astuto ir a buscar ayuda. Salió corriendo rezando para que no le pasara nada a Cissy.

-Mi nombre es Laverna. Protectora de los ladrones y deshonestos. Yo no le he hecho nada. Él solo quiere dormir y yo lo estoy cuidando. –Scorpius respiraba profundo con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era cierto, no quería despertar. Pues en sus sueños sólo existía un lugar perfecto, donde podía estar con su chica sin obstáculos ni pretextos.

-Papá! Mamá! Alguien, por favor, ayuda! –Jane gritaba por todos los pasillos en su búsqueda. A lo lejos pudieron oírla y salieron a su encuentro.

*Qué pasa?* –preguntó Draco. Los demás del futuro también fueron a ver por qué tanta alarma.

-Vamos al cuarto de Scorpius.

-Pero qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó Draco mientras corría. La pobre niña se estaba casi desmayando por la agitación. Pero no podía quedarse callada.

-Cissy y yo fuimos a ver a Scorpius y en su habitación, encontramos a una mujer. –Draco se paró de repente.

-Jane, tu hermano ya es grande. No pueden alarmarse por ese tipo de cosas. Los chicos de su edad suelen hacer…

-Yo no estoy hablando de eso! –dijo toda colorada. –Hay una persona realmente tenebrosa en su habitación. –su padre y los demás no estaban muy convencidas. –Vengan!

*Esto no es estratégico, podrían atacarnos por otro lado.* -analizó Ron. Después de todo, planear tácticas era lo mejor que hacía.

*Allá voy!* -Hermione a paso lento los alcanzó. Quitando la idea de Ron de la mente de todos. Tenía una bata y una mano en la espalda, caminaba con las piernas separadas y los cabellos alborotados. *¿Qué esperas? Una invitación?*

*Probablemente.* -Hermione miró a Draco como diciendo; _Me estas contradiciendo? Hay que ir bobo! _*Me refiero a que, sería muy embarazoso para el muchacho que un montón de gente entrar en su momento íntimo. –Draco sabía que los demás no se irían. De la multitud, Lorcan salió corriendo tras Jane quien pensó que no tenía tiempo para discusiones.

*La niña se veía muy mal. Estará traumatizada, vamos.* -la castaña no descartaba la posibilidad de que Scorpius estuviese teniendo sexo, después de todo, era hijo de su padre. Pero de todos modos iría. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle a ese joven, eso no fue lo que ella le enseñó.

-Lárguese! –Cissy apuntaba con la varita a la entidad.

-Si me voy, mi querida niña, tendré que llevarme a tu hermano conmigo.

-Tú no te llevarás a nadie, horrenda mujer! –se impuso James que había corrido en el instante que oyó que Cissy estaba en apuros.

-Cómo me llamaste? –su piel escamosa empezó a tornarse gris, sus cabellos se transformaron en serpientes y un aura de fuego la rodeó. –Y qué te parezco ahora?!

-Desmaio! –atacó Jane usando el factor sorpresa gracias a la distracción de James. El hechizo solo le causó la mínima desorientación.

-Que tooonta! Pensaste que tu… -no pudo terminar de hablar. Draco también le lanzó un hechizo pero más fuerte lo que la hizo caer. Revisó con la mirada la respiración de su hijo y dedujo que solo estaba durmiendo. Pero cómo?!

*Qué le hiciste?! Por qué no despierta?* -preguntó el rubio algo asustado. Laverna lo veía desde el suelo y empezó a reír macabramente.

-Tío Harry, venga. Tengo una corazonada. –Michael salió al otro lado de la torre y guiándose por los letreros llegó a la habitación de Lily. Una furia se apoderó de él cuando vio a un hombre con tres perros en vez de piernas acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja.

*No toques a mi hija, bestia!* -dio Ginny seguida de su esposo. Lily al contrario de Scorpius se movía intranquila en la cama.

-No… no… no es cierto… -decía entre sueños.

*Te mataría aquí mismo.* -amenazó el azabache.

-Pero no lo harás. No te arriesgarías a lastimarla. Lo sé, soy Vejovis, el proveedor de la impotencia y a ti a no te he dado nada. Precisamente porque lo usaría a mi favor.

-No!- Lily se retorcía en sus sábanas como si quisiera escapar de algo. Realmente quería despertar y no podía.

-Laverna, no podré mantenerla por mucho tiempo. –Vejovis se comunicó telepáticamente con su hermana.

-Si, ya es hora de irnos. –dijo también en voz alta. Con sus largas uñas abrió el aire formando una grieta que la absorbió junto a Scorpius. Sabiendo que la seguirían dejó el portal abierto. Con el estruendoso paso de uno de los perros, el piso bajo la cama de Lily se abrió cayendo los dos dentro. Los presentes no lo pensaron dos veces para saltar sin pensar en si había fondo.

**Espero que les esté gustando y que lean el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	32. El mundo magico mas alla de magos

El mundo mágico más allá de magos y brujas

La gran familia cayó en… una blanda superficie?

*Ah!* - gimió Hermione adolorida.

*Estás bien?* -Draco estaba preocupado y desorientado. Tenía que buscar a su hijo que estaba secuestrado y cuidar a su esposa embarazada junto a sus dos hijas. Suerte que no estaba solo en esto…

*Si, es solo que el bebé no deja de moverse. Esperen, y los demás?* -Draco miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que flotaba en una burbuja al igual que cada grupo y muchas otras cosas más que no reconoció. Había paisajes, marinas, personas y animales con alas, hasta castillos completos flotando dentro de la prisión transparente. Alguien se encargaba de hacerlas, pero no se veía muy feliz.

-Papá creo que deberíamos pedir indicaciones. –propuso Jane.

*No estamos en el callejón Diagon. Debemos ser más astutos, no conocemos este lugar*. –el rubio no se arriesgaría a perder su orgullo. Era lo único que le quedaba.

-Por eso. –dijo Cissy como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

*Ya, hagan silencio. No pediremos indicaciones.*

-Disculpe! Oiga señora, aquí abajo! –la encargada de soplar burbujas le dio su atención a la rubia de rizos cabellos. Draco llevó su mano a la cabeza. –Puede decirnos, dónde estamos?

-En el mundo mágico. –respondió.

*No puede ser. Yo vivo ahí y no recuerdo nada de esto.* -dijo Hermione siempre contradiciendo.

-Es porque estamos perdidos. –todos se quedaron en el limbo.

*Puede ser más específica?* -pidió Ginny.

-Están en las maravillas inalcanzables del mundo mágico. Un lugar perdido en el tiempo, donde nadie puede encontrarnos.

*Ok. Eso quedó claro, pero qué hacemos aquí?* -preguntó Pansy.

-No lo sé. Pero no puede ser bueno, me ordenaron encerrarlos.

*Quién?* -Draco se animó a hablar.

-Laverna y Vejovis.

*Y por qué sigues sus órdenes?* -indagó Harry.

-Hace muchos muchos años, existió un hombre muy sabio llamado Lexio. Nunca se equivocaba y su inteligencia llegó a oídos de todos. Personas de todas partes ansiaban estar con él. El mundo era solo eso, mundo. No había ninguna división entre; magos, no magos, hadas, criaturas… éramos una unidad. Pero dos personas no estaban de acuerdo.

*Laverna y Vejovis.* -continuó Hermione poniendo en marcha su gran mente.

-Exacto. Nadie sabe de dónde aparecieron. Solo llegaron para destruir; esparcieron el rencor, el egoísmo, la codicia, la segregación y el odio. –la colorida mujer lloraba lágrimas doradas. –El miedo reinaba en todos menos en Lexio. Se les enfrentó, pero no fue suficiente. Y encima de todo perdió la fe en nosotros, nos volvimos seres despreciables y deshonestos. No le dimos razones para seguir peleando. Sin embargo, el mal vio potencial en él. Combinaron sus poderes y lo convirtieron en Lacero. Mucho más poderoso que cualquiera, siempre a sus órdenes. Nos sometieron y nos hicieron creer que estábamos en el buen camino. Pero si nos oponíamos, nos mandaban con Lacero. Luego, llegó Merlín. Creó barreras entre nosotros, para que no pudiésemos hacernos daño. Nos dividió en tres mundos, algo prácticamente imposible. Iba a enfrentarse a Laverna y Vejovis pero atemorizados por perder su poder, abrieron un hueco en el tiempo y desde entonces no sabemos dónde estamos, creo que ellos tampoco.

-Se te aflojó la lengua Frivesent? –preguntó Vejovis.

-Lo siento se… -no pudo terminar porque el hombre con tres perros alzó sus manos y la abrazó en un fuego. Ella se retorcía de dolor.

*Déjala! Le hace daño!* -la defendió Hermione.

-A ti te venía buscando. Cómo te atreves a hablarme? Qué no aprecias tu vida, de tus seres queridos? –le dijo el hombre-animal.

*No te tengo miedo. Eres un cobarde que huye.*

-Merlín no me asustó. Ese desdichado no duró ni un siglo. Ven, Laverna te espera. –la sacó de la burbuja y se la llevó volando.

*Hermione!* -Draco y los demás intentaban salir de la burbuja pero no podían. *Noooo! Ven y pelea mal nacido! Enfréntate a mí!*

-No durarías ni cinco minutos peleando con él. Que no ves que el controla la impotencia? Puede controlarte. –dijo un tigre parlante.

*Es cierto, pero tú quién eres?* -preguntó Theo.

-Soy el felino que más quieren. Soy su salvación. Pero tendrán que mantenerse calmados. Si actúan con maldad, nos descubrirán. Así que relájate rubio. –Draco hizo caso y respiró profundo. No tenía otra opción, si este raro le ayudaba a recuperar a su esposa, haría lo que fuese.

*Weasley´s, tiene que ser pariente suyo.* -dijo Draco bromeando con el cabello pelirrojo.

*Ja ja. No se te podía pasar, verdad Draco?* -dijo George a lo que él encogió los hombros.

-Muy bien, vámonos. –de entre sus patas sacó varias cuchillas afiladas y saltando de un lado a otro agujereó cada esfera para que no cayeran de lleno en el piso. Luego hizo cortes más amplios ya en el suelo.

*Frivesent, acompáñanos.* -le pidió Luna.

-No puedo. –le mostró las cadenas en sus tobillos.

-Claro que podrás. –el tigre mientras golpeaba sus ataduras desesperado.

-Tadeo, te estás descontrolando. Ya llegará nuestro tiempo. Ahora hay cosas más importantes. –razonó la mujer.

-Volveré por ti. –prometió el tigre.

-Lo sé. –le lanzó un beso volador mientras se iba.

*Por dónde?* -preguntó Blaise.

-Deben estar en el patio trasero. Ahí es donde ejecutan las muertes.

*Muertes?!*

-Si. Ahí también están el chico rubio y la pelirroja. A diferencia de ustedes, atrapados en una cárcel de ensueño. –explicó el tigre Tadeo. De su morral sacó las varitas. –He ido por ellas primero, las necesitaran.

-Hazlo ya! –los perros labraban inquietos. Hermione estaba acostada en un oscuro césped envuelta en un manto de espinas sin poderse mover.

-Cálmate Vejovis. Qué me crees, una experta en abortos?

-Golpéala hasta que lo expulse. –sugirió el hombre.

-Nada me haría más feliz que verla morir, pero lastimaríamos al niño también y lo necesito vivo. –un agudo pero ronco sonido los distrajo. Una de sus mejores bestias estaba gritando. Fueron a ver qué pasaba seguros de que ninguno de sus prisioneros podían huir. Sobre el monstruo una mujer con alas de murciélago intentaba montarlo, lo dejó ciego, vendó sus ojos y le colocó ataduras.

*Tranquilo bonito, tranquilo. Ahora todo estará bien, soy yo. Tu dueña.* -Marceline, familiarizada con su mundo, encontró a su mascota. *Es muy bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.*

-Deja a mi Blaguish en paz! –le ordenó Laverna. (Blaguish es una criatura parecida a un gorila sin pelo, de cara larga y dientes largos).

*No te atrevas a decir que es tuyo, ni te molestes en llamarlo. Tu magia ya no influye en él. Le saqué los ojos, tu hechizo se rompió. El ya no te verá como su reina. Ahora yo vuelvo a dominarlo.*

-Aaaahhhh! Te mataré! –Laverna sufrió la metamorfosis pero esta vez salía fuego de las palmas de sus manos.

-Laverna! Dónde están los demás? – la mujer salió dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Con ayuda de sus patas de perro Vejovis llegó más rápido proporcionando fuertes temblores en todo el mundo.

-Frivesent! –entró enojado. –Dónde están mis prisioneros?! –los volcanes empezaron a explotar. Los habitantes sabían que algo andaba mal y ellos serían quienes pagarían por eso.

-Escaparon. –respondió tranquilamente.

-Y no nos avisaste! –entre los dos le proporcionaron tanto dolor que quedó inconsciente. –Deben estar escapando. –dedujo Vejovis. Efectivamente, todos se habían ido.

-Los mataré a tooodos!

**Lo sé, los capítulos están más cortos. Pero Ey! Estoy publicando más rápido.**


	33. Rescate

Rescate

-Guardias! Revisen cada rincón, los quiero a todos aquí. –Ordenó el hombre. Marceline aprovechó su distracción para escapar también. Pero aún estaba lejos del grupo.

-Rápido, que nadie se quede atrás. –Dijo el Tigre que cargaba a Scorpius. Harry cargaba a su hija quien se removía inquieta. Era una verdadera tortura verla tan intranquila y seguro ella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. En el medio de todos y apoyada por Draco estaba Hermione, con heridas de espinas y agarrando su panza de casi 8 meses. –Ya casi llegamos. Hagan un último esfuerzo y den todo de sí. –Theodore tomó a Hermione del otro lado y junto al rubio la levantaron. Las estrellas caían del cielo provocando temblores de tierra. Pansy, Blaise y George se encargaban de destrozar cada obstáculo en el camino. Ginny, Angelina y Luna cuidaban a los niños. –Están todos? –cuestionó metros antes de llegar a un gran árbol.

*Si!* -respondió la pelirroja.

*A dónde nos llevas?* -preguntó Harry por precaución.

-A un lugar seguro! –dijo Tadeo. Harry pensó que en cualquier lugar estarían mejor que en aquel endemoniado castillo. –Hay que subir. –dijo al frente del árbol.

*Me estas cagando la puta vida?! Pretendes que escalemos?* -Draco no se lo podía creer, esto debe ser una broma, estaba soñando como mínimo. –Relájate, si no lo haces nos encontrarán. –le advirtió.

*Y cómo debo estar? Feliz?* -Tadeo lo ignoró y dio unos cuantos golpes a la corteza.

-Agrúpense bien todos. –le hicieron caso y las hojas a sus pies empezaron a levantarlos.

*Esperen, yo me quedo. Tengo que buscar a Marceline.* -Ron estaba asustado. Marceline es su preciado amor y juró nunca perderla. No la quiere como un premio de consolación, tampoco como su hermana, la quería en serio y no podría vivir sin ella.

-Tranquilo, ella sabe cómo llegar, además es lista puede defenderse sola. –le dijo el tigre. Pero eso no tranquilizó a Ron. –Piensa en tus hijos viejo, ellos necesitan de ti en este momento. Si sales a lo desconocido lo único que conseguirás es que te maten, entendiste?

*Si…*

En otro universo alterno….

-Me temo que ha ocurrido algo terrible. –dijo Dumbledore a los recuerdos del pasado. (Digo recuerdos porque todo lo que les pasa a ellos, se materializa en las mentes de ellos mismos en el futuro). Junto a los Weasley´s y un par de profesores. –Su futuro en este momento se encuentra en un lugar incierto. No pensé que otros magos tocarían aquellas tierras.

-Nuestros hijos están con ellos? –preguntó Percy.

-Por supuesto. Pero no sé si están bien. Podría desatarse una guerra más grande de la que ya tenemos en nuestras manos. Pues han entrado en un mundo donde sus gobernantes poseen una magia diferente y no conocen la piedad.

-Cree usted que puedan meter la pata? Habían vivido esta situación antes? –cuestionó Severus. Después de conocer a la hija de Potter, le tomó mucho cariño ya que se llamaba y se parecía a Lily. No se volvería pedófilo, pero era lindo rememorar los únicos momentos felices de su vida.

-No estoy seguro de muchas cosas. Pero algo que sí sé es que tú irás a ayudarlos. –le ordenó Dumbledore al pelinegro.

-Qué?! Te has vuelto loco?! .-preguntó Severus a Dumbledore. Eso no era lo que tenían planeado.

-Te asegurarás de que lleguen bien y a tiempo, antes de que comience la guerra. Antes… de que pase lo que tenga que pasar. –el anciano se refería a su muerte. –Abriré un portal.

-Cómo es que sabes hacer eso Albus? –cuestionó la profesora. No conocía mucho el tema pero estaba consciente de cuán difícil era llegar a aquel lugar.

-Hay cosas de mi pasado de las que no me enorgullezco, Minerva. Pero para no repetir errores debes aprender de ellos y nunca olvidar. –Ok. Ella entendió, él no quería decirle. –Intentaré llevarte directamente a ellos y que puedan hablarnos, te advierto, podrían estar en problemas.

-No me darás opción?

-Lo haría, pero sé que tú prefieres ir.

-Viejo insensato… -murmuró. –Está bien.

-Si me desmayo no se asusten, es normal. Solo déjenme descansar por tres días o más. Preparado? –Severus asintió.

El barbudo levantó sus manos, una ráfaga de viento alborotaba toda la sala, cerró los ojos y dijo: "Emvirio, nopolento, hermandiagnis magic, mundio encacttatus."

Severus calló en una superficie de madera y fango. Reaccionó y se levantó rápidamente. Muchas criaturas que no pudo reconocer le apuntaban con distintas armas. Sacó la varita y esto pareció generar curiosidad en depredadores. Esto le permitió ganar un poco de tiempo y que no lo mataran de inmediato.

-Quién eres? Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la mujer que dejaba ver casi todo su cuerpo, montada en un extraño animal.

-Vengo a buscar a un grupo de magos. –se arriesgó a decir.

-Mátalo! –el tigre con un zable estaba dispuesto a atacar.

-No! –gritó James que había estado curioseando por ahí.

-Lo conoces? –se sorprendió el tigre.

-Si. Era el profesor de mi padre.

-Búscalo, quiero hablar con él. –la voz de Dumbledore salía de una pequeña esfera de luz.

-Usted bien callado y yo a punto de morir…

-Tu lealtad es grande, gracias.

*Severus!* -como era de esperarse, tras Harry venían todos.

-Harry, por aquí. –le llamó el anciano.

*Profesor…* -se sorprendieron.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, si tienen algo que decir háganlo ahora.

*Unidos son más fuertes. Cuídense ya que de ustedes dependemos nosotros, su futuro.* -dijo Hermione.

*Y si alguno de mis sobrinos o hijos desaparecen, juro que voy a matarlos a todos.* -les advirtió Ginny de acuerdo con su pasado.

*Draco, de ti depende nuestra felicidad no lo olvides. De ti dependen muchas cosas, pero ten cuidado.* -se dijo a sí mismo.

*Usted sabe qué hacer allá profesor. Pero qué hacemos nosotros aquí.* -Harry quería irse. No se sentía seguro.

-Tienen su propósito.

*Regresaremos ahora.* -exigió. El hombre tenía la magia y sabía cómo usarla. Por qué no volver?

-No van a huir. Si vinieron a buscarlos es porque tienen algo pendiente, resuélvanlo o los perseguirán por siempre.

*Pero…*

Tan rápido como apareció, así mismo se desvaneció. Dejando a muchos con una inmensa ira.

**Un nuevo capítulo! Pensé que no lo acabaría a tiempo…**

**Qué tal los nuevos personajes?**


	34. Buscando sirenas

Buscando sirenas

*Increíble! El viejo sabe cómo hacernos volver y nos abandona! –se quejó Blaise.

*Tal vez sea lo mejor. Tiene razón, debemos resolver nuestros pendientes primero.* -dijo Harry como si se tratase de una agenda.

*Pero cuáles son? –se preguntó Pansy.

-En primer lugar, despertar a los dos adolescentes. Luego, iremos a ver a la sabia. –contestó Tadeo.

-La sabia? –hasta ese entonces en el que James habló, no se habían dado cuenta de que los niños escuchaban la conversación.

*Ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por eso. Nosotros nos encargaremos.* -dijo Pansy.

-Pero queremos estar preparados para lo que sea mamá. No siempre pueden estar cuidando de nosotros. Entenderemos. –dijo Michael.

-Es cierto. Si quieren sobrevivir aquí, no pueden tener peso muerto. –aconsejó Tadeo el tigre.

*Bien. Hay que despertar a los chicos. Estoy preocupada…* -ordenó Ginny. *Profesor Snape, acompáñeme, tal vez sea de utilidad.* -Severus la acompañó con mala cara. Al llegar a la habitación vio a Lily y Scorpius tendidos en la cama. Una sudada y su rostro estaba contraído, el otro dormía muy tranquilo.

-Es magia negra. Ocurre cuando se inhala un polvo venenoso llamado "Civilio" –analizó el profesor.

*Genial..-* -todos miraron a Draco por su extraña reacción. *Me refiero a que, Por qué no sabía eso?*

-Porque el "Civilio" se extrae de una planta que se extinguió hace dos siglos. Con tantas innovaciones en la magia, por qué estudiar lo antiguo?

*Si los dos tienen lo mismo, por qué…* -Hermione se refería a la inquietud de su sobrina.

-Al parecer hubo una falla en el plan. Verán… el Civilio los pone a dormir con el sueño más hermoso y profundo de su ser. Pero si la víctima no lo reconoce, el sueño se convierte en pesadilla y se va volviendo peor, desde el punto de vista de la negación.

*No lo entiendo.* -dijo Ginny. Severus rodó los ojos.

-Ejemplo. Una persona que no ingiera calorías para no engordar puede soñar con un eterno banquete, pero en su mente existirá una negativa que no la dejará aceptar que le gusta. El deseo le irá tentando más y más, hasta convertirse en pesadilla.

*Entonces hay que despertarla. La pobre está muy afligida.* -puntualizó Luna.

-Ella se despertará fácilmente. Con el muchacho es que no estoy seguro. Parece que está muy aferrado a su sueño y esos son los casos más difíciles… necesito algunos ingredientes para despertarlos y no son fáciles de conseguir.

-Dígame que necesita. –preguntó Tadeo.

-Piel de dragón, extracto de pluma de Grifo y el llanto de una mujer pez. –el rostro del tigre se contrajo.

-Tendrá que sacar el extracto usted mismo. Me falta el llanto de sirena y no es fácil de conseguir. No hay ninguna especificación sobre la especie?

-No. Con que sea una mujer pez está bien.

-Ok. Esto es lo que haremos… los chicos se quedarán a ayudar con las plumas al igual que la de rizos. –las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido que ni siquiera se habían presentado. De pronto, apareció Marceline.

*Tú también quédate.* -la vampiresa bajó de la bestia y un traje negro la cubrió. *No dejaré a mis sobrinos sin protección.*

-Pero jefa…

*Yo guiaré a los demás hacia las sirenas.*

-Usted no se va a poner muy feliz cuando regrese.

*Lo superaré… pero primero necesito algunas cosas.*

-Lo que usted desee.

*Marceline… estás bien, amor? Me preocupaba que no pudieses llegar. Qué pasa? Por qué estamos aquí?* -preguntó Ron.

*No lo sé. Tendremos que preguntarle a la sabia. Pero primero vamos a buscar a las sirenas.* -respondió

*Pero, no te ha pasado nada?*

*No querido, descuida*

*Te veías muy sexy domando a esa bestia.* -ronroneó Ron en su oído. *Espero que pronto me toque a mí.* -Marceline sonrió con picardía. La verdad, estaba muy insegura. Sabía que su ropa desaparecería y se vería muy diferente a como era antes. En ese mundo no conocía la vejez ni las alteraciones del embarazo. Además, se había desacostumbrado a andar así en público. Pero el apoyo de su esposo y el interés en su físico, la hizo sentir segura.

*Préstenme su atención, por favor.* -habló Marceline para que los demás se callara. *En primer lugar, me disculpo por… todo.* -empezó un poco incómoda. *Sé que esto no es normal para ustedes. Las costumbres de aquí son otras. Si tienen alguna pregunta siéntanse en confianza. La necesitarán. Porque aquí no debe haber lugar para la vergüenza, ni para el miedo.*

*Cuántas posibilidades tenemos de morir?* -preguntó Blaise tratando de tocar con la realidad.

*50-50. Pero porque tenemos una ventaja. Aquí nadie conoce tanto su magia. Además, yo sé todo lo que pasará en esta guerra. Hay que saber usar nuestras habilidades. La familia Nott será muy útil.*

*Estamos a tus órdenes.* -dijo Theo. *Los días corren igual?*

*No. Aquí no hay días, no hay noches, no hay horas. No hay tiempo. Lo más parecido a la noche es cuando el cielo se apaga, pero la gente continúa con su rumbo igual.*

*Tenemos que medir el tiempo. Aquí podríamos pasar años sin darnos cuenta.* -dijo George.

*Crees que tarde mucho en oscurecer? No sé, no tienes un método?* -le preguntó Hermione a Marceline.

*El viento. Antes de un cambio de luces todo se llena de un tipo de neblina muy caliente o muy fría. Eso equivaldría a 60 latidos del reloj. Luego se dispersa rápidamente.* -se refería a 60 segundos, pero como aún no comprendía muy bien aquellos términos creaba los suyos.

*Bien. Yo me encargaré de medir el tiempo. Por lo menos el de la noche.* -contribuyó.

*OK. Si no hay más nada que decir, vámonos.* -salieron de la fortaleza hacia lo desconocido, en el camino llegó la noche.

*A dónde vamos?* -preguntó Pansy.

*Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías. Así que solo te diré que iremos a un estanque salado.*

*Eso no existe.*

*Aquí sí.* -tal y como había dicho, llegaron a un terreno rocoso con lo que parecía un estanque pero con la diferencia de que este tenía un camino de agua que atravesaba la montaña y desembocaba en el mar. *Ven cariño.* -Ron sabía lo que venía pues su esposa siempre le daba detalles de su mundo. *Recueras que hacer?*

*Si.* -el pelirrojo sacó su varita del bolsillo. *Lumus.* -con la otra movió el agua en círculos. Nada pasó.

*Hay que arriesgarse más.*

*Andando.* -Harry se alistó remangándose la camisa.

*Esperen, piénsenlo, estamos tratando con sirenas, podría ser peligroso.* -razonó Draco como todo Slytherin. Theo se alivió cuando supo que no era el único en pensar que era una locura.

*Si me dejaran terminar…*

*Ah sí, lo siento.*

*Primero tengo que advertirles, no hagan nada hasta que yo se los ordene. Quedó claro?* -todos asintieron. *Bien, necesitamos transporte.* -los magos convirtieron algunas ramas en cinco botes. *Ahora suban las mujeres. Los hombres se quedarán aquí.*

*Imposible.* -resonaron las varoniles voces.

*Entonces tendrán que taparse los oídos. Ustedes son vulnerables al canto de las sirenas.* -así fue como en pequeños grupos se fueron montando en los barcos y flotaron en el agua. Marceline le hizo unas señas para que volviera a intentarlo. *Salgan… salgan… salgan…* -susurraba. De la profundidad salió la cabeza de una mujer con el cabello repleto de criaturas marinas.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es Marceline, tienes algo diferente… Qué te trae por aquí con tan buena compañía?- preguntó la aparición mientras se acercaban siluetas de sirenas en el cristalino estanque.

*Gracias por venir Ivon. Necesito tu ayuda.* -las demás se tapaban los oídos ante la aguda voz.

-Dime, en qué puedo ayudarte… -la miró con malicia y satisfacción.

*Quiero una de tus lágrimas.* -la mujer pez soltó unas carcajadas.

-Y qué me darás a cambio?

*Nada.* -respondió secamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Los quiero a ellos. –dijo enojada.

*No.* -siguió firme.

-Pues entonces no tengo por qué cumplir tus órdenes. –se acercó furiosa ante la persistencia de la pelinegra. Ésta la tomó por sorpresa cuando le agarró por detrás de las orejas presionando las branquias.

*Escúchame bien babosa, si yo te pido que me llores un río, tú lo haces.* -dijo con un inalterable tono de voz. Con su larga cola la sirena Ivon se defendió golpeando la barca. Marceline la soltó recordando que no estaba sola. Ivon se volteó con intención de marcharse. Ginny se dio cuenta de la acción y se asustó. Si los muchachos no se despertaban podrían morir de hambre y ser, como tía y madre se asustó.

*Espera!* -la detuvo. Se destapó lo oídos y de sus ojos resbalaban las lágrimas. *Por favor, ayúdanos.*

*Ginny, mantén la calma.*

*Dame una lágrima, por favor, es de vida o muerte.* -trató de persuadirla sin hacer caso a las advertencias.

-Bueno, si vienes conmigo tal vez lo considere. –la pelirroja no entendió lo que querían decir aquellos chillidos. Recordó que en el torneo de los tres magos Harry pudo entenderlas debajo del agua. Con miedo de no poder ver los verdes ojos de su hija nunca más, saltó del bote sin medir consecuencias.

*Nooooo!* -gritó Marceline, pero era muy tarde. Había caído en el engaño de Ivon. Un grupo de sirenas jalaron a Ginny junto con sus miedos, su preocupación y su valor hacia lo más profundo de las mágicas aguas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -

**Gracias a aquellas personas que siempre leen cada actualización de ésta mágica historia.**

**Si estás leyendo esto es probable que seas una de ellas. Mil gracias!**


	35. Bajo el mar

Bajo el mar

Al ver a Ginny saltar, los que no oían nada pensaron en acompañarla.

*No dejen que nadie salte, repito, nadie salte!* -al ver a Marceline tan alterada y ninguna sirena hablando, las chicas se destaparon los oídos y pudieron detener a sus esposos. Harry estaba muy ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Marceline desplegó sus largas alas y lo atrapó en el aire dejándolo de nuevo en el bote.

*Maldición! Mataron a Ginny! –dijo Angelina mientras agarraba a George.

*Es mi única hermana, suéltame!* -Ron pensaba lo mismo, pero su esposa no estaba haciendo nada, porque era lo correcto. Aunque eso no quitaba que estuviese nervioso.

*Tranquilos, ella está bien!* -era imposible. Ginny no salía y nadie sabía que pasaba. De pronto, comenzaron a atacar los barcos. Una cabellera pelirroja flotaba en la superficie, Harry no pudo esperar más y brinco. Los rojos cabellos se dirigieron velozmente a él y lo hundió. Las demás sirenas golpeaban la madera, escamosas manos agarraron los bordes y mecían los botes para que las personas cayeran, melodiosas voces intentaban atraer a los hombres. Oscuras nubes se acercaban y relámpagos destruían todo a su paso. *Luna, tienes miedo?*

*No.* -dijo tranquila, como si nada pasara.

*Entonces entra al agua. Agarra fuerte tu varita, busca a Harry y sigan a los peces dorados, busca a Colynd y explícale lo sucedido. No intentes razonar con Ginny, ella ya no es buena… descuida, si no tienes miedo, nada malo te va a pasar.* -la rubia asintió, juntó sus manos y con toda seguridad saltó al agua. Theo reaccionó rápido y la tomó del brazo. Ella forcejeó pero él era más fuerte. Parte de su brazo estaba en el agua y le empezaron a crecer escamas.

Luna aprovechó su distracción y se alejó. Para evitar que le pasara igual que a Harry, Marceline lo cargó. *Todos a la orilla!* -las mujeres tomaron los remos y los hombres la siguieron- fuera del agua, quitaron sus hechizos.

*Qué está pasando?! Tengo que volver por Luna.*

*Ellos estarán bien. Nosotros somos lo que estamos en peligro. Corran!* -esta vez, todos hicieron caso.

Luna nadaba como podía. No estaba acostumbrada a no tener piernas. Con su varita se defendía de todas las sirenas que querían echarle mano, hasta llegar a Harry. Ginny estaba casi irreconocible. Es decir, los tres se habían convertido en sirenas, pero Ginny… parecía más pez que humano. La pelirroja luchaba con Harry como si no lo conociera, queriendo hacerle daño. Él intentaba detenerla como podía sin maltratarla.

*Desmaio.* -dijo Luna entre burbujas. Ginny se aturdió un poco y se alejó. *Ven* -Harry recogió su varita y la de su esposa de la arena y siguió a su amiga, quien a su vez seguía a los peces dorados. Llegaron a un arrecife con un arco de rocas en la superficie. Los peces no pasaban por ahí. Entraron a lo que parecía ser una cueva.

*Hola… hay alguien aquí?*

*Colynd?* -vieron una silueta sobre una roca.

-Si…

*Que bueno que te encontramos!* -se alegró la rubia. *Una amiga nos dijo que tú nos ayudarías.*

-Ah sí? Quién?

*Marceline*

-Siempre metiéndose en problemas… cuéntenme qué les pasa? –Luna inició su relato, que eran unos magos, que venían del futuro y lo que les había pasado en este nuevo mundo. –Ya veo… están teniendo unos días difíciles. Les explicaré algunas cosas: Aquella chica, Ginny, saltó con temor, rabia. Esas son cosas que te cambian por dentro y cuando te transformas con esos sentimientos, te olvidas de todo y solo recuerdas la maldad. Mientras que ustedes entraron por amor y para salvarla, ustedes no se dejaron influenciar.

*Y por qué no nos quedamos como magos?* -habló por primera vez Harry.

-Porque estas aguas son espacialmente para eso. A mí me pasó lo mismo. Yo también era una bruja al igual que mi abuela y mi novio Sam. Nos quedamos de éste lado del portal y ni nos enteramos, aún pienso que lo hicieron a propósito, en fin. Él quedó encantado con el canto de las sirenas. Desafié a mi abuela y me sumergí para salvarlo, porque sabía que no tenía ningún mal, pero me equivoqué. Quedó cautivado al ver a tantas hermosas mujeres, era irme sola o compartirlo. No hice ninguna de las dos. Me quedé aquí, pero nunca he vuelto a estar con él.

*Sabes cómo regresar?*

-Si…

*Quieres venir con nosotros?* -preguntó Luna muy animada.

-Yo? Pero a dónde iría?

*Con nosotros!* -la alegría de Luna le dio un entusiasmo que hace mucho no sentía.

-En serio!? Y los acompañaría en sus aventuras!? –preguntaba emocionada.

*Si!*

-Y ya no estaría… sola.

*Somos muchos, así que es poco probable.* -Harry apoyaba la idea.

-Está bien, los acompañaré.

*Genial! Y… cómo saldremos?* -continuó Luna.

-Al igual que salen los caballos, por las olas.

*Wou! También salen caballos? Este es el mejor día de mi vida!* -gritó la chica emocionada y los espectadores rieron por su fascinación. A demás, la rubia también estaba contenta con el cambio de ánimo de la sirena. Se oía más animada y hasta se podría decir que se veía feliz.

-Si. Es un verdadero espectáculo la verdad. Pero no podrá ser hoy, tiene que ser con la luna llena. Así el mar tendrá la suficiente fuerza para impulsarnos hacia afuera. –Colynd no sabía por qué estaba confiando en ellos, en ese mundo esa palabra es casi inexistente. Por alguna razón, pase lo que pase los quería ayudar.

*Perfecto, eso nos da tiempo para salvar a mi esposa y ya que estamos convertidos en sirenas será más fácil conseguir una lágrima.*

-No estés tan seguro de eso. Aunque estamos convertidos, nuestras lágrimas no les funcionaran. Tiene que ser de una sirena pura de sangre. –rodaron los ojos. En serio? Pureza de sangre? Bueno, si querían liberar a los muchachos tendrían que hacer las cosas bien.

*Qué haremos?*

-Atacar al amanecer. Tu esposa podría sete infiel mañana en la noche. Y como tal vez no quieres que ocurra, la salvaremos cuanto antes.

*Por supuesto que no! Con quién me sería infiel? Cómo estás tan segura de que en éste momento no está engañándome con otro?* -Harry estaba alterado. *Mataré a la sirena que la trajo aquí y a todo el que le ponga una mano encima.* -la ira corría por sus venas. El solo pensar en Ginny haciéndolo con otro le ponía la sangre a hervir.

-Así se habla! Para tu información, el único tritón aparte de ti es mi ex novio. El malandro los ha matado a todos para quedarse sólo con las mujeres. Pero es muy organizado. El día anterior decide con quién tener sexo y no se retracta por nadir.

*Y si lo hace?*

-Eso no pasará, jamás cambia de opinión.

*Y si Ginny es la excepción?*

-Esperemos a que se resista a la maldad. Su verdadero ser está enterrado en lo profundo de su alma.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -

-Joder Tadeo! Cómo mierda dejaste que se fueran?

-Se fueron con usted. Y recuerde que está más adulta, ya pasó por esto y sabe lo que pasará.

-Podrían alterar el futuro. Y se llevó mis zapatos favoritos!

*He comprado mejores.* –Marceline apareció toda embarrada de lodo junto a los demás.

-Dónde está mamá? –preguntó Albus con ojos cristalinos.

-Y papá? –preguntó James igualmente afligido.

-Papá, por qué no trajiste a mamá? –Airys también se notaba dolida.

*La verdad es que no lo sé* -Theo se tapó la cara para no ver la de sus hijos.

*Lo intentaste* -dijo Draco palmeando su hombro en forma de consuelo. El rubio buscó a su esposa con la mirada. Se le hacía extraño que no estuviese formando un escándalo. Ella y Milly estaban sentadas a lo lejos contando los golpes que daba un péndulo.

*Oh! Por favor, le harán un funeral? Ellos estarán bien*

*Cómo pueden estar bien? Los vimos ahogarse frente a nosotros* -George solo susurró pero los que estaban cerca lo escucharon. Empezaron a llamar dolidos a sus padres. Marceline siseaba para que se callaran, pero era inútil. Ante tanta algarabía, Hermione le indicó a Milly que continuara mientras ella iba a ver qué pasaba.

*Por qué tanto escándalo?*

-Nuestros padres han muerto! –era un hecho. Los que no habían escuchado a la primera ahora lloraban junto a sus primos. Hermione observó que faltaban Harry, Ginny y Luna. Un nudo se formó en su garganta pero mantuvo la calma. Miró a Marceline sentada en una silla muy agotada.

*Dime la verdad Marceline, ellos han muerto?*

*No* -respondió desganada. *Ellos están bien*

*Chicos! No lloren, ellos están bien!*

*No te va a funcionar. Ellos no hacen caso, solo actúan por impulso, miedo y tristeza. Pero no los culpo, en esta atmósfera se respira ese aire*

*Pero… el hombre perro y la mujer serpiente pueden encontrarnos con tanto escándalo*

*No. Anteriormente nos estaban persiguiendo, pero los perdimos. Además, aquí los sentimientos son indetectables.*

*Qué mierda con todo eso de los sentimientos?*

*Laverna y Vejovis se alimentan de los sentimientos que vienen de la oscuridad de tu alma. Se alimentan de tu miedo y de la tristeza. Estar mal fuera de este bunquer, te coloca automáticamente en su radar.*

*Bien. Pero creo que no hay que abusar de nuestra suerte.* -Hermione sacó su varita e insonorizó sus voces. *Ahora si, ellos solo te escucharán a ti.*

*Gracias* -la vampiresa se paró y se colocó al frente de todos. *Escúchenme bien. Harry, Ginny y Luna están vivos. Solo se han convertido en sirenas temporalmente. No se ahogaron, ok?* -Hermione finalizó el hechizo.

-Estás segura tía Marceline?

*Por supuesto que sí. Yo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a ninguno de ustedes.* -la tristeza se convirtió en un inmenso cariño y se dieron un gran abrazo familiar alrededor de Marceline. La vampiresa del pasado también se enterneció, ahora entendía un poco por qué había dejado todo atrás para formar una familia, pero solo un poco.

-De acuerdo viejita, cuál es el plan? –dijo interrumpiéndolos.

*No me llames vieja. Tú también tienes algunos mil años*

-Sí, pero no lo aparento.

*Ni yo tampoco!* -respiró profundo. *En fin. Ginny saltó con miedo, ahora es controlada por las sirenas.*

-Aja

*Harry saltó para salvarla, fue por amor, así que quedó con su consciencia intacta*

-Ok

*Pero como no sabría qué hacer le dije a Luna que lo ayudara*

-La rubia? Estaba calmada?

*Si. También le advertí que no se acercara a Ginny y que buscara a Colynd*

-Crees que ella pueda…?

*Estoy segura. Ella es una chica muy especial y de mente abierta. Harry también tiene buena vibra y son inteligentes. Podrán rescatar a Ginny y obtener la lágrima*

-Eso espero. Y no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!

*Por qué eres tan odiosa conmigo? Mira que yo traje algo…*

-En serio? Qué es? Qué es? –Marceline silbó para que apareciera su mascota. –Es mi Blaguish! Cómo lo liberaste del hechizo?

*Le saqué los ojos para que no pudiera ver a Laverna como su única ama y se concentrara en sus sentidos. Me reconoció al instante*

-Soy una genio!

*Si, ajá, ahora somos la misma persona?

*Amor…* -Ron la sacó del grupo y se alejaron.

*Si cariño? Qué ocurre?

*Mi hermana, mi mejor amigo y mi amiga están en el fondo del mar y tengo que actuar como si nada. Qué crees que me ocurre?* -el todo de su voz no era de reproche, sino de súplica, quería que alguien lo consolara. Y quién mejor que su esposa?*

*Ohhh cariño… ven* -salieron a una pequeña terraza se acostaron en una hamaca. *Todo estará bien* -decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

*Cómo estas tan segura?*

*Confía en mí. Solo lo sé*

Si, lo sé, el capítulo está tarde. Pero lo importante es que aquí está!


	36. Dale duro!

Dale duro!

**Sorpresa! Volví con un nuevo capítulo. Este no es la continuación del anterior. Es sobre lo que está pasando en el pasado.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

-Crees que estarán bien? –le dijo Ginny a Ron.

-Déjame en paz George, moriré cuando estalle la guerra, no antes de ella. –interrumpió Fred al llegar con George pegado como un chicle a él.

-No. No dejaré que nada te pase. –aclaró

-Qué tal? –llegó Bill con maleta en mano.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó Percy, Charlie solo se limitó a saludar con la cabeza.

-Por qué están aquí? –preguntó Fred

-Venimos a cuidarte. –respondió Charlie para molestarle.

-Qué?!

-Bueno, en parte. Como a Dumbledore se le han ido varios profesores, nos pidió que diéramos algunas clases. Y aprovechemos de cuidar a nuestros hermanos menores.

-Eso quiere decir que estarán todo el día fastidiando? –dijo Ron y los hermanos Weasley protestaron.

-A ver, parece que no han entendido. No nos iremos. No voy a perder a ningún hermano. Quedó claro? –dijo Bill poniendo el orden como buen hermano mayor.

-Y qué hay de sus trabajos? –Fred sabía cómo todo buen Weasley, ellos se entregaban enteramente a su profesión. Su padre se había encargado de educarlos así.

-La familia está primero. –Charlie sorprendió a todos, él casi no los visitaba con tal de no dejar el trabajo.

-Papá está de acuerdo y mamá está más que aliviada.

-No me imagino la vida sin ti hermanito. –dijo Percy abrazándolo. En serio Percy le dijo eso? Después de tantos disgustos y vergüenzas que la ha causado?

-Wao chicos… estoy impresionado, nunca pensé que les importaría tanto. –no podía mirarlos a la cara.

-Claro que si! Qué te hace pensar que no? –dijo Charlie.

-Bueno, sé que soy un dolor de cabeza, siempre me meto en problema y….

-Te queremos por eso y más. –los hermanos Weasley se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Era cierto. Se jodían y eran demasiados, pero se querían un montón.

-Wao. Que magnífica reunión. –dijo Harry entrando al lugar. Los mayores Weasley lo miraron con mala cara. –Eeehh, nos vamos Ginny? –la pelirroja se incomodó porque precisamente ese día habían quedado en juntarse para que Harry le explicara mejor la función de un buscador.

-A dónde? –preguntó Bill. –No me digan que tendrán una cita…

-No! Es solo que Harry me va a enseñar a buscar la snitch. –contradijo nerviosa.

-Charles puede hacerlo. Antes de Harry, él era el buscador más joven. –propuso Percy que tampoco estaba muy contento con la primera idea.

-Lo haría pero tengo que dar clases.

-Entonces los acompaño. –Bill empezó a alistarse.

-Y vas a faltar en tu primer día como profesor? –el mayor apretó los puños. –Vamos Bill! Seguro Harry la cuidará bien. –Charlie no se refería solo al juego.

-Basta, me voy! Que showceros… -Ginny le dio media vuelta a Harry y se dirigieron al campo.

-Hola chicos –dijo Hermione al verlos pasar pero andaban con tanta prisa que ni la escucharon.

-Wow, eres ignorada hasta por tus amigos. –Draco apareció de la anda asustándola. –Eso debe ser un duro golpe para ti.

-Cállate Malfoy

-Qué? No me dirás el cursi apodo de "cariño"?

-Creo que te acostumbraste demasiado rápido a mi "yo" del futuro.

-De qué hablas amor?

-Ya Malfoy! No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?!

-Bien! Si mueren uno de mis hijos fue por tu culpa. Y no me digas luego que no lo intenté. –se volteó para alejarse.

-Espera! Lo estás haciendo por ellos?

-Si…

-Pues algo te está fallando si crees que con insultarme ganarás algo.

-Mi intención no fue esa. Solo quería una excusa para hablar contigo.

-Qué tal comenzar con un hola? –sus voces eran de desagrado, pero tal vez con el tiempo se esfume esa repugnancia mutua.

-Está bien. Hola.

-Hola Malfoy. Cómo has estado? Te ves demacrado.

-No que con insultos no se gana nada?

-No te estoy insultando. Solo te lo informo. Deberías comer mejor, dormir más y sonreír de vez en cuando.

-Sabelotodo –tosió

-Qué dijiste?

-nada. –se hizo el inocente. –Si no tengo razones para sonreír no lo haré. Me cuesta dormir y se me va el hambre. Y eso qué?

-Draco, si sigues así te vas a enfermar. –por primera vez lo llamó por su nombre pero estaba tan preocupada que no se dio cuenta. Él en cambio pudo notarlo y no le molestó, más bien le agradó. También le aliviaba que alguien además de su madre se preocupara por su estado.

-Y qué puedo hacer yo? No puedo cambiar las cosas.

-Claro que sí, pero quizás necesites un empujón. Y yo te ayudaré.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Mañana temprano iremos a Hogsmade. Si no te molesta, claro. –tendría que ingeniárselas para que no la vieran con el chico más odiado de Gryffindor, pero ya pensaría en algo.

-Ammm… -qué tal si alguien lo veía con Hermione? Sería la comidilla de todo Slytherin. Pero seguro algo se le ocurriría. –De acuerdo.

Al día siguiente…

Hermione pensó en esconderse sutilmente. Usó más maquillaje de lo habitual para que no la reconocieran. Hacía un poco de frío pero a la vez el sol molestaba en los ojos. Aprovechó para ponerse unas gafas de sol y cubrirse con una bufanda. Con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tiros salió a su encuentro con Draco quien había optado por ponerse una capa de seda que le quedaba grande.

-Por qué cubres tu cabeza? –preguntó la castaña.

-Posiblemente por la misma razón que tú. –Hermione se puso nerviosa, la había descubierto. –Tengo frío.

-Aaaaah claro. –él se preguntó por qué estaría tan incómoda, lo habrá descubierto?

-Qué tienes planeado para hoy? –decidió cambiar el tema.

-Antes de todo vamos a desayunar muy bien.

-Pero no tengo hambre… -Hermione lo tomó y lo llevaba arrastrando.

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, te dará fuerzas para estar conmigo todo el día. –como todo adolescente pensó mal.

-A si? Tan dura serás conmigo?

-Claro que si. No tendré compasión, te voy a dejar molido. –dijo sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Malfoy.

-Caramba, esto me está gustando!

-Te estoy hablando en serio. No creas que por ser mujer seré suave contigo. Te la voy a meter tan duro que vas a quedar que no sabrás qué fue lo que pasó.

-Wou Wou Wou, así yo no juego. Si alguien va a meter algo ese seré yo. –por dónde se lo iban a meter? Por el trasero? Y qué le iba a meter?!

-No seas mal perdedor.

-No dejaré que me metas nada!

-Llorón… -susurró .-Qué quieres comer? –llegaron a un restaurante y se pusieron alerta.

-Nada

-Ok. –llamó al mesero. –Traigame una jarra llena de jugo, huevos revueltos, cinco tostadas, un servicio de tocino y un plato de frutas, por favor.

-Te vas a comer todo eso? –preguntó luego de que el mesero se fuera.

-Nos vamos a comer todo eso.

-Estás loca, si ni siquiera tengo hambre!

-Eso es porque no has probado el primer bocado. –efectivamente, al primer mordisco se le abrió al apetito. –Bien, vamos a la acción. –dijo luego de terminar.

-En serio lo vamos a hacer?!

-Si, sígueme. –lo llevó arrastrando como la primera vez.

-Oye Hermione. –escuchó su nombre, él dijo su nombre. Ahí fue que se percató de que tal vez ella también habría mencionado el suyo. –No creo que sea conveniente tener sexo en nuestra primera cita. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a conocernos mejor. –otra alarma resonó en su cabeza. Cita? Sexo?! –Es decir, no es que no quiera, eres muy atractiva. –Hermione estaba roja como un tomate. Qué mierda estaba hablando? –pero no quiero hacer algo de lo que luego nos arrepintamos.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black… eres un mal pensado! –le golpeó. –Solo vamos a jugar soccer. –detrás de algunos arbustos, había una cancha preparada.

-Aaaahh soccer. Qué es eso?

-Es un juego muggle muy divertido.

-Pues yo no quiero saber de ningún juego que meta cosas en mi trasero. –se cruzó de brazos decidido.

-Y quién te ha dicho eso? –dijo imitándolo. Realmente, él solo saco esas conclusiones. –El objetivo del juego es entrar la pelota en esos arcos que están ahí.

-Están demasiado abajo. Podríamos hacernos daño al montar las escobas.

-No vamos a volar, las escobas no me gustan a menos que sea por necesidad. Así que usaremos nuestros pies y corremos tras la pelota.

-Es solo una pelota?! Será muy aburrido. –Hermione empezaba a enojarse. Draco no dejaba de criticar el juego sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Andando Malfoy. –El notó el cambio en su voz y quiso esforzarse más en sus modales. A ella le costó tiempo y esfuerzo, algo que hizo por él, debía valorarlo más.

-Gracias por querer ayudarme.

-Pero… -se imaginó que siendo Malfoy habría un pero.

-Pero nada. Vamos a divertirnos. –ok. Estaba sorprendida. –A que no me atrapas!

-No puedes tocar el balón! –Malfoy retiró sus acciones y corrió pateándola. Era muy rápido y a Hermione le costaba alcanzarlo cuando para su suerte, la pelota se fue delante de él y ella se apuró para patearla a la portería. –Gooooooooooooooool!

-Por qué gritas tanto? –estaban frente a frente, sudados, esperando el recorrido de la pelota.

-Eso se dice cuando haces una anotación. Además, es más divertido. –Malfoy aprovechó y para sacar la pelota, esquivarla y aproximarse a la red. Por más que la castaña intentó quitársela, no pudo. Esta vez fue Draco quien entró la pelota en la portería. –Grítalo! –le aconsejó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Goooool!

-Más fuerte!

-Gooooooooooooooool!

-Wooowowwww! –ambos corrieron hasta el centro de la cancha. –Bien. Quien gane esta, es el ganador supremo. Estás listo?

-Por su puesto. –Draco realmente estaba emocionado. No quería dejar de jugar, pero seguro la convencería de jugar de nuevo. Hermione tomó el control y se dirigió a la portería, la iban a alcanzar, corrió todo lo que pudo pero Draco fue más rápido y llegó al frente de ella haciendo que chocaran y cayeran al suelo.

-Eso es falta! No puedes meterte en el medio. Debería darte una tarjeta roja. –decía la castaña mientras reía.

-Eso que significa? No estás bien? –ella se distrajo con sus rubios cabellos, húmedos por el calor. Sus mejillas rosadas por la excitación, su mirada gris y penetrante que pedían una respuesta y a la vez se veían preocupados. Por primera vez pudo ver lo que había dentro de aquellas cajas fuertes de plata. Y hasta pudo percibir algo de agrado. –Y…?

-Ah! Si. No, bueno… -se acordó de la pregunta, por suerte. Estaba tan avergonzada, lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sus mejillas tomaron más color y apartó su vista. –Con la tarjeta roja no puedes volver a jugar. Pero como no estoy herida de gravedad, te la dejaré pasar. –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se concentró y pudo volver a sí misma.

-Eso no es justo. Tú eres jugadora y a la vez eres el árbitro.

-Y?

-Que manejas el juego a tu antojo

-Eso no es verdad… la pelota es mía. –Draco rodó los ojos. De nuevo, empezaron a correr. Hermione estaba cansada, el rubio aprovechó para quitarle la pelota. Pero esta vez la castaña no lo dejaría tomar el control tan fácilmente. Aprovechando su cercanía. Rodeó los brazos en su cintura. Él se quedó estático. Ella lo estaba abrazando. Nunca nadie había hecho eso. En un solo día Hermione lo había hecho experimentar cosas que no creía posible, y le gustaba. Siempre sería así? No le molestaría arriesgarse un poco con tal de volver a sentir todas las emociones que había conocido con ella. –No te alejarás de mí. –Ella no sabía si estaba hablando con relación al juego o en sentido general. Al salir esas palabras de su boca ella volvió a salir del trance. Pero al parecer el no. –Esta vez, la que ha cometido la falta he sido yo. Te toca. –le dejó el camino libre para que guiara la pelota. Él no quería parecer tan desconcertado. Que ella supiera que nunca le habían dado un abrazo sería un tanto deprimente.

-Te voy a ganar… -decía nervioso camino al arco.

-Eeeehh Draco… -comenzó a decir.

-No te atreves a enfrentarme? Bien. –con un movimiento logró su objetivo. –Gooooooooooooooool!

-Estás seguro de eso, genio? –Hermione no aguantaba la risa –Gooooooooooooooool. –dijo como pudo entre carcajadas.

-Por qué te ríes? Yo gané.

-No, YO gané. Hiciste autogol. –Draco revisó que efectivamente había hecho gol en su propia portería. Hasta se le quitaron las ganas de seguir.

-Muy bien pitufa, vamos a comer algo. –él no tenía hambre, pero pensó que tal vez ella sí. Ella se alegró de que fuese él el de la iniciativa a comer.

-Si! Vamos a comer algo delicioso. –los dos se pusieron sus respectivas cubiertas y fueron a comer al mismo sitio alejado. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro con el fin de ver quien entraba por la puerta. –Espera un momento. –Draco se asustó. –Cómo me llamaste anteriormente? –el aire volvió a su cuerpo.

-Pitufa?

-No me llames así! Aunque, pensándolo bien, es mejor que sangre sucia. –por alguna razón a Malfoy se le heló la sangre, pero aún no estaba listo para disculparse por eso. Así lo habían criado y aunque lo hayan pasado bien hoy, no estaba seguro de casarse con ella. –No estoy recriminando nada. –suspiró –Que situación tan complicada. Por un lado amé a mis hijos; pero por otro lado, también son tuyos y tampoco estoy segura de quererme casar contigo.

-Sabes legeremancia? –ella rió.

-No. Es talento natural. –dijo un poco engreída.

-Ja ja… sabelotodo

-Pues tú te casaste con una sabelotodo. Siéntete afortunado. –afortunado no sería la palabra adecuada, pensó él. Al menos no por ahora.

La campanilla del local avisó que una persona entraba. Dean Seamus entró, al parecer, estaba perdido. Ambos se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

-Disculpe. –le dijo a la dueña. –Venden ranas de chocolate?

-Aquí no vendemos dulces, niño.

-Bueno. Gracias de todas formas. –salió del restaurante. Draco y Hermione salieron.

-Por qué te escondías, Malfoy? –preguntó en segundos.

-Por qué tú lo hacías?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Yo te imité.

-No pretendas engañarme hurón. Nos escondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ajá! Así que admites que no querías que nadie nos viera.

-Sí! Y tengo buenas razones.

-Yo también

-Eso es lo que crees… mi sangre no es diferente a la tuya!

-Claro que si! Yo soy de sangre pura; tú eres hija de muggles. Étnicamente soy mejor que tú.

-Por eso no quería que me vieran contigo. Eres egoísta, mal intencionado, inconsciente y estúpido, Draco Malfoy. –Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue al castillo con ojos cristalinos dejando al rubio en un estado de reflexión.


	37. Libertad

Libertad

La luz empezaba a asomarse. Las sombras de criaturas nocturnas que volaban por los cielos o trepaban por los árboles, se alejaban de la claridad.

-Chicos, ya es hora. –los despertó Colynd. Nadaron hasta el castillo de las sirenas. Colynd se detuvo en la puerta.

*Qué pasa?* -cuestionó Luna.

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo mirarlo a la cara, se burlará de mí.

*Por qué?* -volvió a preguntar la rubia tendiéndole una trampa.

-Cómo que por qué?! –decía casi en llanto. –Tiene derecho a burlarse de mí. Todos estos años me he ocultado como una cobarde y…

*Entonces no le des más razones para reírse de ti.* -le interrumpió Harry comprendiendo que ese era el origen de la pregunta de Luna. *Demuéstrale que nunca debió abandonarte. Demuéstrale a todos, incluso a ti misma, que eres más de lo que pensamos, que eres importante y que no seguirán jugando contigo.*

-Tienes mucha razón. Andando. –entraron al gran castillo. Ataron a dos guardianas sin dejarlas decir nada. Evadieron cada obstáculo y sirena que se interpuso en su camino. Abrieron la última puerta…

*Ginny!* -la llamó Harry. La pelirroja estaba sobre Sam alimentándolo de pececillos. Miró al azabache con curiosidad.

-Colynd. –fue lo primero que notó Sam. –Veo que te has tomado la molestia de visitarme. Mejor te hubieses quedado escondida.

*Venimos a buscar a Ginny, mi esposa.*

-Eso no es cierto. Ahora es mía. –la tomó de la cintura posesivamente. Esa fue la gota que rebosó el vaso. Harry nadó hasta Sam y le propinó un puñetazo. Se olvidó de su varita, se olvidó de los presentes, se olvidó de quién era y hasta de sí mismo. Solo quería entrarle a golpes por su atrevimiento.

*No vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa maldito imbécil!*

*Qué haces?!* -Ginny fue a socorrer a Sam.

*Ginny…*

*Está bien precioso?*

-Te lo dije.

*No! Me niego a aceptarlo.* -Harry la tomó del brazo. Sam quería detenerlo pero Colynd y Luna lo evitaron. *Mírame a los ojos.*

*No! Déjame ir!* -ella empezó a golpearlo con todo lo que tenía. El seguía sin moverse, no reaccionaba a sus ataques.

*Mírame a los ojos y dime lo que quieres. Dime que me aleje y lo haré…*

*Lo quiero a él.* -respondió refiriéndose a Sam. El corazón de Harry se quebró dándole un dolor desgarrador. Sin embargo; no se rendiría. Ella aún no alzaba la vista.

*Él no vivirá cada día para hacerte feliz. Él nunca podrá amarte como yo lo hago.* -Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

*En serio me amas?*

*Con todo mi corazón.* -Un brillo conocido pasó por los ojos de su esposa. *Y tú? Me amas?*

*Con todo mi corazón.* -Lo besó sin miramientos. Se acordó de él. Recordó que lo amaba. Se sintió culpable por haberle hecho daño. Se separaron al quedarse sin aire.

-No! Eres una idiota. Este pendejo no es mejor que yo!

-Te equivocas. –Colynd se enfrentó a él antes de que respondiera. –Hasta la más mínima y asquerosa basurita del universo es mejor que tú, desgraciado.

-Se te aflojó la lengua? Qué no recuerdas que sin mí no eres nadie?

*Ya me harté de ti.* -Habló Luna defendiendo a Colynd. *Eres un pececillo muy malo. Y…*

-Ustedes de nuevo?! –interrumpió Ivon.

-Chicos, la lágrima… -susurró la única sirena buena.

*Harry, no me siento bien.* -dijo Ginny con la mano en la cabeza. El tritón sonrió.

-Eso te pasa por estúpida.

*Qué le hiciste?*

-Yo no le hice nada. Ella solita provocó todo.

*De qué hablas?* -Harry sacó su varita y la enterró en el cuello listo para matarlo de una buena vez. Ivon se acercó para ayudarlo pero las chicas se lo impidieron. *Responde!*

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver. Ella entró al estanque con un corazón lleno de miedo, impotencia y preocupación. Ahora que ya no siente nada de eso, está dejando de ser una sirena.

-Dice la verdad. –concordó Colynd.

*Tienes que resistir Ginny. Aún falta para que podamos cruzar a la superficie y volvernos humanos, necesitamos la lágrima. –habló Luna.

*Y qué hago? La dejo morir ahogada?*

-Buena idea! Sería una espléndida cena. –se alegró Ivon al ver las expresiones de cada uno.

*Son caníbales?!* -preguntó Luna horrorizada.

-Carroñeros, se comen a las sirenas muertas. –responde Colynd.

*Que asco.* -dijo la rubia.

-Para qué desperdiciar la carne? AAAAAAHHAYYY! –gritó Ivon. Colynd le rompió una aleta de la cola. –MALDITA SEAS! POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! –sus ojos se pusieron rojos. De ellos salieron gotas grisáceas que se alojaron en sus pestañas, se endurecieron, y cayeron en la arena. –MALDITA SEA!

-Callada! Puedes maldecirme todo lo que quieras; pero recuerda que soy yo quien puede hacerlas realidad. –Colynd saca una varita dorada hermosamente tallada. –Desmaio! –la sirena quedó inconsciente. Se acercó al tritón. –A ti… te aturdiré manualmente. –cerró su mano y le dio el puñetazo de su vida. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lastimó sus nudillos. –Tenemos que irnos. No creo que la pelirroja pueda resistir más. –Ginny se había puesto pálida, estaba casi en el suelo, se le acababa el aire.

Nadaron hasta un punto no muy profundo y sus aletas no les permitían llegar más allá.

-Ahí viene una ola. Tenemos que montarla hasta legar a la orilla. –a lo lejos, se veían los caballos de mar listos a la superficie. –Preparados?... YA!

*Este lugar no se me hace conocido. Es por donde vinimos la última vez?* -preguntó Blaise.

*En realidad no. Ellos no saldrán por donde entraron.*

*Así que hay que esperarlos en la salida…*

*Exacto Pansy.* -llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser una playa. Tirados sobre la arena estaban 4 magos.

*Luna, despierta amor.* -le llamó Theo tratando de no espantarla.

*Amor?* -levantó la vista para comprobar quien era. *Amor…* -suspiró. *No quiero ir a trabajar hoy.*

*Harry! Vamos viejo, levántate. No me hagas ponerte una inyección.* -decía Draco sabiendo que lo que más odiaba Harry eran las vacunas.

*Hazlo y te mato Malfoy.* -dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

*Estás bien?* -preguntó Ron.

*Si.* -con su respuesta, el pelirrojo fue a ver a su hermana.

*Despertó?* -le preguntó a George.

*No. Lo que nos faltaba; otra bella durmiente.* -vieron que Harry se acercaba arrastrándose.

*Ginny.* -la llamó. *Ginny.* -dijo un poco más desesperado.

-Te está escuchando. Pero hay mucha agua en sus pulmones y está más agotada que nosotros. Si no saca el agua, morirá.

*No en mi guardia.* -dijo Draco y como todo buen medimago se puso en acción. Se colocó sobre ella y le quitó la blusa.

*Ey ey ey qué haces?!* -Harry se puso celoso. El único que podía ver los lindos brasieres que se ponía su esposa era él.

*La blusa mojada impide que haga mi trabajo.* -le aclaró. Volvió a su trabajo y le tomó el pulso por la garganta. Bajó un poco para escuchar su respiración. *Está viva, pero le cuesta mucho inhalar y exhalar.* -juntó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho, empujó hacia abajo para que saliera el agua.

*El método mágico no es más efectivo?* -preguntó Harry diciéndose a sí mismo que era como una visita al doctor.

*Si. Pero duele más. Y juzgando que ustedes aún no se han levantado, deben estar adoloridos. No quiero hacerla sufrir tanto.* -explicó sin detenerse.

*Le duele mucho?* -volvió a preguntar preocupado.

*Si.* -en segundos, Ginny tosió expulsando el agua de su organismo. *Tranquila, respira.*

*Me duele todo.* -dijo en voz baja. El pecho le ardía y le costaba tomar aire, sentía que el cuerpo se le quebraba.

*Me lo imagino. Secare tus pulmones para hacerte las cosas más fáciles. No te asustes, no puedes moverte, ok?* -ella asintió. Draco apunto a su pecho con la varita y susurró algo inentendible para los presentes. Nuevamente, su pecho se sintió caliente; pero esta vez era reconfortante. En el proceso se quedó dormida.

-Marceline… -dijo Colynd, pero la persona que había atendido su llamado le parecía un tanto diferente. –Tú no eres Marceline, o si?

*Claro que soy yo. Solo que un poco más adulta.*

-Ya recuerdo, los chicos me lo explicaron. Cómo has estado?

*Ay amiga! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.* -la vampiresa la abrazó nostálgica. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de su mejor amiga. *Eres tan tonta…*

-Lo siento, actúo por impulso y tú lo sabes.

*Lo entiendo. Si no fuese por tu filosofía, nunca me hubiese casado. Pero qué te hizo quedarte tanto tiempo?*

-No lo sé. Quizá no quería aceptar que me equivoqué.

*Hasta los más inteligentes tienen derecho a equivocarse.*

-Sabía que me convencerían, por eso los mandaste a buscarme. –dijo segura.

*No iba a dejar que te siguieras pudriendo en esa fosa.*

-Gracias. Te quiero.

*Yo también te quiero.*

-Ahora, necesito otro favor tuyo. –se mordió el labio sin saber cómo decirlo. –Se me olvidó como caminar. Me das una ayudita?

Recorrieron nuevamente el camino a la fortaleza. Angelina llevaba a Ginny con un hechizo de levitación ya que Harry estaba muy débil y ella era muy buena manteniendo su concentración. Marceline y Ron ponían al día a Colynd sobre su relación y de paso la sostenían para que se fuera acostumbrando a sus pies. Draco y Pansy chequeaban que el camino estuviese despejado y fuese seguro. Mientras que Luna y Harry eran ayudados por los demás.


	38. Impulsiva, directa, ofrecida

Impulsiva? Directa? Ofrecida!

Llegaron a la guarida donde todos los recibieron. Eran unos seres bastante particulares. Los niños interactúan con ellos como si nada.

*Harry!* -Hermione corre a abrazar a su amigo. *Luna! Que bueno que están bien.*

-Papá!

-Mamá!

Sus hijos corrieron a abrazarlos.

*Estamos bien.* -dijo Luna.

-Entonces, qué le pasa a mi mamá? –dijo Albus con su tono más preocupado. Cosa que enterneció a todos ver al menor de los Potter, el más cerrado, mostrar alguna emoción.

*Descuida, estará bien. Solo necesita descansar.* -respondió Draco.

-Si, cómo no? Igual que los demás? –habló James.

*Despertará antes de lo que crees.* -intentó calmarlo.

-Me lo prometes, tío? –preguntó Albus.

*Si. Te lo prometo.* -al ver a Draco tan cariñoso con su sobrino Hermione quiso tomarlo de la camisa y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar indicado. Así que solo se limitó a sonreír pícaramente.

-Llevemos a Ginny al cuarto de "los durmientes". Luna, Harry; Tadeo tiene algo para el dolor. Colynd ya se siente mejor, ella ayudará a su profesor a preparar el brebaje para los niños. –dijo Marceline luego de saludar a su amiga.

-Qué puede saber ella de eso? –Severus no quería la ayuda de nadie. –Sería un estorbo.

*Por qué no puede ser amable, una vez? No le haría daño. Al contrario, tendría más personas a su favor.* -le reclamó Hermione.

-A caso nunca dejará de ser una insufrible? No pedí su opinión Sra. Malfoy. –Draco estaba enojado por las palabras de su padrino. Iba a decirle algo pero le llevaron la delantera.

-Yo tampoco pedí su ayuda, Snape. –le enfrentó Colynd. –Vamos a trabajar.

-Quién se cree usted para darme órdenes!? Qué puede saber usted para esta tarea?

-Hace menos de una hora que fui sirena, yo tengo la lágrima, y le aseguro que se más que usted de este mundo. Alguna otra pregunta? O prefiere seguir perdiendo el tiempo? –solo le dio treinta segundos para pensarlo, al ver que no respondía se dirigió a la cocina donde prepararían el antídoto. Él la siguió… Los presentes estaban impresionados. Nadie había podido dejar a Snape callado! –Usted manda. –dijo cediendo. –Qué hacemos primero?

-Usted no sabe? –preguntó retador.

-Si. Pero pensé que usted quería tener la delantera.

-Bien. Yo haré la pasta para untarle en los ojos y usted encárguese de los demás. –ambos vertían, mezclaban y calentaban lo necesario. De vez en cuando, echaban un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo el otro para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden. Pero Colynd se estaba aburriendo de eso.

-Por qué hace esto?

-Hacer qué?

-Ayudar

-Me lo ordenaron.

-Y por qué haces lo que te piden?

-Porque juré ser leal a varias personas. –Colynd se sorprendió. Un hombre, leal?

-Así como así?! No puedo creerte. Tú que ganas con eso?

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a usted.

-Yo quiero saber. –dijo dejando de mezclar.

-Qué haces?! Continúa o se pondrá espesa!

-No lo haré hasta que me diga.

-Bien. Yo terminaré.

-No. No lo harás. Si dejas lo que estás haciendo, también se quemará. Y tendrás que empezar todo de nuevo. –Severus lo pensó.

-Bien! Se lo diré, pero atienda a lo suyo… -dijo gruñendo. –Harry, es hijo de la única amiga que tuve en este mundo. Juré lealtad a una persona para que protegiera a su familia. Ella y su esposo murieron; pero el trato seguía vigente. Harry aún estaba vivo. Me dieron el honor de ser el padrino de Draco. Me agrada el chico, más que Harry, para ser sinceros. Me prometí a mí mismo que los protegería a cualquier costo.

*Y estamos muy agradecidos por eso.* -dijo Draco junto a Harry entrando al lugar.

*Totalmente. No estaríamos vivos sino fuese por usted.* -concordó Harry.

-Morí por ustedes, cierto? –los dos asintieron. –No hubo muerte más digna. –esbozó una mediana sonrisa. –Ahora largo, estorban. –Los echó de la cocina, pues Ginny había despertado y necesitaba atención.

-Eres genial! Nunca había conocido a una persona que se comprometiera tanto. –Colynd vertió la mezcla en un vaso y Snape untaba la suya en unas hojas. –Qué hay que hacer para ser merecedor de tanta lealtad?

-Ya he dicho demasiado. –el medicamento ya estaba listo.

-Eres una excelente persona. Tu corazón ama sin medidas, no hay obstáculo que lo detenga. –dijo interponiéndose entre él y la puerta. Severus notó en los ojos de Colynd un brillo extraño.

-Deje de decir tonterías. Muévase, estorbo. –Snape la empujó a un lado y fue a la habitación. Todos fueron a ver qué haría el profesor. Ambos chicos estaban demacrados, sudando y con ojeras. Lily seguía insistiendo en despertar de su "pesadilla". Scorpius, temblaba del hambre; aun así se le veía muy a gusto. Severus tomó un vendaje con la untura y lo colocó sobre sus cabezas. Tomó un vaso con otra poción y se la dio a oler a Lily. Ésta despertó al instante. Se levantó y al ver a Michael, se asustó. Estaba confundida. Estaría durmiendo aún? –Srta. Potter, beba esto de inmediato! Sino, se dormirá y no volverá a despertar. –la pelirroja no escuchaba nada. Estaba desesperada. Le estaban dando algo que olía requetemal. Empezó a marearse, nuevamente, sentía sus ojos pesados.

*Lily Luna Potter! Bébete esa maldita cosa de una vez!* -ella vio a su padre a punto de perder los estribos y pensó que debía ser por su culpa. Bebió aquella poción sin cuestionarse más nada. De repente, volvió a sentirse con energía! Pero seguía sin oír nada. Aún faltaba Scorpius, no diría nada hasta que lo despertaran. Se envolvió en una sábana mientras los espectadores observaban como Snape levantaba al rubio. Dejó que la pócima una vez, nada. Dos veces, nada. Hermione se empezaba a preocupar. A la tercera vez, despertó a regañadientes.

-Mamá… cinco minutos más.

-No se duerma Sr. Malfoy! Beba esto antes. –dijo Snape.

-Sí, tengo hambre. –sin importarle el putrefacto olor de la sustancia, Scorpius lo bebió completo. –Que raro. Ya no tengo tanto sueño.

-Y no lo tendrá por mucho tiempo. Esta poción lo mantendrá despierto hasta que su cuerpo deseche todas las toxinas que lo hacen dormir involuntariamente. –Severus volteó a ver a Lily. Ella estaba arropada hasta la cabeza hecha un bollito. Le quitó las sábanas de encima y estaba llorando. –Y a ti que te pasa? –la pelirroja no respondió. –Responde! –Lily no entendía ni media palabra. Tenía que hacérselo saber. Tomó su varita del buró y con luces escribió: no puedo oír nada de lo que dicen.

*Cómo que no puede oír?* -Ginny empezó a alterarse.

-No lo sé… -increíble, por primera vez, Snape no sabía algo.

-Déjame revisarla. –Colynd se acercó e iluminó sus oídos. Lily lloraba y lloraba. Dónde estaba? Que paso? Por qué tenía tanta hambre? Quiénes son aquellas personas que acompañan a su familia? –Tiene caracolillos.

*Qué es eso?* -preguntó una madre preocupada.

*Es una enfermedad que contraen los niños de aquí. Generalmente empieza con una sordera leve. Pero como tiene tanto tiempo dormida, no se dio cuenta. Estará bien. Solo tiene que darse una baño de lodo y los caracolillos regresarán a la tierra.* -responde Marceline. La misma le consoló y la llevó al patio donde se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el lodo. La pelirroja se relajó y su audición empezaba a mejorar.

-Lily…

-Michael! Que haces aquí? –el simple hecho de que estuvieran en el mismo lugar y ella no llevara ni una prenda, la ponía nerviosa.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Por al amor de Dios! Puedes esperar un rato? Me estoy bañando, qué no ves?

-No puedo esperar ni un minuto más.

-Si no te vas voy a gritar con todas mis fuerzas y ahí sí que la vas a cagar.

-Inténtalo. –dijo Michael encogiéndose de hombros. Ella hizo el amago de gritar pero él se acercó a ella para taparle la boca. Lily se asustó y se removió en el lodo. –Si me prometes una conversación civilizada, te soltaré. –ella asintió

-Eres un patán, un bruto, acaso vienes de las cavernas?

-Vale, lo siento. Es que tú nunca quieres escucharme.

-Bien. Terminemos con esto. –dijo Lily rindiéndose. Se recostó y cerró sus ojos esperando a que Michael continuara. El solo se contenía. No sabía que era pero pasar tanto tiempo sin oírla, sin sentirla cerca… y ahora, sentía una inmensa felicidad. –Qué me vienes a decir?

-Cómo estás?

-Hambrienta

-Descuida, no durará mucho. Ya están haciendo la cena.

-mmmmm. Algo más¡

-Qué soñaste? –Lily volvió a sentirse nerviosa

-Qué te importa?

-Estabas mal. Parecía como si te estuviesen torturando.

-No era tortura. Más bien, es algo que no quiero que pase.

-Qué soñaste?

-Que era débil. –Michael rió.

-Entonces, yo no estaba ahí.

-Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque quiero pensar que cada vez que te falten fuerzas, que te sientas débil; yo estaré ahí. –sin previo aviso, se metió en el lodo.

-Qué haces?! –le pelirroja se alejó a una esquina y se hizo un bollito.

*Vengo a revisar tu progreso cariño. –dijo Marceline.

-Lo siento. Me asustaste tía. –la vampiresa miró sus oídos.

*Ya falta poco. Quince minutos más y estarás oyendo a la perfección. Después del aseo, baja a cenar, sí?*

-Ok. Gracias. Puede irse tranquila. –Lily pensó que Michael moriría asfixiado. Su tía salió y Lily buscó con sus manos el cuerpo del chico. Encontró su camisa y haló hacia arriba. –Michael! Mírame, respira. –decía Lily mientras daba golpecitos en sus mejillas.

-Lily, eso me duele. –Estaban muy cerca. Ella sin ropa, los dos sonrojados de la vergüenza. La pelirroja pensó que estaría del mismo color que su cabello y que de momentos a otro iba a explotar y de ella saldría escarcha roja. Michael, por otra parte, estaba excitado. Lily lo soltó bruscamente y volvió a su esquina.

-Sal de aquí. –su pelirroja ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara.

-Lo siento. –Lily tomó su varita e hizo una simulación de limpieza.

-Sal. Y dúchate antes de bajar a cenar.

-Gracias

-Largo! – el obedeció. Ella tenía el corazón agitado. –Maldito idiota. A caso no ve que me gusta?

-Qué te gusta hacer? –preguntó Colynd quien había acosado a Severus todo el día.

-Nada. Deje de seguirme.

-Vamos, tiene que gustarte algo. O que te haya gustado…

-Por qué insiste en indagar sobre mí?

-Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de usted. –El rostro de Snape era un poema. Casi le da un infarto! Nadie, NADIE, se había atrevido a enamorarse de él. Eso tenía que ser un error. Definitivamente.

-Imposible. Solo tiene unas horas conociéndome. Cómo está tan segura?

-Es amor a primera vista. Pues sentirlo. Tengo cierta intuición para estas cosas. –El pelinegro sonrió a la mitad pensando en sus expedientes amorosos, como siempre. Analizándolo todo.

-Usted es una mujer loca y necesitada, con un pésimo gusto en hombres. Por qué mejor no se va y… -Colynd lo tomó del cuello y lo besó impidiéndole hablar. Fue un beso apasionado, muy diferente a los otros que había tenido. Era un hombre, no era de piedra, le correspondió el beso. Al quedarse sin oxígeno se separó de ella de manera brusca. –Me deja tranquilo! –completó la fresa. –Usted es una…

-Impulsiva? Directa?

-Ofrecida!


End file.
